Sweet home Odaiba
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Continuación de ¡No hay nada como el hogar!, con más líos, más incógnitas, más momentos comprometidos y... ¡mucho más humor!
1. Viviendo con Natsuko

Aquí esta la infame continuación de mi fic ¡¡No hay nada como el hogar!!, lo bueno de escribir cosas absurdas y extravagantes es que aunque no hayas leído el anterior puedes leer este y reírte un rato, pero yo recomiendo que os leáis antes el anterior para saber un poco de que va el tema y poder pillar todos los chistes, ¡venga!, que no cuesta nada se lee en 15 minutos… ¡os dejo tiempo!… tic, tac, tic, tac,……. ¿ya esta?, entonces ahora, ¡si! podéis leerlo.

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen…… aún…..**_

**_SWEET HOME ODAIBA_**

**Viviendo con Natsuko:**

-Mi amor, ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo guapa que eres y lo mucho que te quiero?.- pregunta un joven rubio, mientras entra por la puerta de su casa sin dejar de besar apasionadamente a su novia.

-Cariño, no hay tiempo para eso, tengo cinco minutos antes de que mi madre llame a la guardia nacional para venirme a buscar, así que vete desnudándote ya.- dice aceleradamente la pelirroja mientras se quita la camiseta y la tira lejos.

-¿Cinco minutos?, no te preocupes tiempo suficiente.- dice el muchacho cargando a la chica a horcajadas.

-Yamato… ese tiempo no es para presumir precisamente.- se oye una voz de hombre desde la cocina.

-Lo dices como si tus tiempos fuesen gran cosa.- replica una burlona voz de mujer.

-Papa, mama… ¿queréis que esta noche yo haga la cena?.- pregunta un simpático rubio, luego mira a sus semidesnudos hermanos y la situación tan comprometida en la que están y pregunta.- Sora… ¿te quedas a cenar?

En efecto, a Yamato y Sora se les había vuelto a olvidar que ahora la familia Ishida-Takaishi vivían bajo el mismo techo y por secta vez en esta semana, habían sido pillados in fraganti.

-No gracias, Takeru yo tengo que irme a casa.- se excusa la muchacha completamente roja.

-Además nadie quiere comer algo que hayas preparado tu, ¿lo oyes?.- dice Yamato con enfado porque una vez más se va a quedar a dos velas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, a papa y mama le gusta mucho lo que yo cocino… ¿a que si?.- pregunta el joven Takaishi a la espera de la aprobación de sus progenitores.

-¡Por supuesto que si, Takeru!.- responden al unísono Hiroaki y Natsuko que lo último que quieren es herir los sentimientos de su hijo menor, luego se miran entre ellos con cara de "Oh no, otro pastel no".

-Que os aproveche, yo me voy.- dice la pelirroja mientras rebusca por los armarios y recoge una botella de leche.

-¿Y a donde vas con la leche?.- pregunta con curiosidad Takeru.

-Es mi coartada, le dije a mi madre que iba a comprar leche, si no aparezco con ella sospecharía, adiós Srs. Ishida.

-Ejem… ¿Srs. Ishida?.- pregunta extrañada la mujer.

-Y , por supuesto.- se apresura a decir la chica nerviosa, ya que prácticamente nunca había tratado con su suegra.

Sora, se dispone a salir de la vivienda pero un comentario de Hiroaki hace que se de media vuelta.

-Esto… Sora-chan, si quieres que tus padres no sepan que has estado con mi hijo creo que deberías ponerte esto.- comenta el hombre mientras sostiene la camiseta de su nuera en la mano.

-Ah… gracias.- dice la chica recogiéndola completamente roja porque en ese momento es consciente de que ha estado toda la conversación en sujetador.

La portadora del amor abandono la vivienda quedando los antes Srs. Ishida, ahora Sra. Takaishi y Sr. Ishida, (que sino Natsuko se enfada), y los rubios hijos de estos, Takeru insistió en hacer la cena por lo que Hiroaki recordó que aún le quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer en la oficina, cinco minutos después fue visto comiendo en el restaurante de debajo de su casa, Natsuko recordó que estaba haciendo régimen, cinco minutos después fue vista escondida en el baño mientras llamaba a _"Comida a domicilio, por si tu hijo insiste en hacer la cena" _y Yamato opto por, con el mayor tacto posible, excusarse de la cena de su hermanito_._

-Que no voy a comer la basura que tu preparas… ¡¡inútil!!.- dice el rubio mientras se adentra a su habitación dando un portazo tras de si.

Básicamente este era el día a día de esta familia desde la brutal fiesta en la vivienda Takaishi, pero esa fiesta no solo había dejado consecuencias en esta familia sino que desde ese día la vida de todos los digielegidos había cambiado considerablemente.

Las clases habían vuelto al instituto de Odiaba y nuestros chicos, como buenos estudiante, se encontraban en la cafetería que esta en frente del instituto, cada uno con sus propios problemas.

-Nada, que no hay manera, en mi casa no podemos porque siempre esta llena de gente y en casa de Sora menos porque oficialmente soy persona non grata.- cuenta un rubio completamente desanimado.

-Me parece muy bien Yamato, pero yo sólo te he preguntado que hora es.- dice un pelirrojo, que no le había prestado la más mínima atención.

-Déjale, que se desahogue, tiene problemas y necesita nuestra ayuda.- dice Daisuke como si fuese la voz de la experiencia, todos se le quedan mirando con cara de "y que consejos vas a dar tu, si lo más cerca que has estado de la intimidad de una mujer fue cuando tu madre te dio a luz".

-Mira Yamato-san, lo que te pasa es lo mismo que le paso a mi primo… y al final tuvieron que amputarle el brazo.- cuenta Daisuke.

-¿Y por que se lo amputaron?.- pregunta Yamato alarmado.

-Oh, tuvo un accidente en la fábrica que trabajaba, una máquina le atrapo la mano.

-Esto… Daisuke, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con mi problema?.- pregunta el rubio extrañado.

-¡Ah! no se, pero es que me apetecía contar esta anécdota… ¿a que es divertida?

Yamato opta por ignorar a su amigo y al ver que estos no le hacían ningún caso decide irse de ahí y volver a su clase de historia. Al mismo tiempo que Ishida sale de la cafetería, su hermanito acompañado de su novia entraban a la misma, Daisuke al verlos se dirigió como un poseso hacia ellos y plantándose delante de Hikari exige con convencimiento.

-Hikari-chan, dime que no estas saliendo con Takeru.

-No estoy saliendo con Takeru.- repite la joven, la cara de Daisuke es la alegría hecha persona hasta que la joven Yagami continua hablando.- ahora ¿te digo la verdad?

El joven goggle-boy, no sintiéndose capaz de aguantar por más tiempo las lagrimas se va corriendo del lugar.

-Pobrecillo.- dice Takeru observando la huída de Motomiya.

-Si, da bastante pena… ¿crees que he sido muy dura?.- pregunta Hikari sintiéndose culpable por el dolor de su amigo.

-¿Eh?… no, si yo lo digo porque como no habrá los ojos se va a comer esa farola y…. (Pum), auch, eso debe de doler.- narra Takaishi mientras observa como Daisuke se tambalea en busca de los dientes que acaba de perder.

-Bueno, olvidemos a Daisuke y concentrémonos en lo nuestro… ¿ya lo has recibido?.- pregunta el rubio con impaciencia.

-Si, Takeru… ¿pero no crees que nos hemos excedido un poco?.- pregunta la castaña mientras saca de su bolso una camiseta con la foto de Yamato de bebe.

-¡No!, ya veras que bien se venden… en su próximo concierto nos ponemos en la puerta y nos haremos ricos.- comenta Takaishi con entusiasmo.

-No se Takeru, tu hermano tiene muchas fans, pero ¿en serio crees que venderemos las 5000 que has pedido?.- pregunta la chica con desconfianza.

-¡Claro que si!, si se venden tan bien como sus calzoncillos tendremos que hacer hasta más, confía en mi.- dice el rubio con convencimiento.

Unos metros más allá, en una mesa, dos enamorados estaban haciendo sus propios planes para el futuro.

-Miyako… que he pensado que como yo ya conozco a tus padres, pues que tu vengas a cenar a casa algún día de estos.- propone Ken con timidez.

-¿En serio?, ¿quieres que cene con tus padres?.- pregunta la peli-lila con emoción.

-Si, es que mis padres han insistido en que quieren conocerte…

-¿De verdad?.- vuelva a preguntar Inoue con entusiasmo.

-Si, se quedaron muy intrigados de saber quien era esa chica que les llamo a las 5 de la madrugada y empezó a gritarles… ¡¡¡Buenas noches suegros!!!, ¡¡¡¡estoy saliendo con Ken!!!!.- cuenta el joven recordando como acabo para ellos la fiesta de Takeru.

-Oh… ¿así que se enteraron?…- pregunta la chica con nerviosismo.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, creo que les pareció muy divertido.- intenta animar Ichijouji.

-¿De verdad?.- pregunta esperanzada Miyako.

-Eh… no, pero bueno con no sacar el tema, creo que podremos llegar hasta el postre…- explica el chico, mientras interiormente sabe que esa cena va a ser un absoluto desastre.

-Oye, ¿y que tal esta Wormon?.- pregunta la joven en un intento por cambiar de una vez de tema.

-Eh… bien, se recupero… aunque estuvo muy grave, respiro mucho humo en el incendio.

-Oh, debió de recodarte a cuando eras digimon emperador y Wormon se murió por tu culpa… ¿te acuerdas?.- pregunta la chica, dando gala de su nulo tacto, luego al mirar la cara descompuesta que ha puesto su novio por hacerle recordar esa etapa de su vida intenta rectificar.- no quería sacar el tema, lo siento seguro que es muy duro para ti recordar cuando maltratabas digimons y querías dominar el mundo y…

-¡Jyou-senpai!, ¿Qué tal estas?.- interrumpe Ken, que ha visto en la llegada de Jyou su salvavidas para no tener que escuchar más las impertinencias de su novia.

-Ah, hola chicos… mmm, ¿no deberías estar en clase?.- pregunta el peli-azul extrañado mientras mira su reloj.

-¿Y tu?.- replica Inoue.

-¿Yo no os visto y vosotros no me habéis visto?

-Hecho… por cierto Jyou, ¿Qué tal esta Gomamon?, ahora estaba recordando con Ken cuando Wormon se murió y….

-¡¡Responde de una vez, Kido!!.- vuelve a interrumpir Ichijouji sintiéndose impotente ante la diarrea verbal de su novia.

-Tranquilito kaizer, jejeje….

Pero eso es demasiado para Ichijouji que no aguantando más, le da un tremendo derechazo al rostro de Jyou.

-¡Que agresivo!, por una vez que hago un chiste…- se queja el futuro doctor mientras se toca su en dolorida mandíbula.- Ah, y Gomamon esta bien, se recupero perfectamente, por cierto si le veis debéis saber que ahora se hace llamar Marifloramon y que su ataque es besitos con lengua.

Mientras tanto, en unas mesa más allá un pelirrojo esta pensativo, puesto que hay cierta castaña que le gusta el estilo de vaquerita, que no se puede quitar de la cabeza, aprovechando el descuido de su amigo, Taichi ha aprovechado para robarle el donut que había pedido, pero entonces Koushiro vuelve en si.

-¡Ay!.- suspira el chico al ver que Taichi estaba cerca, el moreno pasa de su amigo y sigue comiendo su donut.

-Ejem… he dicho… ¡¡Ay!!.- recalca Izumi mientras mira de reojo a su amigo, este solamente le sonríe y sigue llenándose la boca con comida, hasta que Koushiro pierde los nervios.

-¡¡¡¿Es que no me vas a preguntar que me pasa?!!!.- grita el hacker del digimundo al ver que la sutileza no funciona con Taichi.

El moreno empieza a mirar hacia atrás y con cara de incredulidad se vuelve a Izumi y pregunta.

-¿Hablas conmigo?

-¡¡Si, estúpido!!, ¿es que no me vas a preguntar por mi cita con Mimi?.- grita como un desesperado Koushiro.

-Vale tranquilo, no quería meterme en tu intimidad.-. se excusa el chico con cara de "como para acordarme de que el nerd había tenido una cita".- y… ¿Qué tal tu cita con Mimi?

-Ah, eso… no quiero hablar del tema.- responde Koushiro con naturalidad (Taichi cae a lo anime).

-Mejor, tampoco me interesaba.- dice Yagami, que lo último que desea es tener que escuchar los lamentos de Izumi.

-Bueeeeeeeeeno, si insistes te lo cuento.- dice el genio Izumi, que lo que más desea en estos momentos es poder contar sus lamentos a alguien.

-Eh… Koushiro, te he dicho que no me interesa…- intenta escabullirse el moreno, pero su amigo ya esta inmerso en su historia.

-La cita fue bastante rara… Mimi no paraba de mirarme la cabeza como si buscase algo… y luego me pregunto si me había cortado el pelo, yo le dije que si… y me dijo que le gustaba más cuando era moreno y llevaba un pelo alborotado que media unos 20 cm de alto… yo le dije que nunca lo había llevado así y entonces, se fue.- explica el pelirrojo con tristeza.- Taichi que piensas… ¿Taichi?

-Eh, ah si… genial.- dice sin pensar Yagami que evidentemente no le ha prestado ninguna atención a su amigo.

-Taichi… ¿me has hecho caso?.- pregunta con enfado Izumi.

-Si, claro… me he quedado en cuando un Kuwagamon os ataco y os escondisteis en un tronco de árbol.- habla el moreno sin ningún sentido.

-Taichi… estas contando lo que nos paso a nosotros la primera vez que fuimos al Digimundo.- dice con contundencia Koushiro.

-¿Ah si?… ah que tu también estabas, jejeje…. Bueno lo principal, ¿te enrollaste con ella?.- pregunta el moreno, que no entiende porque Koushiro da tantos rodeos si lo único que interesa es esa pregunta.

-Por favor Taichi, yo soy un caballero no hablo de esas cosas….- intenta excusarse el chico.

-Vamos que no…

-No…- confirma el joven con cara de "¿se me ha notado mucho?".- es que yo creo que me confundió con otro, pero ¿con quien?

-Mmmm no se… igual con Jyou….- dice Taichi pensativo.

-¿Con Jyou?… ¡¿prefiere a Jyou antes que a mi?!.- grita con incredulidad el Bill Gates de Odaiba.

-Bueno o igual te confundió con don perfecto, toco en un grupo de música, todas las chicas babean por mi y mi peinado es digno de un anuncio de champú.- dice Yagami con rin tin tin.

-Esto… Taichi, para haber superado lo de Sora y Yamato estas un poco celosillo… ¿eh?.- dice con inocencia Izumi.

-¡Sora!, ¡Sora!, ¡Sora!, ¡siempre Sora!, ¡que obsesión tienes con ella!, para que lo sepas no estaba hablando de Yamato y Sora… yo lo tengo superadísimo, vamos que aunque ahora mismo Sora apareciese por la puerta pidiéndome amor desesperadamente yo le diría "lo siento pero no me interesa".

En ese momento la invocada hace su aparición y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde esta Taichi pregunta con desesperación.

-Tai-kun, ¿estas solo en casa esta noche?, porque necesito amor desesperadamente….

-Eh, eh… yo… eh….- tartamudea Taichi que aún esta en estado de shock.

-Yo le diría, lo siento pero no me interesa.- dice por lo bajini Koushiro imitando la voz de Yagami.

-Eh… comete el donut Koushiro.- dice el moreno con una fingida sonrisa mientras le mete todo el donut en la boca a su amigo.- Sora… yo, me siento halagado, pero ¿que pasa con don perfect… digo Yamato….?

-¿Yamato?, pero si precisamente ha sido idea suya.- dice la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?, ¿pero que clase de novio tienes?… bueno aunque si tanto Yamato como tu estáis conforme, pues yo estoy dispuesto a que esta noche en mi casa haya mucho amor.- dice el moreno acercándose a Sora con una seductora sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?.- pregunta la pelirroja con ilusión.

-Claro que si, llevo soñando con esto toda mi vida.- dice el chico que aún no se cree que esta noche vaya a acostarse con la mujer de su vida.

-Vaya Taichi, muchas gracias yo también te deseo una vida sexual sana y satisfactoria.- dice la pelirroja con cierto temor al ver que su mejor amigo sueña con ella acostándose con su novio.- …Yamato y yo iremos hacia las nueve, ¿te parece?… Yama me ha dicho que nos dejes una hora, pero no te preocupes en diez minutos ya habremos acabado, para que te hagas un horario y no nos pilles en mitad de… bueno ya me entiendes… y no te preocupes por las sabanas y todo eso que las pondremos limpias, ¡¡Muchas gracias Taichi!!, tu si que eres un verdadero amigo.- dice Sora con ilusión dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y acto seguido sale de la cafetería para poder contar las buenas noticias a su novio.

El joven Yagami que ha quedado paralizado al escuchar como lo que creía que iba ser la noche de sus fantasías se había convertido en la noche de sus pesadillas, intenta mostrarse lo más digno y entero posible.

-Taichi… ¿acabas de dejar tu casa de picadero para Sora y Yamato?.- pregunta con incredulidad Koushiro.

-¡Ya estamos otra vez!, ¡Sora!, ¡Sora y Sora!, Koushiro deberías intentar quitártela de la cabeza… ¡¡¡estas obsesionado!!!.- grita furioso el moreno mientras se aleja de su amigo.- ¡¡¡¡y para que lo sepas!!!, ¡¡¡yo ya lo tengo superado!!!

Acto seguido, cuando la puerta del baño se cerro tras Yagami, toda Odaiba fue testigo de todo lo que Taichi había madurado.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

-¡¡Taichi!!, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no narres lo que haces en el baño?.- grita Hikari enfada, sintiéndose abochornada por lo que hace su hermano.

Desgraciadamente para nuestros chicos esa noche tampoco pudieron pasarla juntos por un pequeño incendio en la casa de los Yagami que no sabemos quien lo provoco, aunque hay ciertas sospechas por un digimon dinosaurio naranja al que le gusta mucho la Navidad y su compañero, pero Sora y Yamato no se darían por vencidos en su odisea de encontrar un momento intimo.

-Yama, ¿estas solo en casa?, porque hoy tengo mucho tiempo le he dicho a mis padres que iba a llenar el coche de gasolina.- cuenta con picardía Sora mientras se adentra a casa del rubio.

-¿Desde cuando tenéis coche?.- pregunta Yamato extrañado.

-Desde nunca, por eso tengo mucho tiempo, por lo menos hasta que se den cuenta de que no tenemos coche, jejeje… y ¡¡deja de hablar y quítate la ropa!!.- exige la sofocada muchacha mientras desabrocha la camisa de su novio.

-Hi Sora, ¿Qué tal el día?.- pregunta un joven rubio asomándose del salón.

-Hi Sora-san, ¿quieres ayudarnos a hacer los deberes?.- pregunta con inocencia Hikari, que esta tumbada en el suelo junto a Takeru.

Al verlos, la cara de Sora empieza a cambiar de color y con una voz completamente amenazante se dirige a su novio.

-¡¡¡Se puede saber porque no me has dicho que estaban estos dos!!!

-¡Si no me has dado tiempo!.- se excusa como puede Ishida.

-No importa, mientras solo me hayan oído Takeru y Hikari.- se intenta consolar la portadora del amor.

-Sora-chan, si quieres gasolina puedes llevarte una lata que tengo en la furgoneta.- propone Hiroaki, que esta viendo la televisión con una cerveza en la mano.

-¡¡Dios, Hiroaki!!, voy a llamar al museo arqueológico porque en este fregadero hay mierda de la era Edo.- grita como una histérica Natsuko que esta limpiando para intentar evitar la multa que les había puesto el ministerio de sanidad.

-¡Ah, no!, he vuelto a hacer el ridículo delante de toda tu familia, muchas gracias Yamato.- dice con ironía la avergonzada muchacha.

-No te preocupes por eso Sora… de todas formas Yamato ya nos cuenta todas vuestras hazañas.- dice Takeru intentando animar, cosa que no ha conseguido, a su cuñada.

-¿Qué les cuentas que?.- pregunta, más bien amenaza, Takenouchi a su novio.

-¿Qué dices papa?.- pregunta el rubio en un intento de hacerse el despistado.

-Yo no he dicho nada.- responde el Sr. Ishida extrañado.

-¿Qué te traiga otra cerveza?.- sigue el rubio a su bola, mientras se aleja de la inquisidora mirada de su novia.

De esa forma es como la familia Ishida-Takaishi pasaban una entretenida tarde, Yamato acompaño a su padre a ver el partido que estaban echando por televisión, Takeru y Hikari siguieron haciendo los deberes, aunque en realidad hacían las cuentas de beneficios de su venta de camisetas y Natsuko siguió fregando ya que al contrario de su familia a ella le gustaba poder comer en platos limpios, hasta que Sora llego y no pudiendo contemplar esa situación por más tiempo decidió colocarse un delantal y ayudar a su suegra con las tareas de la casa.

-¡¡Sora!!, ¡no hace falta que le hagas la pelota a tu suegra, ya le caes bien!.- dice Hikari con una divertida sonrisa.

-¡Exacto, Hikari-chan! Ella me cae bien, es la única nuera que me cae bien.- dice Natsuko con voz amenazante a la pequeña Hikari mientras le tiende un trapo de cocina.

-¿Sra. Takaishi, le ayudo?.- se apresura a ofrecerse la pequeña Yagami, ya que todo el mundo sabe que no es recomendable caerle mal a tu suegra.

-Ya me vuelves a caer bien….- dice la Sra. Takaishi con sonrisa triunfal.

Takeru al darse cuenta de que era un negado para las matemáticas y que todas las cuentas las estaba haciendo su novia mientras el dibujaba simpáticos digimons apareándose, decidió unirse a su padre y hermano en la difícil labor de ver el partido mientras las mujeres fregaban.

-Esto es lo que echaba de menos de estar casado… chicos habéis hecho una buena elección vuestras chicas os tendrán la casa limpia mientras vosotros podréis hacer el vago delante del televisor.- explica Hiroki como si estuviese dando los grandes consejos de vida a sus hijos.

-¡Genial!.- dicen al unísono los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi.

-Observar y aprender…- prosigue el Sr. Ishida.- ¡Natsuko!, ¿podrías ser tan amable y traerme otra cervecita por favor?

-Voy.- asiente desde la cocina Natsuko.

-Waa… ¡yo también quiero apuntarme al chollo!.- dice con convencimiento Yamato al ver las técnicas de su padre.- ¡¡Sora!!, ¡¡Trae unas patatas fritas para picar!!

-Voy.- asiente desde la cocina Sora.

-¡Yo también quiero!… ¡Hikari!, ¿me traes un refresco?.- pregunta el pequeño Takaishi.

-Voy.- asiente desde la cocina Hikari.

Los hombres de la casa se acomodan aún más en el sofá a la espera de lo que han pedido y pronto sus sumisas mujeres aparecen en el salón con la comida y bebida.

-¡Aquí están las cosas chicos!.- anuncia amablemente Natsuko.

-Oh, gracias….- contesta Hiroaki sin despegar la vista del televisor mientras tiende la mano a la espera de su bebida.

-A ver… cerveza….- dice la Sra. Takaishi mientras echa todo el contenido de la lata por la cabeza de los tres chicos.

-Pero…¿Qué?… ¡¡¿estáis locas?!!.- protestan como pueden los hombres.

-Patatas…- prosigue Sora mientras despedaza todas las patatas encima de las cabezas de los tres chicos.

-¡Sora, mi pelo!.- intenta protestar Yamato.

-Y… refrescos.- finaliza Hikari mientras vacía la lata de refresco encima de los chicos.

-Pe… pe…. ¡pero Hikari, que haces!.- grita como un histérico el pequeño rubio.

Los hombres se levantan enfadados y empiezan a quejarse por esta atrevida acción por parte de las mujeres, hasta que les hacen perder la poca paciencia que les quedaba.

-¡¡¡¡¡QUEREIS CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ Y RECOGER TODO ESTO, PANDILLA DE VAGOS!!!!!.- grita a limpio pulmón Natsuko.

Ese grito no deja indiferente a nadie y hace que los hombres se callen en el momento y con absoluto temor empiezan a recordar cuando fue la última vez que vieron a la Sra. Takaishi en ese estado: Hiroaki recordó cuando hace diez años su entonces esposa encontró pintalabios en su camisa, Yamato volvió a la tierna edad de tres años y revivió aquel momento en el que su madre descubrió que le había roto todos los tacones de sus zapatos y Takeru no tuvo que hacer mucha memoria, simplemente recordó la bronca que le echo su madre cuando la semana pasada volvió de Francia, con todas estas cosas en su mente a los hombres no les queda mas remedio que asentir obedientes y empezar a hacer las tareas de la casa. Pero ese grito no solo había causado efecto en el sexo masculino, había dos chicas que al escucharlo se habían agarrado fuertemente del brazo y temerosas susurran entre si.

-Espero que siempre le caigamos bien….

-Tienes razón Sora, ahora más que nunca es cuando tenemos que tener a nuestra suegra contenta….

Y de esa forma es como los tres chicos limpiaron toda la casa, o lo intentaron. Yamato tuvo la gran idea de repartirse en zonas, dejando para su adorado hermano el cuarto de baño, para su sabio padre la cocina y él opto por limpiar la habitación, mientras tanto las tres chicas disfrutaban en el sofá de su merecido descanso.

-¡¡¡Takeru!!!, ¡¡cuando te pedí cacahuetes, me refería a que tenían que estar pelados!!, ¡que te crees que soy un mono!.- grita Hikari mientras sostiene un plato de cacahuetes en su mano a la espera de que venga su novio a recogerlos.-…. ¡¡Takeru!!, ¡¡te estoy hablando!!

-¡¡Hikari, por favor!!, en estos momentos estoy ante un cacahuete gigante flotando en el wc, ¿no puedes pelártelos tu?.- se oye a Takeru desesperado desde el baño.

-¡¡Takeru!!.- grita la castaña que ya ha perdido la paciencia.

-Voy…- asiente el chico, momentos antes de que el cacahuete flotante sea regado con todo el contenido estomacal del rubio.

-¡¡Hiroaki!!, ya me he cansado de este programa, cambia de canal.- exige Natsuko desde el salón.

-¡Pero si tienes el mando a medio metro de distancia!.- grita con enfado el hombre, mientras intenta desatascar el fregadero donde había residuos hasta de la primera papilla de Yamato.

-¡¡Hiroaki!!.- exige la mujer con firmeza.

-Voy…- dice entre dientes el hombre, mientras se acerca al salón va murmurando.- y aún hay gente que me pregunta el porque me divorcie de esta mujer….

-Yo te lo diré, porque me engañaste con la zorra que presentaba el tiempo.- contesta con enfado Natsuko, cuyo oído seria la envidia de cualquier perro.

-¡Eso es mentira!, ¡nunca paso nada!.- se defiende Hiroaki intentando conservar su dignidad, pero por desgracia para él, su hijo menor ya lo ha escuchado todo.

-¿Papa es eso cierto?.- pregunta el joven con cara desaprobatoria.- ¿fuiste infiel a mama con la chica del tiempo?

-¡Claro que no Takeru!… yo …. ¡nunca se pudo demostrar nada!.- se apresura a desmentir el padre al ver la cara de decepción que ha puesto su hijo menor.

-Pero papa… con la chica del tiempo…. ¡¡¡esta buenísima!!!, y dime ¿aún tienes su numero?.- pregunta todo entusiasmado el joven.

-¿Y para que quieres tu su numero?.- pregunta en tono amenazante la pequeña Yagami a su novio.

-Yo… para… yo…. ¡¡¡Solo quería saber si mañana va a llover!!! jejeje… ¿un cacahuete?.- pregunta el muchacho con amabilidad en un intento de librarse del enfado de su chica.

La portadora de la luz decide no continuar con esta pequeña batalla y no muy convencida manda a su chico a que siga limpiando el baño, ese momento también es aprovechado por Hiroaki para escapar de esa comprometida situación y las chicas vuelven a relajarse en el sofá.

-¡¡¡Yamato!!!.- llama Sora a su chico, pero no recibe ninguna contestación.- ¿Yamato?…. ¡¡quiero otro refresco!!… ¡¡¡Yamato!!!

-No te esfuerces Sora, Yamato lleva un buen rato dormido en su cama.- explica Gabumon mientras sale de la habitación del chico.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!, ¿pero será…?… ¡se va a enterar!.- la pelirroja con total decisión se adentra en la habitación de su novio.

-¡Oye Gabumon!, ya que estas aquí puedes ayudarnos.- empieza el periodista al digimon.- mira friega esa pila de platos y… ¿Gabumon?… ¡¡Gabumon!!, pero ¿donde se ha metido….?

Como si de un Ninja se tratase, el astuto digimon de la amistad se ha vuelto a escabullir de fregar la casa y con gran habilidad ha regresado al digimundo.

Tras unos cuantos gritos y amenazas por parte de Takenouchi, un somnoliento Yamato hace su aparición en el salón, mientras Sora sigue gritándole sin descanso.

-¡¡Quiero otro refresco, tráemelo!!.- exige la pelirroja con enfado.

-Pero Sora… si tienes uno en la mano.- intenta razonar Ishida.

-¡¡Pero no es Light!!, ¡¡yo quiero Light!!

-¿Desde cuando tomas tu refrescos Light?.- pregunta extrañado el portador de la amistad.

-¡¡Desde hoy!!, ¡¡y venga Yamato, me apetecería tomármelo antes de que acabe el año!!.- ordena la muchacha mientras empuja a su novio hacia la puerta.

-Voy…. Pero antes tengo que hacer algo.

Yamato se vuelve a meter en su habitación, ante la desconfiada mirada de su novia y la expectante mirada de todos los demás, segundos después sale con el ordenador en las manos en dirección al cuarto de baño.

-¡¡Yamato!!, ¡¡pero no tires el ordenador ahí!!, ¡¡con lo que me había costado desatascarlo!!.- protesta Takeru al ver como su hermano había arrojado su ordenador al wc.

Las chicas empezaron a cotillear entre ellas y al ver como Hiroaki fregaba los platos con su esponja del baño, Natsuko opto por olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones abriendo una botella de su característico vino. Pronto el vino le hizo efecto y empezó a darle a sus nueras consejos muy útiles para su futura vida matrimonial con un Ishida.

-¡No seáis tontas!, aún estáis a tiempo, ¡no os caséis nunca!.- dice la mujer entre trago y trago de vino.

-Sra. Takaishi yo creo que…- intenta responder Sora lo más educadamente posible pero es interrumpida por su suegra.

-Llámame Natsuko, por favor… Sra. Takaishi me hace muy mayor y haz caso a lo que te digo… sino algún día te encontraras con perfume de mujer en la ropa de tu marido y te preguntaras que has hecho con tu vida.- cuenta la señora, que obviamente el vino no le hace recordar los mejores momentos de su matrimonio precisamente.

-Bueno seño… digo Natsuko… estoy segura de que Yamato nunca me haría eso… ¿verdad?.- pregunta nerviosa la pelirroja esperando la aprobación de Hikari.

-Eh… yo creo que… ¿y Takeru?.- pregunta la portadora de la luz a su suegra, en un claro intento por no tener que responder la incomoda pregunta que le ha hecho su amiga.

-¡Ay, chicas!, creo que Hikari lo tiene mejor, porque al fin y al cabo a Takeru lo he criado yo y sabe que tiene que respetar a las mujeres, porque sino se llevaría una gran paliza.- cuenta Natsuko como si estuviese recordando alguna anécdota que le ha ocurrido con su hijo recientemente.-… pero Yamato….

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa con Yamato?.- pregunta inquieta la pelirroja.

-Solo te diré… que reces para que en estos diez años no se le haya pegado ninguna costumbre de su padre.- dice Takaishi como si estuviese narrando la crónica de una infidelidad anunciada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué dice?… lo siento pero no sabe de lo que habla… Yamato es un gran novio y confío en él… nunca me haría eso… ¡¡lo oye!!… ¡¡nunca!!.- grita como una histérica Takenouchi.

-¿Cuánto rato lleva fuera?.- pregunta Natsuko dándole otro trago a su bebida.

-Cinco minutos.. ¿Por qué?.- pregunta la pelirroja extrañada.

-Eso es lo que su padre y yo tardamos en concebirle y me dio tiempo a peinarme y vestirme…- explica la madre de Yamato con una sonrisa por recordar ese momento.

-¿Y que?… Yamato no…. ¡Yamato no esta con otra!, yo confío en el… ¡¡confío en el!!.- vuelva a gritar como una posesa la pelirroja.

-Vale..- asiente Natsuko haciendo que su nuera se tranquilice.

Pero la tranquilidad de Takenouchi duro escasos minutos, más bien escasos segundos, ya que levantándose del sofá como si estuviese poseída, agarra el teléfono móvil que hay en la mesa y empieza a llamar como una desesperada.

-¡Y por que no me contesta!, ¡me da como que no esta disponible!.- grita como un histérica la chica al teléfono.-… ¡¡¡será cabrón!!!

Y en ese momento de desesperación para Takenouchi, el aludido hace su aparición en el hogar. Al verlo Sora se dirige hacia el como una autentica sicópata.

-¡Tu ¿se puede saber donde estabas?!

-Eh… yo… eh… tu refresco.- tartamudea Ishida, puesto que la mirada de su novia asustaría hasta a La Masa.

-¿Y por que no contestas el teléfono eh?.- empieza a decir la chica mientras le pega con el teléfono a su novio.

-¡¡Cómo quieres que conteste si mi móvil es el teléfono que estas usando como arma arrojadiza contra mi!!.- explica el muchacho que aún no entiende nada de lo que esta pasando.

-¡¡No me mientas Ishida!!… ¿has estado con otra verdad?… ¡¡cerdo, hueles a colonia de mujer!!.- grita la chica entre lágrimas tras olfatear a su novio.

-Si… pero esta es tu colonia… se me gasto la mía y me eche de la tuya.- intenta explicar el sorprendido rubio.

-¿Qué?… ¡por favor Yamato!, ¿me estas diciendo que utilizas colonia de mujer?… menuda excusa más tonta…

La chica no puede ni acabar de recriminar a Yamato, porque este le planta el cuello de su camisa en las narices y entonces es cuando Sora reconoce ese olor y se da cuenta de que en efecto es el mismo que el suyo.

-¿Convencida?…- pregunta expectante Ishida.-… y ahora ¿se puede saber que narices te pasa?

-Entonces… no has estado con otra…- pregunta ya mas calmada la tenista.

-¡Como iba a estar yo con otra!… ¿se puede saber de donde has sacado esas tonterías?.- pregunta incrédulo el joven.

-¡Oh, de ningún sitio!.- dice Takenouchi mientras dirige una mirada nada afectuosa a su suegra.-…. Y por favor Yamato, no vayas diciendo por ahí que utilizas mi colonia… bastante cachondeo tienen las chicas de tenis conmigo por el hecho de que te hagas la manicura.

-Eso lo dices porque tienes envidia de mis bien cuidadas uñas, jajaja… como tu te las muerdes… ¡mirad, mirad! ¿a que son horrorosas?.- pregunta el joven mientras toma la mano de su chica y la pone en la cara a su madre y cuñada.

-¡Oh!, Yamato tiene razón deberías cuidártelas.- comenta Natsuko mientras observa la mano de su nuera.

-Si, es verdad, sino no te las podrás pintar.- dice Hikari, como si eso fuese la mayor tragedia del mundo.

-Bueno, ¡basta ya!.- grita con enfado la pelirroja, harta de que las chicas le contemplen como si fuese un monstruo de feria.

-Si… aunque yo las prefiero así, porque cuando las tiene largas me pega cada arañazo en la espalda y….- empieza el rubio como si estuviese recordando un momento muy concreto de la relación con su novia, pero Sora interrumpe de inmediato.

-¡¡Yamato!!.- grita la chica completamente avergonzada.

-¡Oh!, perdona cariño, pero es que por un momento pensé que estaba con los chicos del grupo en el insti….

Pero ese comentario, lejos de tranquilizar a Sora a hecho que se enfurezca aún más con su novio y le dirige una mirada completamente amenazante que Yamato al verla capta perfectamente e intenta rectificarse.

-¡A los que por su puesto nunca he contado nada de nuestras intimidades! (Sora continua matando a su novio con la mirada y el chico empieza a cagarse en los pantalones)…. Y… y…. ¿Qué decías papa?.- pregunta el chico haciéndose el despistado en un desesperado intento por salir de ahí.

Por el bien de su salud cardiaca, Sora decide tranquilizarse por el momento y escuchar atentamente el consejo que le da su suegra para el futuro.

-Sora…. Te voy a dar la clave para poder sobrellevar tu futura vida con un Ishida…. ¡Toma!.- dice Natsuko mientras ofrece un vaso de vino a la pelirroja.

-¡Gracias Natsuko!, pero no bebo…- se excusa la joven.

-¡Papa mira!, con tu champú anticaída se quita muy bien la grasa.- se oye desde la cocina a un entusiasmado Yamato.

-Dame eso.- dice la chica recogiendo el vaso de vino que le ofrece su suegra, al ver que es lo que le espera como futura señora Ishida.

Sora comienza a beber vino y pronto igualara en borrachera a su proveedora y madre de su novio.

-¡Debería dejarle!… sino acabara poniéndome los cuernos.- habla la chica entre trago y trago.

-Sora, tranquila… oye creo que has bebido demasiado… lo se por experiencia.- dice la pequeña Hikari intentando, inútilmente, que su cuñada deje de beber.

-Oh Sora, no hagas caso a lo que te he dicho antes… puede que Yamato no sea como su padre… físicamente al menos se parece a mi familia…- intenta consolar Natsuko.

-Gracias, pero estoy segura que se cansara de mi y se buscara a otra que no le chille tanto y que acceda a hacer todas las extrañas ideas que tiene en la cama…- prosigue la muchacha a su bola.

-¿Extrañas ideas?… vaya pues al final si que se va parecer a su padre.- continua Natsuko con una divertida sonrisa.

-¡Si, Natsuko!, ¡extrañas ideas!… porque tu hijo es muy raro en la cama…. Siempre esta sacando ideas de películas que tiene guardadas debajo del colchón…. Aunque una de su más recurrente fantasía es la de Star Wars, con Han Solo y la Princesa Leia…- cuenta la pelirroja, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que no se le trabe la lengua al hablar.

-¡No te preocupes, esa fantasía es muy común! y sobre todo para mi hijo, siempre le ha gustado Star Wars, cuando era pequeño imitaba al Darth Vader ese, yo pensaba que tenia asma..…- cuenta Takaishi.

-Ya… pero lo normal es que el chico haga de Han y la chica de Leia… ¿no?….- explica la desinhibida Takenouchi.

-Jajajajajajajajaja…. ¡La princesa Leia!… y dime… ¿se puso los moños a cada lado? jajajajaja.- pregunta Takeru entre carcajadas, asomándose de detrás del sofá.

-¡Takeru! ¿ya has terminado con el baño?.- pregunta con enfado Hikari, al ver que su novio les estaba espiando.

-Vale, vale ya me voy…- asiente el joven rubio.

El chico se aleja en dirección al baño, pero cuando pasa por delante de su hermano empieza a tararear la marcha imperial de Star Wars (canción de Darth Vader) menos mal que Yamato esta demasiado ocupado intentando desatascar la tubería y no se entera muy bien de lo que pasa.

-¡¡Ah!!, definitivamente se parece a su padre… jajajaja, porque Hiroaki siempre se ponía mi ropa interior… es más, en el divorcio pidió la mitad de mi lencería… jajajajajaja.- cuenta Natsuko, mientras abre la séptima botella de vino.

-Pues… pues…. ¡Pues Takeru el otro día me beso con lengua!, y… y…. y…. ¡¡intento tocarme el culo!!… pero se hizo un lío y acabo tocándoselo a mi hermano…- se apresura a contar Yagami viéndose desplazada por el tema de conversación que están teniendo sus amigas.

Natsuko y Sora se miran entre ellas con cara de "Waa, ¡que excitante!", (ironía) y la pelirroja decide darle unos sabios consejos a su cuñada.

-Hikari… no te preocupes, no tengas prisa en crecer…

-¿Por qué sino Taichi me matara a mi y a Takeru?.- pregunta la portadora de la luz.

-Eh… pues si… pero aparte de eso, debes de aprovechar esta etapa de tu relación, es la más bonita… daría lo que fuera por volver a esta etapa con Yamato… cuando te ruborizas si te mira, te pones de los nervios cuando te agarra la mano y te tiemblan las piernas cuando te besa…- cuenta Sora con melancolía.-… porque cuando pasáis a la siguiente fase, todo eso se acaba y entras en una espiral de sexo de la que no puedes salir… de modo que aprovecha cada minuto de tu relación con Takeru.

-Creo que tienes razón… voy a ver a Takeru.- dice la chica con sonrisa de enamorada mientras se levanta en busca de su novio.

-Sora… todo eso que has dicho es muy bonito… ¿iba en serio?.- pregunta con incredulidad Natsuko.

-¡Claro que no!… yo lo pase fatal al principio de mi relación… sudaba, me entraban ganas de vomitar y me subían los colores a cada momento… ahora por fin puedo estar relajada cuando estoy con Yamato…

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?.- interrumpe el aludido, que no se fía ni un pelo de lo que su madre y novia están hablando.

-¡Yamato!, cariño… ¡¡que guapo eres!!.- grita la chica con cariño abalanzándose al cuello de su novio.- no te preocupes, mi amor… solo le estaba contando a tu madre lo mucho que te quiero y lo bien que nos lo pasamos cuando hacemos el amor….

-¿Qué estabas que?.- pregunta el chico, cuyo color pálido se ha hecho dueño de su cara.

-No te preocupes hijo, aún te queda mucho para ser igual de raro que tu padre en la cama…- intenta animar, sin ningún éxito, Natsuko a su hijo.

-¡Dios, mío!, ¡¡estáis borrachas!!.- grita como un histérico el rubio al ver el estado de las chicas y las seis botellas de vino vacías que hay por el suelo.

-¡¡No estamos borrachas!!, ¡¡estamos chispas!!… y ahora aparta, necesito gasolina… ¡no, mejor!, voy a llamar a mis padres y les voy a decir lo buen amante que eres… y…. ¿Cuál es su numero?… - pregunta la chica tambaleándose de un lado a otro mientras toquetea todos los botones del mando de la televisión, con el cual esta intentando llamar a sus padres.

-Sora, cariño… deja eso y acuéstate un rato en mi cama…- dice el muchacho intentando sonar amable, mientras le arrebata el mando a distancia de las manos.

-¿Queréis dejar de cambiar de canal?… ¡lo estaba viendo!.- protesta Natsuko en su mundo.

-Si, mama… descansa tu también ¿eh?… venga Sora vamos.- dice Yamato intentando guiar a su novia a la habitación.

-¿Quieres aprovecharte de mi, Ishida?…. - pregunta Sora intentándose librar de las manos de su novio.-… porque yo soy una chica decente y tienes que respetaahhahaha….

La muchacha no puede ni terminar la frase, porque con tanto meneo ha vomitado a los pies de su novio.

-Sora… de verdad, que no voy a aprovecharme de ti.- dice el rubio, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no perder los nervios y sabiendo que nunca va a poder olvidar esta "sensual" imagen de su novia.- y ahora, vamos por favor… duerme un rato….

-Igual… si que necesito descansar…- asiente por fin la portadora del amor mientras se deja guiar por Yamato a su habitación, pero antes de que entren, Yamato tiene que hacer algo.

-¡¡Takeru, ve a limpiar el vomito del salón ahora mismo!!

-Pero…- intenta protestar el pequeño Takaishi.

-¡¡¡AHORA!!!.- grita con todas sus fuerzas Ishida, que no pudiendo pagar su furia con su ebria novia acabo haciéndolo con su hermanito.

* * *

N/A: y hasta aquí este capítulo que como de costumbre ha despertado muchas dudas e incógnitas como…. **¿Qué tal ira la cena de Ken y Miyako?, ¿cómo le ira a Gomamon en su nueva vida como Marifloramon?, ¿se enterara Koushiro quien es el chico que de verdad le interesa a Mimi?, ¿superara alguna vez Taichi lo de Sora?, ¿cómo les ira a Takeru y Hikari en su venta de camisetas?, ¿aprenderán los hombres Ishida a hacer las tareas del hogar?, ¿le será infiel Yamato a Sora?, ¿Qué hará Sora cuando se recupere de la borrachera?, ¿y Natsuko?, ahora que el ordenador esta en el wc ¿vendrán los digimons a casa de los Ishida?, ¿es verdad que Taichi y Agumon incendiaron su propia casa?, ahora que Takeru sabe las extrañas aficiones sexuales de su hermano ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en que toda Odaiba llame a Yamato princesa Leia?, ¿podrá Sora volver a salir con su novio sin tener que dar ridículas excusas a sus padres?, ¿desde cuando Yamato es un trekkie?, ¡ah, no!, esos son los de Star Treck… pues un ¿Starwis?, ¿existe la palabra starwis?**… si estas dudas no son suficientes, esperen al siguiente capitulo que se les formaran bastantes más…. ¡¡sigan leyendo!!


	2. La loba feroz

**La loba feroz:**

Mientras Sora dormía la mona en la cama de su novio, miles de historias sucedían en la ciudad de Odaiba en ese momento, como la de dos chicos que iban paseando cada uno con sus propios dilemas en la cabeza.

-Pues parece que al final no va llover.- comenta un pelirrojo mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Sora!, ¡Sora!, ¡y otra vez Sora!, ¡Koushiro definitivamente estas enfermo!.- grita un moreno haciendo que todos los viandantes se le queden mirando con cara de miedo.

No lejos de ahí uno de sus más jóvenes amigos y su digimon se encontraban intentando acceder a ciertas bebidas que no suelen venderse a menores, es decir alcohol.

-¡Fuera de aquí, niño!… ¡¡y como te vuelva a ver intentando robar mi vino llamare a tus padres!!.- dice el dependiente de la tienda mientras saca al joven Iori a empujones.

-¿Ah, si?, pues te vas a enterar… ¡Armadillomon ataca!.- grita como un histérico Iori, en una demostración de que la fiesta de Takeru tuvo unas grandes consecuencias en su dependencia por el alcohol, vamos que se hizo alcohólico.

-¿Y para esto me traes del Digimundo?, ¡Iori eres un pesado, búscate la vida!.- dice Armadillomon con desgana.

-¡¡Eh, tu!!, ¡tienes que hacerme caso y!…. ¡te estoy hablando!.- grita Hida a su digimon, que hace rato que le esta ignorando.

Pero esos gritos si son oídos por Taichi y Koushiro y alarmados se acercan hasta ellos.

-¡Iori, Armadillomon!, ¿Qué es este escándalo?.- pregunta con autoridad el pelirrojo.

-Oh, nada…. este digimon inútil, que no me hace caso… oye Koushiro-san, ¿tu podrías prestarme un rato a Tentomon?.- pregunta el pequeño de los digielegidos en un desesperado intento por conseguir un compañero digital que no le ignore.

-Te lo dejaría encantado Iori, pero ahora esta muy ocupado ayudando a Goma… digo Marifloramon con su cambio…. El pobre se siente culpable y junto con Wormon, que también esta bastante ido tras la fiesta de Takeru, le ayudan en su espectáculo de cabaret…. Creo que han formado un grupo… los….

-¡¡Marifloramon y el coro de las flores!!.- grita por todo lo alto Armadillomon, como si hubiese recordado algo tremendamente importante.-… y hoy era su primera actuación en el Digimundo…. ¡y me la estoy perdiendo!… ¡Iori no me vuelvas a llamar!

Con estas palabras el compañero digital de Iori sale corriendo dejando a sus amigos completamente intrigados sobre ese espectáculo de música y variedades que realiza Marifloramon, pero a Iori le ha surgido una duda mucho más importante y aprovechando que el genio Koushiro esta ahí, se la expondrá.

-Koushiro-san, ¿los digimons pueden cambiar de sexo?

-¿Has estado mirando mi carpeta titulada proyecto J?.- pregunta Izumi, como si estuviese poseído mientras zarandea a Iori de la camisa.

-Yo… yo… yo no se nada…. ¡¡Taichi-san, por favor ayúdame!!.- ruega el pobre chico, que verdaderamente esta temiendo por su vida.

-¡¡Sora!!, ¡¡Sora!! ¡¡y Sora, otra vez!!… deberíais hacéroslo mirar…. ¡¡locos!!.- grita como un poseso Taichi, que hasta entonces había estado como en otro mundo y de hecho creemos que aún continua en él.

-Pero Taichi-san, creo que nadie ha nombrado a…

-¡¡No lo digas!!.- interrumpe Koushiro tapándole la boca a su joven amigo.-… confía en mi, es mejor no nombrarla.

Iori no puede evitar asustarse y empezar a preguntarse que es lo que hace con esos dos chicos, que evidentemente tienen graves problemas mentales, pero aún se asusta más cuando Izumi recibe una extraña llamada.

-Moshi, moshi?… aja… aja…. Recibido…. ¡¡¡has dicho el proyecto C!!!, de acuerdo… voy para allá… ¡¡¡y ni se os ocurra empezar sin mi….!!!

Tras esta intrigante conversación, Koushiro cuelga el teléfono y con la más absoluta seriedad se dirige a sus expectantes amigos, bueno en realidad Taichi no le había prestado ninguna atención, para variar.

-Chicos, el deber me llama… si no vuelvo decidle a mis padres que les quiero y que no se les ocurra mirar en mi ordenador la carpeta titulada P. P. D. E. M. A. G. E. (proyecto para dominar el mundo a gran escala)… y Iori puedes quedarte con Tentomon… en cuanto a ti Taichi… ¡¡¡olvida de una vez a Sora, que no te quiere!!!.- grita el pelirrojo mientras sale corriendo a cumplir su destino.

-¡¡Sayonara, Koushiro!!, ¡que tengas suerte!.- se despide amablemente Yagami con una sonrisa dejando a Iori más estupefacto de lo que estaba.

-Esto… Taichi-san, ¿no te afecta lo que ha dicho?

-¡Y ya estamos otra vez con Sora!, ¡¡niño, como no te calles te vas a llevar una paliza!!.- vuelve a gritar el moreno en una demostración de sus locuras transitorias.

Iori vuelve a temer por su vida y opta por callarse de inmediato, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea de cómo poder utilizar al trastornado de su amigo para su propio beneficio.

-Taichi, ve a esa tienda y cómprame vino.- ordena el joven Iori con todo el morro.

-¿Qué has dicho de Sora, mocoso?.- sigue Yagami a su bola.

-No, igual no me he explicado bien, he dicho Taichi ve a esa tienda y cómprame vino o sino mañana toda Odaiba sabrá quien provoco el incendio de la casa de Takeru y también el de tu casa.- dice el chico, que obviamente no le han enseñado que no es conveniente meterse con un chico que le pasa tres cabezas (sin contar el pelo).

-¿Me estas chantajeando?.- pregunta el moreno incrédulo, que ante esta atrevida acción por fin ha olvidado a la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que no!, solo te estoy diciendo que como no hagas lo que yo te digo, diré a todos tu pequeño secreto.- explica el chico al ver que su amigo no había entendido su plan.

-Eso es chantajear…

-¿Ah si?… pues entonces si… ¡te estoy chantajeando!.- dice Iori haciendo gala de eso de que no te acostaras sin aprender una cosa nueva.

-Mira niño, haremos otro trato… tu no dices nada y yo me encargare de que la próxima casa que arda no sea la tuya… no se si me entiendes.- propone Yagami demostrando que a mafioso no le gana nadie.

-Me… me… me parece bien.- tartamudea el muchacho cuyos pantalones se están empezando a mojar de orina.

-¡¡¡Iori, por fin te encuentro!!!.- grita una joven de unos 17 años con gran parecido a la futura hija de Iori, que va corriendo hacia el chico.- … me manda tu abuelo, quiere que te vigile para que no compres vino…. Que tontería ¿no?, como si a ti te gustase beber ese tipo de cosas….

-Si,…jejeje… creo que mi abuelo ya empieza a estar un poco senil…- dice Iori haciéndose el loco.

-Ejem….- carraspea el moreno.

-¿Y que tal el día?.- pregunta Iori a la muchacha sin hacer el menor caso a su amigo.

-Oh, bien… estuve ayudando a tu madre a hacer la comida y…

-Ejem….- vuelve a carraspear Yagami.

-Si, perdona, ¡¡que tonto soy!!… ¿Taichi-san quieres un caramelo?.- ofrece Iori con amabilidad, ante la total desesperación de su amigo.

-Iori ¿es que no nos vas a presentar?.- pregunta Taichi intentando sonar amable delante de la chica, porque en cuanto esta se vaya, Iori va a tener que salir corriendo para salvarse de la furia de su amigo.

-Oh… vale… Taichi-san, esta es mi prima Akane Nakamura, que ha venido a pasar unos días con nosotros, prima este que va dejando un rastro de babas es mi amigo Taichi Yagami.

-Vaya, Sora bonito nombre….

-¿Eh?.- pregunta estupefacta la joven.

-No… quiero decir que Sora es un nombre muy bonito… y el tuyo casi es igual de bonito… y …¡no!, lo que quiero decir es que tienes un nombre muy bonito, pero no tanto como Sora… y… ¡no!, lo que en realidad quiero decir es que….. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?.- pregunta al fin Yagami, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer más el ridículo en tan poco tiempo.

-Eh… si bueno, ya nos veremos ¿eh?… Iori no tardes en volver a casa.- dice la chica, mientras intenta escapar de ahí desesperadamente.

-¡Bravo!.- exclama con ironía Hida, al ver el lamentable espectáculo que su amigo había hecho para ligarse a su prima.

-¿Qué dices enano?.- amenaza Yagami, ya harto del cachondeo de su amigo.

-Na… na… na… nada, que si quieres te puedo dar su teléfono.- propone el chico, que una vez más teme por su integridad física.

-De acuerdo dámelo, creo que esa es la chica que necesito para poder olvidarme de ella.- dice el chico con melancolía.

-¿Quién es ella?, ¿Sora?… ¿te refieres a Sora verdad?… supongo que para ti será muy duro que Sora pase de ti y que Sora prefiriese a Yamato… porque Sora es una chica muy especial para ti, y Sora además….

-¡¿Quieres darme el numero de una maldita vez?!.- grita como un histérico el moreno al bocazas de su amigo.

-Yo… yo… su numero no lo tengo aquí, pero esta viviendo en mi casa.- se apresura a contestar Hida, que nuevamente desearía que un notario estuviese cerca para poder hacer su testamento.

Taichi con este nuevo objetivo en su vida se aleja y por primera vez su mente no esta puesta en su pelirroja amiga, por el contrario Iori se queda completamente desolado y ve como la posibilidad de conseguir su objetivo se va haciendo más lejana a cada momento.

Yamato, tras dejar a su novia tambaleándose en la puerta de su casa, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por Odaiba para poder borrar la imagen de la mujer que ama vomitándole en los pies y al final sus piernas le llevaron hasta la cafetería donde los digielegidos solían reunirse cuando tenían que estar en clase. Al entrar, pronto vio que uno de sus amigos también estaba ahí y su cara reflejaba que estaba bastante deprimido por lo que Yamato, haciendo gala de su emblema de la amistad, decidió intentar escabullirse de ahí antes de que su amigo le viese y tuviese que aguantar sus lamentos.

-¡¡Eh, Yamato!!... ¡Yamato hola estoy aquí!.- grita un joven con goggles al reconocer a su amigo mientras intentaba salir de la cafetería.

-Mierda….me ha visto….- dice para si mismo el chico, luego dándose la vuelta intenta saludar al joven lo más amablemente posible.-… ¡Ah!, hi Daisuke… no te había visto….

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta…. Venga siéntate conmigo que te invito a algo…- dice el chico con simpatía.

Lo último que desea en estos momentos el joven Yamato es tener que aguantar a Motomiya y sus absurdeces, pero el hecho de que Daisuke invite no es muy común por lo que Ishida decide aprovecharlo, además así tal vez pueda desahogar todas sus frustraciones en el goggle-boy.

-Daisuke… ¿sabes que es lo peor que te puede pasar?…- pregunta el joven desanimado mientras examina el trozo de tarta que ha pedido y que obviamente si tuviese que pagar él no habría pedido.

-¡¡¡Ya se!!!, ¡¡¡Ya se!!!…. ¡que tu hermana te esconda los calzoncillos!… no, no… ¡que tu digimon se coma tu postre!… ¡no!…¡no!… .- contesta todo entusiasmado el chico, que no entiende el significado de pregunta retórica.

-No Daisuke… era una introducción para contarte mi problema y….

-¡¡No me lo digas!!, ¡¡que casi lo tengo!!…. que después de dar un masaje en los pies a tu abuela luego no te de la paga….¡no, esta vez ya lo se!… ¡que Hikari salga con Takeru!…..

Tras un buen rato por parte de Daisuke diciendo ridiculeces, Yamato llega a su limite y empieza a enfurecerse.

-¡¡Daisuke!!… creo que el margen de escucharte por cortesía acabo hace veinte minutos… ¡pesado!… ¿vas a escucharme de una vez o me voy?….- interrumpe Ishida ya harto de la verborrea de su amigo.

-Vale, vale… perdón por pensar que podía contarte algún problema…- dice el chico en un intento de ironía.

-Daisuke, que tu madre ya no quiera cómprate esas galletitas de dinosaurios que comías cuando eras bebe… no es un problema….- argumenta el rubio con autoridad, intentando dar por zanjado el tema.

-No lo será para ti… a mi me gustaban…- murmura con tristeza el joven Motomiya.

-Daisuke, escúchame atentamente…. Lo peor que te puede pasar es….

-¡¡Fallar un penalti en el tiempo de descuento!!.- vuelve a interrumpir el muchacho en una demostración de valentía, puesto que no le importa que la vena de la frente de Yamato este a punto de estallar.

-Vale, vale… te escucho.- dice al fin Motomiya mientras se lleva la mano a la cara debido a la bofetada que Ishida le acaba de proporcionar.

-Es algo terrible… dime si existe algo peor que tu madre y novia se emborrachen y hablen sobre mis habilidades en la cama.- cuenta el chico, no pudiendo retener por más tiempo esta información para el solo.

-¿Que le has hecho a mi madre, cerdo?.- grita como un histérico el goggle-boy, al que obviamente hay que explicarle las cosas como si fuese un niño de tres años.

-¿Qué dices?… me refiero a mi madre… ¡mi madre!, y a Sora… fue algo bochornoso…- prosigue Ishida, mientras grava mentalmente… "No volver a intentar explicarle algo a Motomiya que no salga en Barrio Sésamo"

-Oh, vale… ¡que exagerado eres Yamato!… yo creo que es más horrible que V-mon cague en los deberes que te costo un día entero copiar a Take… digo… hacer… si eso es hacer, jejejejeje.- cuenta Daisuke intentando disimular, en una nueva demostración de que digas lo que le digas a Daisuke, el siempre va ir a su bola.

-Tu eres aún muy pequeño para entenderlo….- intenta explicar Yamato, sonando lo más adulto posible.

-Bueno, yo creo que si mama y Hikari hablasen sobre sexo, lo encontraría muy excitante.- comenta Motomiya, dando muestra del alboroto hormonal que supone la adolescencia.

-Vale Daisuke… dos cosas… primero, Hikari-chan no es tu novia y segundo…. Toma aquí tienes el numero de mi sicólogo, llámale… me ayudo mucho.- dice el rubio, que al igual que todos se ha asustado al escuchar lo que le excita sexualmente a su amigo.

-Vaya, no sabía que fuiste a un sicólogo… cuando fue… ¿Cuándo tus padres se separaron?.- pregunta el chico con preocupación.

-¡No!… fui el año pasado, cuando una papelera intento matarme, luego me di cuenta de que lo que necesitaba no era un sicólogo sino un lavado de estomago y que las pastillitas con un dibujito de la conejita de play-boy que Akira me había dado… no eran aspirinas precisamente……- explica el chico, que lo último que quiere es recordar esa fatídica noche.

-¿Y que eran?, ¿Qué eran?.- pregunta Daisuke con curiosidad, puesto que escuchar conejita de play-boy ha hecho que ese tema le resulte tremendamente atractivo.

-Eran… ¡cosas malas que nunca debes tomar!… para que lo entiendas… ¡caca!.- grita Ishida en tono paternal a su curioso amigo.

-Bueno Yamato, me tengo que ir… he quedado con Takeru en mi casa… aún tenemos que resolver un tema muy importante.- explica Motomiya con absoluta seriedad, acto seguido se levanta y se va.

-Y yo para que le cuento mi vida a este desgraciado….- murmura para si mismo Yamato, pero como la ley de Murphy dice: si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal….…

-Tome joven la cuenta…- dice el camarero a Yamato.

-Esto… ha habido un error, pagaba el chico que se ha ido…- se intenta excusar Ishida.

-No el me ha dicho que pagabas tu.- vuelve a decir el camarero.

-Será cabrón… bueno, tampoco he pedido tanto… no puede ser mucho… - se auto consuela el rubio, pero al mirar la cuenta es consciente de que Daisuke se ha pasado toda la tarde en la cafetería y su deuda es más que considerable.

-¡¡¡¡DAISUKE!!!!.- grita como un histérico el estafado Yamato.

El joven goggle-boy corrió hasta su casa y ahí fue testigo de algo que hará que el odio que siente por Takeru se duplique.

-Muchas gracias Sra. Motomiya, es muy amable.- dice educadamente Takeru mientras toma en sus manos una galletita con forma de dinosaurio que le ofrece la madre de Daisuke.

-¡Dijiste que ya no se hacían!.- grita Motomiya intentando contener las lagrimas.

-Oh, Daisuke… la verdad es que…. ¡soy tu madre no tengo que darte explicaciones!.- contesta la señora dejando a su hijo con la palabra en la boca y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Daisuke, por fin has venido… dime, ¿para que querías que viniese?…mmmm esta galletita esta riquísima.- dice el chico mientras degusta ese manjar, dejando a Daisuke con la baba colgando.

-¡Se acabo Takeru!… esto ha ido demasiado lejos… tu y yo, tenemos una cuenta pendiente.- dice el discípulo de Yagami recuperando la seriedad.

-De acuerdo…. Resolvámoslo como hombres…..- accede Takaishi, poniéndose también serio.

(Empieza a sonar la canción de _El bueno, el feo y el malo_)

Takeru y Daisuke se quedan inmóviles mirándose a los ojos, observando cada movimiento de su adversario, mientras un matojo de hierba seca rueda por la habitación…

-Esto… Daisuke, ¿es normal que eso ruede por tu habitación?…- pregunta Takeru sorprendido.

-Ah, eso… es la cena de V-mon he decidido ponerle a régimen y… ¡no cambies de tema Takeru!.- vuelve a incorporarse Motomiya.

-De acuerdo….. Pero Daisuke quita de una vez esa canción….

-Oh, si perdona… es que me había apoyado en el reproductor sin querer jejejeje…

Motomiya apaga el reproductor y saca el cd que estaba puesto "Las mejores canciones de Westerns".

-Creo que esta es más indicada….- dice el chico mientras introduce otro cd en el reproductor.

"_Abuelito dime tú, qué sonidos son los que oigo yo. Abuelito dime tú, por qué yo en la nube voy…."_

Como si estuviesen poseídos por el espíritu de Heidi ambos jóvenes empiezan a cantar todo entusiasmados la canción y a bailar de un lado a otro entrelazando sus brazos, hasta que Daisuke por fin vuelve en si y recuerda porque ha citado a Takeru ahí.

-¡Basta ya!… ¡no te he llamado para que escuchemos juntos canciones!.- dice el goggle-boy con enfado mientras apaga violentamente el reproductor.

-Si tienes razón, Heidi es para niñas… ¡pon las de Dragon Ball!.- propone el rubio con ilusión.

-No lo tengo se lo deje a Taichi-san y aún no me lo ha devuelto…. ¡No cambies de tema Takeru!… ¡vamos a resolver lo nuestro de una vez!.- vuelve a gritar como un poseso Daisuke.

-De acuerdo…- asiente el rubio con decisión.

Tras tantos preámbulos ambos jóvenes van a saldar por fin su cuentas pendientes y se hará con una lucha a muerte…..

-¡Me pido Naruto!.- se apresura a gritar Takaishi.

-¡Yo Sakura!.. ¡no!… ¡Naruto!… ¡no!… ¡mierda!…- grita el chico al ver que una vez más Takeru se le ha adelantado.

Tras incalculables horas jugando a la consola, Takeru ya empieza a estar un poco cansado y se lo hace saber a su amigo.

-Venga Daisuke, vamos a dejarlo ya… te he ganado como unas quince veces… y ya hemos resuelto todas nuestras cuentas…. Te parece bien que Hikari este conmigo, he ganado tu consola, que en realidad era mía, he ganado tu videojuego de Naruto, que en realidad era mío, y también he ganado tus calzoncillos de los teletubbies… ¿Qué más quieres apostar?…- dice el chico con síntomas de cansancio.

-¡Solo una más!… que ya he aprendido a enfocar los chakras….- sigue Motomiya sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Valeee, pero dile a tu madre que me traiga más galletitas…- asiente Takeru, sin saber que ese comentario ha despertado de nuevo toda la furia de su amigo.

Al día siguiente, Yamato estaba realmente feliz y no porque había conseguido eliminar la mancha de vomito de sus calcetines, que también sino porque al fin los padres de Sora habían claudicado y permitirían que su hija tuviese una cita con él. Los chicos habían quedado en un céntrico parque de Odaiba y cuando Yamato vio acercarse a su amada la sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, pero pronto desapareció por una expresión de extrañeza al ver quien era la que venia con ella.

-Hi, Sora!… y Biyomon…- saluda el chico extrañado al ver la presencia del ave y como buen novio va a darle un delicado beso a su chica pero…

-¡Quieto!.- dice Biyomon interponiéndose en el camino de Ishida y haciendo que este bese el pico del ave.

-¡Biyomon, que haces!.- protesta el joven mientras se frota la boca.

-Debe haber una distancia de por lo menos un metro entre vosotros.- explica la digimon con autoridad.

-¿Qué?… ¿que tonterías estas diciendo?… aparta y… aparta….

El joven intenta por todos los medios acceder hasta su novia, pero Biyomon se las apaña para estar siempre en medio, hasta que Ishida pierde los nervios.

-¡Sora!…¿quieres decirle algo a esta pesada?

-Ay, Yamato… no grites por favor…- suplica la chica sosteniéndose la cabeza, en una demostración de lo que es una resaca de caballo.

-Pero… ¿puedes explicarme porque te has traído a esta?.- pregunta Yamato intentando sonar lo más sereno posible.

-Yo no la he traído… la envían mis padres.- explica la muchacha como puede.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta Ishida con confusión.

-Pues eso, que mis padres me dejan salir contigo, pero tiene que estar Biyomon vigilándonos… para que no hagamos… ya sabes… cosas inadecuadas… y… ¡vamos a la sombra por favor!.- dice la chica mientras intenta taparse de los incómodos rayos del sol.

-Pues menudo planazo…. ¡ya se!… Biyomon tu compañera es Sora… pues bien tienes que hacer lo que ella te diga, no lo que digan sus padres.- dice el muchacho intentando sonar lógico.

-Mmmm, ¡no!… creo que voy a hacer caso a su madre… porque me ha prometido que cocinara mi plato favorito toda la semana.- dice la digimon con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Muy bien estúpido pajarraco como no te vayas ahora mismo te desplumo!.- amenaza Yamato que ya ha perdido la poca paciencia que le caracteriza.

-Biyomon…. Shinka….

-¡¡Ahhh!!… Sora, por favor detenla…- suplica Ishida intentándose esconder detrás de su novia, al darse cuenta de que provocar a un digimon que puede volverse en un pájaro gigante no es lo más recomendable.

-Jajajajajajaja… era broma… ¡mira que cara de susto has puesto!.- dice Biyomon riéndose del rubio.

-Yo… yo… yo no tenía miedo.- tartamudea Ishida intentando conservar su dignidad, cosa que no consigue puesto que sus piernas aún siguen temblando.

-¡Por favor!… ¡queréis dejar de gritar de una vez!.- vuelve a suplicar Takenouchi.-… y que alguien apague esa luz tan molesta.

-Sora… ¿te refieres al sol?.- pregunta Yamato con timidez.

-¡Que no grites te he dicho!.- pide de nuevo Sora, que obviamente no esta en su mejor día.

La cita no fue lo que Yamato esperaba precisamente, ya que su novia estaba como un muerto viviente y por si esto fuera poco tenía que aguantar a Biyomon y todos sus caprichos.

-Yamato… cómprame un helado.- exige la digimon rosácea.

-Déjame en paz.- contesta el rubio con enfado.

-Yamato cómprame un helado o los papas de Sora creerán que te has sobrepasado con su hija…

-¿Y de que lo quieres?… lastima te atragantes…

-¿Qué has dicho?.- pregunta la digimon haciéndose la sorda.

-He dicho… que te aproveche, jejeje…. Bruja…

De esta forma la tarde fue pasando, hasta que a Yamato al fin se le ocurrió una idea para deshacerse de la pesada compañera de Sora.

-Ya lo tengo… llamare a Gabumon.- susurra el chico a su novia mientras saca su D-terminal.

-¿Qué?, ¿te has vuelto loco?…- dice la pelirroja despertando al fin de su trance.-… no quiero que mandes a Gabumon a luchar contra Biyomon.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso… no creo que luchen precisamente.- dice el chico con una sonrisa picara mientras envía el mensaje a su amigo.

En menos de dos minutos Gabumon ya ha hecho su aparición, y corriendo se dirige a su querida Biyomon para sorpresa de Sora y enfado de Yamato.

-Vaya que prisa se ha dado para esto… y cuando ese Seadramon me tenia atrapado, casi no consigo que me haga caso… no quería mojarse, el muy remilgado…- comenta Ishida con molestia.

Pero Sora aún esta bastante desconcertada y no entiende el por que su novio ha llamado a Gabumon hasta que sus ojos son testigos de algo que nunca habría imaginado.

-Yamato… ¿Por qué Gabumon ha venido tan pronto?…¿y por que esta abrazando a Biyomon?… ¿y por que están besándose?…¿y por que….¡Oh, Dios mío!… ¡¡quítale las manos de encima pervertido!!.- grita como una posesa la portadora del amor al ver lo que Gabumon esta haciendo a su querida e inocente compañera.

-¡Tranquila, cariño!… lo que están haciendo no es malo… aunque supongo que también se podrían ir a un motel.- comenta Yamato al ver lo poco pudorosos que son sus amigos para demostrar su afecto.

Los dos digimons se alejaron ensimismados en ellos mismos, dejando a Takenouchi completamente alucinada.

-Yamato… Biyomon y Gabumon… ¿están….?

-Si, están enamorados… ¿ah que se ven súper monos?, aunque si los encuentras en tu cama haciendo… cosas de adultos, no te parecen tan monos…- comenta el chico, cuya mente aún no ha podido olvidar esa imagen de sus amigos.

-¿Y desde cuando…?.- intenta preguntar Sora, que aún esta en estado de shock por esta noticia.

-Creo que desde la fiesta de Takeru…. ¿no te lo comente?

-No, no me lo comentaste Yamato.- responde la chica con molestia.-… y lo que no entiendo es porque ella no me ha dicho nada, yo le cuento toda mi vida.

-Bueno… no le contaras todo, ¿verdad?.- pregunta el chico con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Si, Yamato le cuento todo…. Absolutamente todo.- confirma la pelirroja ante la total desolación de su novio.

-Genial… pues con lo bocazas que es Biyomon seguro que ya todo el Digimundo sabe mis intimidades…- dice el chico con resignación.-… es igual, no importa, el caso es que por fin nos hemos librado de esa pesada y ahora tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros solos.

El joven músico abraza por la cintura a su novia y empieza a besarle de una manera sensual y provocativa.

-Yamato… hoy no, me duele la cabeza.- se excusa la chica intentando apartar a su fogoso novio.

-No te dolería la cabeza sino te hubieses tomado siete botellas de vino mano a mano con mi madre.- recrimina el chico, que obviamente sigue molesto por esa acción de su novia.

-¡¡Vale mama!!… he aprendido la lección.- dice la chica con cachondeo, al ver que su novio la trata como una niña.

-No te preocupes cariño, que yo tengo el mejor remedio para la resaca…- empieza el chico de forma insinuante.

-¿Dos aspirinas y tres litros de agua?….- pregunta la chica sin captar las insinuaciones de su novio.

-No, lo que tu necesitas es cama y una dosis de Yamato.- dice el chico con una seductora sonrisa mientras proporciona a su novia tiernos besos en las mejillas.

-Yamato… eres un baka….- dice la chica mientras se deja llevar por los encantos de su novio.

En un momento ambos jóvenes ya se están besando apasionadamente, hasta que Sora ve algo que le llama la atención considerablemente.

-¡Jun!.- dice la chica, intentando despegar los labios de los de su novio.

-¿Qué has dicho?.- pregunta el joven alarmado.

-¡Jun!.- repite la chica, cuya mirada esta fija en la joven que camina en el horizonte.

-Sora…¿en que piensas cuando te beso?… porque me estoy empezando a cansar de que me llames como te sale de las narices.- protesta el joven con enfado.

-¡Mira Yamato!… ¡esa es Jun!.- explica la chica mientras voltea a su novio para que el también pueda ver a la muchacha.

-¿Y?..- pregunta el chico, que no tiene ni idea de porque a su novia le ha afectado tanto ver a la hermana de Daisuke.

-¡Mira!… ¡lleva puesta mi camiseta!… la que creía que había perdido en el incendio de la casa de tu madre… ¿Qué hace Jun con mi camiseta?.- pregunta la chica extrañada.

-Oh eso, Daisuke se la regalo para su cumpleaños… ¿no te lo comente?.- pregunta el chico con normalidad.

-No, Yamato… no me lo comentaste….creo que últimamente se te olvida comentarme muchas cosas…- regaña la muchacha al rubio.

-No importa déjala, yo no quería decírtelo, pero era una camiseta fea y no te quedaba bien.- dice el chico en un desesperado intento por conseguir que su novia olvide su camiseta.

-Me la regalaste tu.- sentencia la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah si?.- pregunta el chico con cara de "es la primera vez que veo esa camiseta en mi vida".

-Si, me la trajiste de tu gira del verano pasado, dijiste que era de una prestigiosa boutique.

-¿Dije boutique?… rastrillo…. Lo que quería decir es rastrillo…. Y ahora olvídate de esa camiseta, mañana te compro otra ¿eh?.- propone el chico en un desesperado intento por poder continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción de Motomiya.

-¿Me compras las camisetas en los rastrillos?… Yamato eres un cutre.- dice la chica con desaprobación.- … pero no importa, es tu regalo y lo quiero… no quiero que Jun Motomiya se pasee por ahí con la camiseta que me regalo mi novio… ¡de modo que recupérala!

-¿Y como quieres que haga eso?… esa chica esta trastornada… y no se quita esa camiseta ni para ducharse…- dice el joven con desesperación.

-Yama… cariño, utiliza tu encanto…. Existe un momento muy concreto en el que las mujeres nos desnudamos…- dice la chica con picardía.

-¿Quieres que me acueste con esa trastornada?… ¡¡estas loca!!.- grita Ishida asustado por las ideas de su novia.

-Ay Yamato, no te tienes que acostar con nadie… solo lígatela y que te de la camiseta.- explica la joven, asqueada por imaginarse la imagen de su novio acostándose con Jun.

-Sora… por favor….- suplica Ishida.- … además yo no se ligar, no he ligado en mi vida….

-Yama cariño… solo la tienes que seducir…- dice la chica intentando sonar amable.

-¡Ah, vale!, entiendo.- contesta el joven con autoridad, mientras saca su D-terminal y empieza a escribirle un mensaje a Gabumon ante la atónita mirada de su novia.

-Yamato… ¿Qué haces?

-Llamar a Gabumon para que me ayude a seducirla.

-¿Necesitas a Gabumon para seducir a una chica?.- pregunta la pelirroja con temor.

-Claro, hago que Gabu digievolucione y le digo a Jun que como no me de la camiseta le ataca.- explica Yamato, como si supiese de lo que esta hablando.

-Yamato, eso es amenazar, no seducir.- sentencia la chica, que ya esta empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Ah!… y entonces ¿Qué es seducir?.- pregunta el rubio, que esta noche va tener que leerse unas cuantas palabras del diccionario.

-Pues… seducir es… lo que haces, cuando quieres que me acueste contigo.- dice la chica mientras se sonroja.

-¿Quieres que le eche afrodisíacos en el refresco?.- pregunta el rubio con extrañeza.

-¡¿Qué haces que?!.- grita la portadora del amor con incredulidad.

-No, nada… jejeje….- intenta disimular Ishida.

-No importa Yamato, vete a recuperar esa camiseta.- dice la joven, que nunca más se va a fiar de cuando su novio le dice amablemente "cariño, ¿te traigo un refresco?"

-Pero, Sora….- intenta protestar el joven.

-Mi amor, recupera esa camiseta y tal vez… te deje hacer diana en mi cometa de la muerte.- dice la chica con voz sensual mientras juguetea con los dedos en el pecho de su novio.

-Se llama estrella de la muerte.- se atreve a corregir Yamato.

-¡¡¡¡Recupérala!!!!.- ordena como una posesa Takenouchi, lo que hace que Yamato asienta como un fiel corderito.

Sora decidió ir a esperar a su novio a la casa de este, que en ese momento estaba ocupada por Takeru, que estaba completamente ilusionado porque al fin había recuperado la consola que le había robado Daisuke, hasta que el chico recibió una visita.

-Takeru… necesito tu ayuda.- dice un empapado Patamon, que acaba de llegar del Digimundo.

-Patamon… ¿Por qué estas tan mojado?.- pregunta el rubio extrañado.

-No se Takeru dime…. ¿Dónde tenéis puesto el ordenador?.- pregunta el digimon con ironía.

-Ah, eso… yo intente sacarlo pero mi hermano no me dejo.- se excusa Takaishi mientras pulsa el mando de la consola para echar una partida.

-Takeru, he venido porque te necesito para una cosa.- empieza a explicar Patamon, mientras se escurre las orejas.

-Aja.- asiente el chico.

-Veras, es que necesito que me ayudes a digievolucionar en MagnaAngemon..- prosigue el pequeño digimon.

-Aja…. pero Patamon… tu…. ¿a quien quieres a Naruto o a Sasuke?.- pregunta el chico, que obviamente no ha prestado ninguna atención a su querido compañero.

-¡Takeru!, como no me hagas caso tiro la consola al wc, junto con el ordenador.- amenaza un desquiciado Patamon.

-Vale, vale… te escucho… pero déjame guardar la partida y… ¡¡¿eh?!!.- protesta el portador de la esperanza al ver como su compañero ha desenchufado la consola.

-Bien, así tendrás que escucharme…. Veras Takeru, es que hoy estaba con Gatomon y ella me propuso que hiciésemos una cosa pero para eso teníamos que transformarnos en Angemon y Angewomon y lo hicimos y empezamos a…

-¡¡Ahórrate los detalles, por favor!!.- suplica el rubio, que lo último que quiere saber son las costumbres sexuales de su compañero.

-Vale, esta bien… el caso es que cuando estábamos en mitad del tema me pidió que digievolucionara en MagnaAngemon…. Yo lo intente pero no puedo… necesito tu ayuda.- explica el digimon en un claro intento de dar lastima a su compañero.

-¿Y yo que quieres que le haga?… Apocalypmon destruyo mi emblema de la esperanza… ¿recuerdas?, ¿Por qué no vas a Gennai y le pides la luz de Azulongmon?.- propone el chico.

-Ya lo he intentado, pero me ha dicho que no me la da para asuntos personales, solo si un digimon malvado intenta dominar el mundo.- dice Patamon con tristeza.

-Pues mala suerte, ahora enchúfame la consola… ¿quieres?.- dice el rubio demostrando el interés que siente por el problema de su amigo.

-Takeru, yo había pensado que…….

-¡¡Estas loco!!, no voy a hacerlo.- grita como un histérico Takeru, que esta en el borde de su terraza mientras Angemon intenta empujarle.

-No te preocupes, que yo no dejare que caigas…. Pero tienes que ponerle ganas como la primera vez que digievolucione en MagnaAngemon.- intenta convencer el digimon, mientras empuja a su amigo.

-¡Que no!… ¡¡Que no voy a hacerlooooooooooooooo!!.

El chico no puede ni terminar de protestar porque su digimon ya le ha empujado al vacío, la vida de Takeru empieza a pasar por sus ojos, mientras su compañero intenta digievolucionar.

-Angemon…. Shinka……¡¡¡Mierda!!!

El joven Takaishi cerro los ojos cuando vio que se acercaba al suelo y espero el golpe, que por suerte no llego ya que Angemon le sujeto por el pie en el último segundo.

-Takeru, no has sido convincente…. Tienes que tener más esperanza.- recrimina el digimon frustrado por no haber conseguido pasar a la siguiente fase de su digievolucion.

-¡¡Angemon!!, ¡¡estas loco!!, ¡¡suéltame ahora mismo!!.- exige un asustado Takeru, mientras asimila que aún sigue con vida.

-Si, Takeru… pero vamos a intentarlo de nuevo… ¿eh?.- propone Angemon, mientras carga a su compañero y lo sube de vuelta a la terraza.

-¿Qué?… ¡ni hablar!… ¡¡¡noooooooooooooo!!!.- grita el pequeño Takaishi, que de nuevo esta cayendo al vacío.

Mientras Takeru seguía con sus "saltos de ángel", nuestro Darth Vader particular se dirigía a casa de su fan nº 1 y acosadora oficial, Jun Motomiya, para recuperar al fin la dichosa camiseta de su novia.

-Vaya, Yamato Ishida en mi casa, que sorpresa.- dice Jun con coquetería al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su ídolo.

-Si… hi Jun… ¿que tal estas?.- pregunta el chico con nerviosismo mientras se adentra a casa de Motomiya.

-Yo muy bien, pero por lo que veo no tan bien como tu…- afirma Motomiya, mientras escanea de arriba abajo la figura del rubio.

-Gracias… veras Jun, voy a serte sincero, lo que te voy a pedir es algo raro, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones… porque ya se que te gusto y….- intenta explicar Ishida, pero es cortada por la chica.

-¡Tranquilo Ishida!, no puedo creer que seas tan creído… para que lo sepas yo hace mucho tiempo que te he olvidado y soy muy feliz con mi querido y apuesto novio universitario, Shuu…- explica la joven mientras se adentra en su habitación.

Yamato al escuchar eso respira de alivio pero cuando se adentra en la habitación de Jun, el pálido se adueña nuevamente de su rostro. Puesto que prácticamente todas las paredes están repletas de fotos de Ishida en diferentes posturas y algunas con tan poca ropa que no se sabe donde las ha podido conseguir.

-Pues menos mal que ya me ha olvidado.- murmura Ishida mientras contempla estupefacto la decoración tan peculiar de la habitación.

-Y dime Yamato… ¿a que viene tu maravillosa visita?.- pregunta de forma provocativa Motomiya.

-Veras Jun… es que ha habido un error con esa camiseta que llevas.- intenta explicar el joven.

-¿Esta?… pero si ha sido un regalo de mi hermano.- dice Jun extrañada.

-Si… pero no era de tu hermano… de hecho es de Sora y por lo visto fue un regalo mío… y al ver que tu llevas su camiseta pues… como que se ha molestado un poquito.- dice el rubio intentando suavizar las cosas.

-Oh, pues te la doy, no hay problema.- dice Jun con demasiada simpatía.

-¿Así?… ¿por las buenas?.- pregunta el chico, que no se fía ni un pelo de la simpatía de Jun.

-Claro… toma anda.- dice la chica quitándose la camiseta y entregándosela a Ishida.

-Mujer… no hacia falta que te la quitases aquí y…- empieza el rubio completamente nervioso, pero se queda paralizado al contemplar los atributos de Jun.

-Si es que en verano no llevo sujetador… me hace sudar mucho.- explica la chica mientras se acerca al rubio de forma insinuante.

-Ya… ya me he dado cuenta.- contesta el chico como puede mientras intenta mirar para otro lado.- bueno, gracias por todo, yo me voy…

-¡Espera Yamato!… pensándolo mejor quiero algo a cambio.- dice la chica antes de que el rubio salga corriendo.

-Lo que me temía…. ¿a que te refieres?.- pregunta el chico con temor.

-Pues un cambio, como cuando de pequeño cambiabas cromos en el recreo con tus amigos…

-Es que yo de pequeño no era muy sociable… solía estar en un rincón tocando mi armónica… por lo que no estoy muy familiarizado con los cambios.- habla Yamato intentando hacerse el loco, mientras retrocede.

-¡Oh!, que mono… veras, yo te enseñare… yo te doy mi camiseta y tu… me das tu camisa.- propone la chica provocativamente.

-Pero.. Per……- empieza a tartamudear Ishida.

-Vamos Yamato… no seas tímido….

-Esta bien.- accede al fin Yamato, puesto que lo único que tiene en su mente en ese momento es salir de ahí como sea.

El chico, se quita la camisa y la arroja a las manos de su acosadora, pero antes de que se vaya, la chica tiene una nueva idea y sin pensarlo dos veces se tira en brazos del rubio.

-¡¿Qué haces loca?!.- protesta el chico.

-Sonríe…..- dice la joven mientras con una mano sujeta una cámara de fotos.

-¡Pero…!

-Genial… esta va ir a Facebook.- dice la chica entusiasmada contemplando la foto que acaba de tomar de ella y su ídolo abrazados semidesnudos.

-¡Estas loca!.- grita Ishida como un histérico.

-Vuelve cuando quieras Yamato… mientras tanto me quedare oliendo tu aroma tan masculino.- dice la chica pasándose la camisa de Yamato por su cara y extrañada le pregunta.-… Yamato huele a colonia de mujer.

-Si.. Uso la de mi novia… ¡¿algún problema?!.- dice el chico que finalmente ha perdido los nervios.

-No, ninguno… pero lo voy a escribir en mi blog.- contesta la chica con una sonrisa mientras toma asiento al frente de su ordenador.

Yamato opta por ignorar a esa chalada y salir de ahí lo más rápido que puede para dirigirse al fin a su casa y poder degustar la recompensa que su amada le ha preparado.

Cuando Yamato llego a su vivienda, su novia ya le estaba esperando, pero el ver a Takeru tirándose una y otra vez por la terraza mientras Angemon le echaba la bronca hizo que inevitablemente sintiese preocupación por su hermanito.

-Hi Sora!… toma ya he recuperado tu camiseta…. Oye ¿me puedes decir que hace el inútil de mi hermano?.- pregunta el chico nada más entrar en casa.

-Esta ayudando a digievolucionar a Angemon…- explica la muchacha con naturalidad mientras sostiene fuertemente el teléfono.

-Sora… ¿Qué haces con el teléfono?… ¿esperas alguna llamada?.- pregunta el chico extrañado al ver como su novia amarra el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No!,… es por si tengo que llamar a una ambulancia… o a una funeraria.- explica la pelirroja mientras contempla como Angemon empuja una y otra vez a Takeru.-… por cierto Yamato, ¿Dónde esta tu camisa?

-Ah, se la tuve que dar a Jun… un cambio, tu camiseta por mi camisa.

-¿Un cambio?.- pregunta Takenouchi alarmada.

-Si veras, parece ser que es como cuando de pequeña intercambiabas cromos con tus…

-¡¡Se lo que es un cambio, Yamato!!.- interrumpe Sora las absurdas explicaciones de su novio.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hay de malo?… y ahora si yo no recuerdo mal creo que iba a pasear un rato por tu estrella de la muerte.- dice el chico seductoramente mientras se abalanza encima de su novia.

-¡Yamato, recupera esa camisa ahora mismo!.- ordena Takenouchi empujando a su novio.

-¿Qué?… pero sino me importa, era una camisa fea y no me quedaba bien y…

-Te la regale yo.- interrumpe con brusquedad Takenouchi a su novio.

-¿Ah si?… ¿Cuándo?.- pregunta el chico con cara de "es la primera vez que veo esa camisa en mi vida".

-Tu pasado cumpleaños Yamato… y ahora recupérala, no quiero que Jun Motomiya tenga la camisa que YO le regale a MI novio… ¿has entendido?.- dice la chica con autoridad.

-Pero….

-¡¡¡Recuperala!!!.- grita Sora, que nuevamente ha perdido la paciencia.

Yamato, volviendo a sentir autentico temor vuelve a asentir como un fiel corderito y sale en busca de su camisa perdida.

-Dos visitas en un mismo día… mejor dicho en una misma hora, vaya parece que hoy estoy de suerte.- dice Jun seductoramente al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrarse nuevamente con su ídolo.

-Si… HI, Jun…. Veras es que ha vuelto a haber un error…. Necesito que me devuelvas esa camisa…- explica el chico con nerviosismo.

-¿Esta?.- pregunta la muchacha con picardía, mientras se desabrocha la camisa de Ishida que lleva puesta.

-Si… es que parece ser que fue un regalo de Sora… y le ha molestado un poquito que te la haya dado.

-No te preocupes Yamato… te la devuelvo y ya esta.- dice la mujer quitándose la camisa y dándosela a Ishida dejando nuevamente sus atributos al aire.

-Gra… gracias Jun, pero por favor… ¿Por qué no te pones algo?.- dice el chico incomodo ante la figura de Motomiya.

-De acuerdo.- dice la chica mientras toma una camiseta y se la pone, que Yamato al verla hace que se alarme más.

-Ese… ese… ese soy yo….- tartamudea el joven al contemplar una foto de cuando era bebe impreso en la camiseta.

-Si, tu hermano me la vendió, es mi camiseta de dormir… de esta forma paso todas las noches contigo.- cuenta Motomiya acercándose provocativamente al rubio.

-Y… y… ¿Qué pasa con Shuu?, ¿no tiene nada que decir?.- pregunta el chico extrañado, puesto que si Sora durmiese con una camiseta con la foto de Taichi de bebe, perdería los nervios.

-¡Ah si!, casi se me olvida… me pidió que firmes la suya.- dice la chica mientras saca otra camiseta igual.

-Claro, como no..- accede el rubio con cierto temor.-… y ahora me voy, gracias por todo.

-¡Espera Yamato!

-Estuve tan cerca….. ¿Qué quieres Jun?.- pregunta el rubio intentando sonar amable.

-Pues un cambio…. Tu camisa, por tus pantalones…- propone la joven con una picara sonrisa.

-Pe… pero… esta bien.- accede de nuevo el joven, ya que ve que es la única forma de salir de ahí.

Yamato se quita los pantalones y se los arroja a su acosadora particular.

-¡¡Pero deja de sacar fotos!!…- protesta el portador de la amistad, mientras intenta taparse como puede los calzoncillos de los Teletubbies que Takeru gano a Daisuke.

-Jajajaja… nunca lo habría imaginado… a Yamato Ishida le gustan los Teletubbies…- dice la joven mientras sigue sacando fotos a las partes bajas de su ídolo.

-¡¡No me gustan!!, para que lo sepas estos calzoncillos son de mi hermano..- se excusa el rubio, sin saber que ha empeorado aún más la situación.

-Yamato Ishida usa los calzoncillos de su hermano, ya tengo titular para mi blog, gracias Yamato… sin duda va a ser el más visitado de Odaiba….- dice la muchacha mientras toma asiento en frente de su ordenador.

-¿Y como se llama el blog?… ¿diario de una acosadora trastornada y sicópata?.- pregunta el chico con enfado.

-¡No!… se llama….

-¿La loba feroz?…. ¿Que Yamato que? Y… ¿y esta foto?… ¿pero será?…- maldice para si misma Takenouchi mientras lee con incredulidad la pantalla del ordenador.-… ¡¡Yamato!!

El aludido hace su aparición, al fin ha recuperado su camisa y llega a su casa y lo último que esta dispuesto a aguantar son los gritos de su novia.

-¡¡Yamato!!… ¿Qué es todo esto que pone en el blog de Jun?… ¿y estas fotos del Facebook?.- grita como una histérica la pelirroja a su abatido novio.

-¡¡¡Sora!!!, ¡¡hoy esta siendo sin duda el peor día de mi vida!!, primero mi novia acompañada de mi alcohólica madre, que lleva diez años sin preocuparse por mi, pero parece ser que mi vida sexual le parece interesante se emborrachan y me dejan en ridículo, luego te pones como una histérica porque otra chica lleva tu camiseta… ¡¡¡que por cierto es horrorosa!!!…. He hecho un montón de visitas a una trastornada, cuya habitación es digna de una asesina en serie que me espía y todo porque Sora Takenouchi se encapricha en que Jun no tenga estúpidas camisas regaladas que son horribles… ¡¡y cuando llego aquí me encuentro con un ataque de celos!!!…. ¡vete a la mierda!… ¡¡y no saques el ordenador del wc!!….. ¡¡¡joder!!!!.- grita el chico como un poseso, que obviamente ha perdido la razón.

-Ya… Yamato… - llama Sora con gran temor, ya que nunca había visto a su novio así de desquiciado.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!.- grita el chico nuevamente.

-Por… por…. ¿Por qué no llevas pantalones?.- se atreve a preguntar una asustada Takenouchi.

-¡Porque se los he regalado a Jun!… ¡¡¿algún problema?!!.- vuelve a gritar Yamato como un desquiciado.

-No… ninguno, solo… que…. ¿esos pantalones no eran los que te regalo tu abuela y te pidió específicamente que los llevases en su funeral?.- dice la chica mientras se prepara para recibir un nuevo grito de su novio.

-¡¡¡¡¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

* * *

N/A: y hasta aquí este nuevo capitulo, que para variar no ha resuelto ninguna duda, sino que ha dejado más como…. **¿ligara Taichi con la prima de Iori?, ¿conseguirá Iori que alguien le compre vino?, ¿conseguirá Angemon digievolucionar en MagnaAngemon antes de que Takeru muera en una de esas caídas?, ¿accederá la madre de Daisuke a darle galletitas a su hijo?, ¿se irán Gabumon y Biyomon a un motel?, ¿mandaran a alguien más los padres de Sora para vigilar a su hija y su novio?, ¿en que consiste el espectáculo de música y variedades de Goma… digo Marifloramon y el coro de las flores?, ¿le devolverá Taichi el disco de Dragon Ball a Daisuke?, ¿conseguirá Iori un compañero digital que no le ignore?, ¿A dónde ha ido Koushiro?, ¿en que consiste el proyecto J?, ¿y el C?, ¿Cuánta gente lee el blog de Jun?, ¿y mira su Facebook?, aparte de Jun y su novio ¿hay alguien más que haya comprado camisetas a Takeru y Hikari?, ¿conseguirá Yamato recuperar sus pantalones sin que le de un ataque al corazón?, ¿le volverá a hacer Sora algún regalo a su novio?, ¿Cuánto tardara Sora en darle una bofetada a Yamato como siga gritándole como un poseso?, ¿que pasa con la cena de Ken y Miyako?**… todas estas dudas y muchas más no se resolverán en el siguiente capitulo, pero bueno… ¡¡sigan leyendo!!


	3. Por un puñado de pelos

**Por un puñado de pelos:**

Yamato tras tomarse unas 20 tilas, decidió ir a buscar sus pantalones, mientras su hermano seguía escribiendo su testamento a la espera de su prematura muerte a manos de su compañero digital.

-¡¡Que no!!, ¡que lo haces mal Takeru!.- regaña Angemon a su compañero que de un momento a otro va a echar hasta su primera papilla.

-¡Y que quieres que le haga!…- intenta protestar un mareado Takeru.

-¡Estimulación!… necesitas más estimulación… veamos, piensa cuando digievolucione por primera vez era porque…- empieza Angemon pensativo.

-Piedmon había convertido a todos los demás en muñecos, menos a Hikari y a mi..- explica el chico, en un desesperado intento de que su digimon le deje en paz.

-¡Exacto!… ¡eso es!.- dice Angemon como si hubiese tenido una revelación divina.

-¿Cómo vas a convertir a todos los demás en muñecos?.- pregunta Takeru con inocencia.

-No voy a convertir a nadie en muñeco… ¡voy a tirar también a Hikari!… ¡así seguro que le pones mas ganas!.- dice el digimon sagrado, mientras sale volando en dirección a casa de los Yagami.

-¡¡¡Espera Angemon!!!, ¡¡¡Angemoooooooooooooooonnnnnn!!.- grita como un poseso Takeru emulando el grito que dio cuando su entonces querido Angemon murió en su lucha con Devimon.

Mientras tanto dentro de la vivienda, había una pelirroja que aún estaba bastante asustada por el espectáculo que había dado su novio hace un rato por lo que decidió preparar una nueva tila, pero esta con calmantes de caballo por si al rubio le daba otro ataque de furia. Pero cuando el chico llego, se dio cuenta de que no lo necesitaría ya que este parecía bastante más calmado y llevaba puestos sus pantalones lo que era una buena señal.

-Yama, cariño… ¿te encuentras bien?.- pregunta Takenouchi con amabilidad.

-Yo muy bien ¿y tu?.- dice el chico demostrando que esas tilas han hecho más que efecto.

-Yama… ¿ya esta todo solucionado?- vuelve a preguntar la chica con amabilidad.

-Absolutamente todo… a no ser que tengas especial interés en los calzoncillos de los Teletubbies que llevaba puestos…- explica el rubio con absoluta calma.

-¿Se ha quedado con tus calzoncillos?… - pregunta la pelirroja alarmada, luego se lo piensa mejor.- en realidad eran de tu hermano… ¿no?

-Si….

-Entonces que se preocupe Hikari….- dice la chica mientras se acerca a su chico provocativamente.- Yama… ¿quieres que hago algo para relajarte?

El chico sonríe y pronto se le empiezan a ocurrir varias ideas de lo que puede hacer su novia para relajarle, por lo que en un momento ya esta besando a su chica con absoluta pasión mientras la recuesta en el sofá, hasta que como de costumbre son interrumpidos.

-Espera Yama… estate quieto…- dice la joven mientras contesta su celular.- moshi, moshi?…

Yamato sigue besando a Sora por todo el cuerpo e intentando quitarle la ropa, mientras la chica intenta hablar por teléfono y mantener a su novio a raya al mismo tiempo.

-Si… Ah… hola MAMA!.- grita bien alto la chica, para que su novio se de cuenta de con quien esta hablando y desista de sus intenciones.-… si, claro que estoy con Biyomon y…

-Fuego mágico, fuego mágico.- dice Yamato, imitando la voz de la digimon rosácea, para intentar disimular.

-Yamato… ¿que haces?.- susurra entre dientes la portadora del amor, mientras tapa con la mano el micrófono del teléfono.

-Disimular….- dice Yamato como si hubiese tenido una gran idea.

-Pues deja de hacerlo, no cuela.- ordena Takenouchi, que una vez más ha perdido la paciencia, luego prosigue hablando con su madre.-… si… ¡no te miento!… ah… que Biyomon y Gabumon están en casa merendando…. Si… voy… si… mata ne!

-Les voy a matar… ¡¡esos digimons quieren buscar nuestra ruina!!.- grita Yamato con frustración.

-Si, menudas ideas tienen… lo siento Yama, pero tengo que irme.- dice la chica con tristeza por tener que separarse de su encantador novio.

-¡Mierda!… ¿y se puede saber cuando se les va a pasar el enfado a tus padres?.- pregunta el chico abatido.

-Pues no se Yamato… a ver que piense… encontraron a su única hija haciendo el amor con su novio… pues yo creo que de aquí a unos 50 años ya se les habrá olvidado… pero eso será porque ya estarán seniles….- dice la chica con ironía.

-¡Si te hubiesen encontrado con otro seguro que ya lo habrían olvidado!.- grita Ishida con enfado.

-¿Qué?… ¿que has querido decir?.- pregunta la chica, que esta a punto de protagonizar uno de sus característicos enfados con novio.

-¡Nada que no sea cierto!… ¡tus padres me odian!… ¡siempre me han odiado!… sobre todo tu padre, porque a tu madre me la puedo ganar con mi encanto natural para las mujeres… pero tu padre…. Ese decrepito, viejo, cabrón…. ¡tu encantador padre!.- se apresura a rectificar Yamato, al ver la cara de amenaza que estaba poniendo su novia cuando ha empezado a insultar todo emocionado a su suegro.-…. El caso es que para el solo soy un músico de poca monda que no va a llegar a nada en la vida.

-De hecho sus palabras exactas son: "Rockero melenudo sin talento que lo más lejos que va a llegar es a pedir limosna en el metro mientras intenta no desafinar las canciones de los Beatles".- corrige Sora imitando lo que su padre le dice cada vez que queda con Yamato.

-¿Qué no voy a llegar lejos?… ¿que se ha creído ese viejo?… tu encantador padre jejeje… ¡se acabo!, voy a demostrarle que voy a llegar a lo más alto… y que soy digno de ti… y exigiré que la próxima vez que me vea me llame Ishida-san, se a cabo eso de "eh chico, apártate de mi hija"… ¡¡voy a demostrar a todos lo que valgo!!….. ¡¡y no desafino las canciones de los Beatles!!…- grita Yamato como un poseso saliendo de la vivienda y dejando a su novia completamente estupefacta y desconcertada.

-Yamato… me parece muy bien todo eso… pero ponte calzoncillos primero… ¿no?.- dice la chica para nadie, puesto que Yamato ya hace rato que se ha ido a su bola.

Con este nuevo propósito en la mente del joven Ishida, un nuevo día paso en la ciudad de Odaiba y al día siguiente como de costumbre había quedado con su encantadora novia que le esperaba en su propia vivienda.

-Hi, Sora!, y Hi Takeru, y Hihari-chan… y… ¿Jyou -senpai?.- termina extrañado Yamato de saludar a toda la gente que se encontraba en ese momento en su vivienda.

-Hi, mi amor.- contesta la pelirroja con dulzura-… pero ¿no deberías estar en el ensayo de tu grupo para el concierto de mañana?

-¡Ah, eso!… es que lo he dejado… ¿no te lo comente?.- dice el chico con naturalidad.

-No, no me lo comentaste.- contesta Sora molesta por los despistes de su novio.

-¡No hablas en serio!.- dice Takeru alarmado.

-No puedes dejar el grupo Yamato-san…. Se te da muy bien.- intenta convencer Hikari, que esta tan alarmada como su novio.

-Chicos, no es el fin del mundo… es el fin de una etapa en mi vida… la verdad ya me veía mayorcito para seguir tocando en un grupo de secundaria… quiero hacer otras cosas con mi vida, cosas de más provecho.- explica Ishida.

-Pe… pero el concierto de mañana lo darás.. ¿no?.- pregunta Takeru haciendo gala de su emblema de la esperanza.

-No… esto es mejor cortarlo de raíz.- prosigue el rubio.

-¡¡No puedes hacer eso!!… ¡¡¡no puedes!!!.- grita como una auténtica sicópata la pequeña Yagami.

-Hikari, tranquila….- intenta tranquilizar su novio.

-¿Qué este tranquila?…. ¡¡Takeru en mi habitación hay 5000 camisetas con su foto!!… ¿se puede saber que hago con ellas si se retira?.- pregunta la muchacha que esta al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Hikari… no seas tan pesimista… para empezar, solo nos quedan 4998.…

-¡¡Takeru!!… ¡¡me he gastado todos mis ahorros en esas camisetas!!.- interrumpe la castaña fuera de si.

-Seguro que aún se venden… ¿Jyou, nos compras una camiseta?.- suplica el rubio a su amigo.

-La verdad es que….

-Por favor…..- dice Takeru con ojos llorosos.

-Dame dos anda.- accede al fin Kido, incapaz de decir que no a la cara de lastima de Takeru.

-¿Lo ves?… ya solo nos quedan vender 4996.- dice el chico recuperando de nuevo la sonrisa, lastima que su novia no sea tan optimista.

Sora ha estado ignorando las aventuras sin sentido de sus cuñados, ya que la noticia de Yamato le ha afectado demasiado y no puede dejar de darle vueltas en la mente.

-Yamato…. Todo esto no será por lo que dijo mi padre… ¿no?

-Pues, la verdad es que si… pero no te preocupes, me hiciste abrir los ojos.- dice el chico entusiasmado.

-¿Y que otra habilidad tienes aparte de la música, si se puede saber?.- pregunta con sorna Jyou.

-Yo… aún no lo se, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo….

Y en ese momento tan crucial para la vida de Yamato, la televisión le da respuestas a sus dudas y como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido se queda ensimismado observando la pantalla.

_¿Quieres ganarte el respeto de todos?_

_¿llegar a lo más alto?_

_¿un sitio donde nunca nadie haya estado?_

_¿ser un auténtico héroe?_

_¡¡Hazte astronauta, los héroes del mañana!!_

-¡¡Eso es!!… ¡¡ese es mi futuro!!.- empieza a gritar Ishida saliendo de su trance y haciendo que todos sientan miedo.

-¿El que cariño?.- pregunta Sora con amabilidad y asustada como todos los presentes.

-Lo que ha salido en la televisión… ¡¡a eso es a lo que me quiero dedicar!!

Los chicos miran con expectación la televisión y….

-¿Quieres ser compresa con alas?.- pregunta Sora con extrañeza al ver el anuncio que salía en la televisión.

-¡¡No!!, me refiero al anuncio que ha salido antes… chicos… ¡¡voy a ser astronauta!!.- anuncia el joven con convencimiento.

Silencio total por parte de sus amigos.

-¿Qué?… no decís nada… estáis ante el sucesor de Lance Armstrong.- prosigue el muchacho, ante la nula reacción de sus amigos.

-¿Pero no has dicho que querías ser astronauta?… ¿ahora vas a ser ciclista?… ¡¡será Neil Armstrong baka!!… ¿Y tu?.. ¿su sucesor?….- pregunta Jyou con incredulidad.-…. Jajajajajajajajaja….

-Jajajajajajajajajaja….- ríen todos sus amigos ante el enfado del rubio.

-¿Eh?, ¿de que os reís?… ¡va en serio!.- protesta el portador de la amistad.

-¡Eh!… ¡no os paséis con mi hermano!, yo creo en el… de hecho tiene madera de astronauta desde pequeño.- dice Takeru con seriedad ante la emoción de Yamato, por el hecho de que su hermano salga en su defensa.- …si, cuando era pequeño se ponía la pecera en la cabeza… aunque se le olvidaba quitar primero el agua y los peces… ¡¡se comió hasta tres peces!! jajajajaja…

-Jajajajajajaja… ¡¡¿esa es la comida especial de los astronautas Yamato?!!… ¡¡peces!!.- sigue Kido, que ya esta llorando de la risa, mientras Yamato hace grandes esfuerzos por contener su furia.

-Dejadle en paz… que si se enfada igual llama a p3po para darnos una paliza… jajajajaja- continua Hikari con las bromas.

-¡¡¡Es c3po estúpida!!!.- grita Yamato, ya que si hay algo que le molesta, aparte de que se rían de el en su cara, es que confundan a los personajes de Star Wars.

-Jajajajaja… claro, por eso tiene tanta obsesión por fantasías sexuales de Star Wars… ¿eh, princesa Leia?.. jajajajaja.- dice entre carcajadas Takeru, hasta que es callado por un puñetazo de su hermano, que ya ha perdido la paciencia.

Al ver que Yamato realmente se ha enfado, todos intentan retener las carcajadas.

-¿Y tu que?… ¡¡también te vas a reír de mi!!.- grita Yamato a su novia, que ha intentado aguantar la risa durante todo el rato.

-Yo… no… claro que no cariño…. ¿pero estas seguro de que esta no es otra de tus revelaciones, como cuando el año pasado querías ser jinete de rodeo?.- pregunta la chica, que ya esta acostumbrada a las extravagancias de su novio.

-¡¡Pues no!!… ¡¡esta vez va completamente en serio!!.- asiente el chico con firmeza.

-Vale, pues si es lo que quieres yo te apoyo..- dice la chica con cara de "seguro que para mañana ya se le ha olvidado".

-Gracias Sora.- dice el chico con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Si, espero que se te de bien cocinar los pececitos de colores de las peceras…-dice Jyou, demostrando que siempre hace los chistes en el momento más inoportuno.

-Vale…. Entiendo que Sora este aquí, puesto que es mi casa y ella puede venir cuando quiera… entiendo que Hikari este aquí, puesto que es la casa de mi hermano y ella también puede venir cuando quiera… pero dime Jyou… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- pregunta Yamato con enfado por tantas impertinencias de su amigo.

-Yo vengo con tu novia, así que te lo explique ella…- se excusa Kido.

-Si, verás Yamato…. ¿recuerdas lo que hacia ayer Biyomon?.- empieza la chica para suavizar las cosas.

-Si…- asiente el chico que no sabe muy bien por donde va el tema.

-Pues bien, ¡hoy lo va a hacer Jyou-senpai!.- explica la chica a la espera de la reacción de su novio.

-¡¡¡¿Te vas a acostar con Gabumon?!!!.- pregunta el rubio completamente alarmado.

-¿Qué?… ¡¡estas loco!!… si fuese con Agumon aún…- comenta para si mismo Kido, pensando que nadie le escucha, pero todos le han escuchado perfectamente y le miran con temor…- ¡¡¡solo por pura curiosidad medica!!!… y… ¡¡no tengo que daros explicaciones!!

-Yamato cariño, lo que aquí el digimonofilo (Sora mira a Jyou con temor) quiere decir es que… va a ser nuestra carabina….- explica al fin Takenouchi.

-¿Qué?… ¿pero por que?…- pregunta Ishida con enfado.

-Yamato, a mi tampoco me hace ilusión… pero tu suegro da excelentes propinas… y además ha amenazado con suspender a mi hermano sino accedo…- explica el peli-azul con resignación.

-¿Es que no le has dicho a tu padre que voy a llegar alto?, para que nos deje en paz de una vez..- pregunta el portador de la amistad.

-Si, se lo comente y… el me dijo, bueno primero estuvo como media hora riéndose, y después me dijo que lo más alto que vas a llegar es a pedir limosna en la terminal del aeropuerto.- explica Sora, recordando la conversación con su padre.

-Jajajajajaja… ¡me encanta ese hombre!…. Jajajajaja.- se ríe Jyou, sin saber que no es nada recomendable reírse de Yamato cuando esta al borde de un ataque de furia.

-¿Qué se ha creído ese viejo?… quiero decir… tu encantador padre…. Pues para que lo sepa yo ya he llegado muy lejos en mi carrera musical… y ahora que voy a ser astronauta… voy a llegar mucho más lejos…- explica Ishida mientras se toca los nudillos, tras el tremendo derechazo que le ha regalado a su amigo Jyou.

-¡Si, es verdad!… me acuerdo esa entrevista que te hicieron en esa revista…. ¿Cómo se llamaba?…- empieza Takeru pensativo.

-_Crazy Teenager-fans_.- confirma Yamato con autoridad.-… me hicieron una entrevista a doble pagina…. A ver cuando el viejo… digo tu querido padre, jejeje… ha salido en una revista… ¿eh?…

-Bueno, el mes pasado le publicaron una de sus investigaciones en el National Geographic… y con esa ya van 22 en su carrera… y le dieron un premio por el trabajo que escribió sobre digimons…- empieza a enumerar Sora.

-¡Oh, si!… lo leí como unas siete veces es realmente interesante…. ¿y que me dices de ese programa especial que hizo para televisión?… eso si que fue espectacular y…- prosigue Kido completamente entusiasmado.

-¡¡Pero mi entrevista era a dos paginas!!.- interrumpe Yamato, que en estos momentos se siente como Gulliver en el país de los gigantes.

-¡Es verdad!… además la entrevista que le hicieron a mi hermano también era muy interesante… - intenta ayudar Takeru.

-¡Si!, ya me acuerdo… me encanto esa pregunta de ¿Qué serie juvenil prefieres OC o One three hill?… yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Yamato… One three hill le da cien vueltas a OC…- intenta animar Hikari, mientras hace gala de sus conocimientos sobre culebrones juveniles.

-Pero lo más interesante fue el test de compatibilidad con Yamato Ishida… yo saque un 73% de compatibilidad.- explica Takeru con ilusión..- … ¿tu cuanto sacaste Sora?

-Yo no hago esas paridas.- se intenta excusar la pelirroja.

-¿Cuánto?…- insiste su cuñado.

-Un 2%.- murmura Sora en voz baja y rápido para que no se le entienda..- pero ¡¡no estamos hablando de eso!!

Mientras sus amigos siguen hablando de paridas, Yamato se encuentra sumergido en la más absoluta miseria… y sus amigos lejos de animarle le han hundido más, puesto que en el único sitio que ha salido es en una revista de fanáticas quinceañeras, mientras su suegro es una eminencia universitaria, y entonces es cuando se da cuenta de que haga lo que haga, el padre de su novia siempre lo vera como un inútil sin futuro.

-¡No quiero escuchar más!… ¡me voy!.- dice Yamato incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo esa situación.

-¡Espera Yamato!… voy contigo.- se apresura a decir su novia mientras sigue a su novio.

-¡Esperad chicos!…- dice Kido mientras se interpone entre los dos chicos y les pasa el brazo por los hombros.-… no os preocupéis, ya veras que bien nos lo pasamos.

-Esta bien Kido… si vas a venir con nosotros tienes que cumplir ciertas normas…- empieza Yamato con enfado..- primero no hables, segundo no me toques (Yamato aparta el brazo que le ha pasado Jyou por su hombro)… y tercero no toques a mi novia.

Yamato mira a Kido con una cara que asustaría al mismísimo Jason de Viernes trece, y entonces es cuando Jyou comprende que debe quitar el brazo del hombro de Sora.

-Vale, entendido… jejeje y…

-Auch, Jyou… ¿Qué haces?.- se queja Takenouchi.

-Yo… espera…. Lo siento….. Yamato no es culpa mía es que creo que se ha enganchado…- explica Kido apurado, mientras intenta desenganchar el pelo de Sora de su reloj.-…. Y…. vale, ya esta.

-¡¡Aaaahhh!!…. ¿Qué ya esta?… ¡¡Kido me has arrancado media cabellera!!…- grita Sora a su torpe amigo.

Los chicos al fin salen de casa y parece que por fin la suerte se pone del lado de nuestros amigos ya que la carabina Jyou es retenido momentáneamente por su novia Momoe, que estaba por ahí cerca.

-¡Vamos corre!.- grita Yamato, mientras toma la mano de su novia y salen corriendo lejos del alcance de Jyou.

-¡¡Esperad!!.- intenta salir Kido detrás de ellos, pero es retenido por su novia.

-Jyou… ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?… habíamos quedado…- se queja Inoue, mientras agarra a su novio de la mano.

-Si lo se, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer, luego te llamo.- se intenta excusar el futuro doctor, mientras intenta seguir con la mirada por donde han ido sus amigos.

Momoe se muestra reticente a que su novio salga corriendo, pero ve algo en el reloj de este que le hace palidecer y con la mayor sutileza posible recoge esos mechones de pelo que estaba enganchados en ese reloj y deja que su novio vaya detrás de sus amigos.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, no muy lejos de ahí, había una chica que estaba de los nervios por la próxima cena en casa de su novio y junto con su digimon intentaban prepararla lo mejor posible.

-En mi opinión, el plan de relanzamiento económico propuesto por las grandes potencias mundiales no detendrá la crisis sino que desacelerara la economía de las… las… las… las… ¿las que?.- pregunta Miyako angustiada.

-Multinacionales…- confirma Hawkmon, mientras sostiene un libro titulado "Economía del siglo XXI".

-¡¡Bingo!!… bien Hawkmon, dejemos ya la economía y concentrémonos ahora en política…- dice con agobio la peli-lila mientras saca un libro de política internacional.

-Miyako… ¿para que quieres leer todas estas cosas?… si ni tu las entiendes.- pregunta Hawkmon en un intento de que su amiga entre en razón.

-¡¡Hawkmon!!… los padres de Ken no son unos paletos ignorantes como tu… tengo que prepárame temas interesantes de los que hablar sino pensaran que no soy suficiente para su hijo…- explica la chica con enfado mientras se apunta en un papel frases interesantes por si la conversación se queda en blanco.

-Pero Miyako… no prefieres mostrarte tal y como tu eres… seguro que a los padres de Ken les gustas más así..- intenta razonar el ave.

-¡Oh, si claro!… como no lo había pensado…. Voy y les digo… Buenos días Srs. Ichijouji, soy Miyako Inoue, mi asignatura favorita era química… hasta que me echaron por provocar una explosión en el laboratorio, también estaba en el club de informática, hasta que me echaron por crear un virus que afecto a la mitad de los ordenadores de Odaiba y también hacia arreglos musicales para un grupo, los Teen-age Wolves… ¡muy famosos entre las adolescentes de trece años!… pero el grupo acaba de desaparecer y me he quedado en el paro…. Pero no os preocupéis… os puedo traer cupones de descuento del supermercado de mi familia…- explica la muchacha con gran ironía..- Hawkmon, no te engañes, soy una fracasada y cuanto más tarden en descubrirlo mejor…

-Pero Miyako…

-¡¡Hawkmon!!… si vas a ayudarme a preparar temas de conversación interesantes te puedes quedar sino ¡¡lárgate!!.- grita la chica, que ya ha perdido los nervios.

El digimon, que nunca se acostumbrara a los gritos de su compañera, asiente obediente y continua repasando los temas de conversación indicados, hasta que son interrumpidos por otra Inoue, que entra completamente alterada.

-¡¡Miyako!!… dime que esto…- grita Momoe como una posesa, mientras planta un puñado de pelos rojizos en la cara de su hermana.

-Ay Momoe, ¿ya te has cansado de coleccionar dientes humanos?… ¿ahora coleccionas pelos?..- pregunta Miyako asqueada por las extrañas aficiones de su hermana.

-¡¡Que no!!… no es eso… ¡¡son de Jyou!!.- intenta explicar la "coleccionista de huesos".

-Momoe… si no me interesan tus aficiones… ¿Qué te hace pensar que me van a interesar las de tu novio?..- pregunta la chica, que lo último que quiere es aguantar las locuras de su hermana.

-Miyako… ¡¡que esta con otra!!… ¡¡me esta engañando!!, ¿sino que hacían estos pelos en su reloj?.- explica Momoe completamente alterada.

-¿Qué Jyou te esta engañando?… tienes razón, nunca me fíe de ese libro de anatomía, sus tapas eran demasiado provocativas…- dice Miyako burlándose de las paranoias de su hermana.

-Miyako… va en serio..- sentencia la joven, que no soporta que su hermana menor se burle de ella.

-Momoe, por favor… si algo bueno tiene salir con un chico como Jyou es que es imposible que te engañe, puesto que no resulta atractivo para ninguna fémina con dos dedos de frente.- explica Miyako, que al terminar la frase recibe una sonora bofetada por parte de su hermana.

-Jyou me esta engañando y quiero que averigües con quien.- ordena la mayor de las Inoue.

-Momoe, lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para tus paridas, tengo que preparar la cena con mis suegros…. Porque al contrario que la tuya, mi relación aún no esta acabada.- explica molesta la peli-lila, acto seguido vuelve a recibir otra bofetada por parte de su hermana.

-Hermanita, tu relación estará más que acabada después de que los padres de Ken te conozcan.- dice la chica con malicia.

-¡¡Eso no es verdad!!, seguro que todo sale bien…- se defiende la chica, aunque interiormente esta completamente de acuerdo con su hermana.

-¿Si?, ¿crees que vas a conquistar a los padres de tu novio aprendiéndote unas ridículas frases para quedar bien?.- pregunta la muchacha mientras ojea los apuntes de su hermana.

-Yo… yo… ¡¡seguro que todo sale bien!!

-Mira Miyako, eres mi hermana y quiero ayudarte, por lo que te daré algunos consejos para quedar bien delante de tus suegros…

-¿Qué consejos me vas a dar tu, lista?.- pregunta con enfado Miyako, que no soporta el tono de superioridad con el que su hermana le esta hablando.

-Yo he comido muchas veces con los padres de ese infiel, mal nacido… quiero decir Jyou… y tienen un gran concepto de mi…- cuenta Inoue con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?.- pregunta la joven Miyako, cuya desesperación no le deja ver más allá.

-Espía a Jyou y dime con quien me engaña..- propone Momoe.

-Esta bien.- accede al fin Miyako.

Momoe, con una sonrisa triunfal, se va para preparar su plan de venganza contra Kido, que no quieran saber de que se trata, solo os diré que va a utilizar dientes de Jyou, y un libro titulado "Magia negra para principiantes" mientras, Miyako como si no tuviese poco con su inminente cena, ahora su hermana le había encasquetado este marrón, pero pronto se le ocurrió quien le podría ayudar con esta misión.

-Hawkmon… ¿te gustaría ir a espiar a Jyou por mi, por favor?.- pregunta la chica con amabilidad, pero por desgracia para ella no recibe contestación.- … ¿Hawkmon?… ¡¡Hawkmon!!

Sin que ninguna de las dos Inoues se diese cuenta Hawkmon se había escapo al digimundo cuando empezó la discusión entre estas, ya que tenía entradas para el próximo numero musical de Marifloramon y no estaba dispuesto a perderlas. De modo que Miyako totalmente resignada decidió recoger sus prismáticos e ir a espiar al novio de su hermana.

-Yama cariño, cómprame un helado.- dice con dulzura Sora a su novio.

-Si, a mi otro.- pide también Kido, pero pronto recibió la contestación de Yamato con una mirada que mejor no comentaremos.- Vale, esta bien… voy a comprarlos yo, pero uno de vosotros viene conmigo, que no os puedo dejar solos.

Sora, que se da cuenta de que si deja a su novio a solas con Kido es muy probable que Jyou corra peligro de muerte, decide ofrecerse a acompañar al portador de la sinceridad. Los dos chicos entran en la heladería y mientras están eligiendo que sabores degustaran Sora ve a través de la ventana un destello que le sorprende.

-Jyou… esa de ahí es Miyako… ¿verdad?..- pregunta la chica extrañada.

-Si, eso parece… ¿pero que hace con unos prismáticos?..- pregunta el chico también extrañado.

-No se… igual esta observando pájaros… vamos, Yama nos espera.- dice la pelirroja mientras toma los helados.

-¡Dios mío!… Momoe tenia razón, Jyou le esta engañado… pero no puedo creerlo… ¡¡con Sora!!… tengo que contar esto urgentemente.- dice la chica mientras recoge sus prismáticos y se quita su gorro de camuflaje.

Miyako, cree que ha descubierto el gran cotilleo de Odaiba y como ha prometido a su hermana debe contárselo, pero la digielegida antes que hermana es cotilla por lo que primero tendrá que visitar a otra persona.

-Hikari, creo que Patamon ya no me quiere..- se lamenta Gatomon a su compañera mientras come una gran tarrina de helado.

-No digas eso, Patamon te quiere mucho… y ahora no me interrumpas que estoy haciendo un trabajo muy importante sobre la Grecia antigua… y el consejo de mi hermano de ver _Troya_, solo me ha servido para aficionarme más a Brad Pitt … pero no me ha ayudado nada con mi trabajo.- comenta la chica apurada mientras ojea un montón de libros.

-Pero Hikari… estoy deprimida necesito algo de apoyo moral…- repite Gatomon en un intento de que su compañera le haga caso.

-Vaaaale, a ver ¿que te pasa?…- accede al fin la portadora de la luz ante los lamentos de su amiga.

-Pues… es que le pedí a Pata que digievolucionara en MagnaAngemon… y no lo ha hecho, es más desde ese día no he vuelto a verlo….

-¿De modo que por eso intento tirarme por la ventana?.- pregunta la chica, que desde aquel día pidió una orden de alejamiento contra Angemon.

-¿Hizo eso?… que mono…- dice Gatomon ilusionada.

-Si, una monada… .- contesta la castaña enfadada.- menos mal que tenia hambre y volvió al estado de Patamon y así ya no se atrevió a meterse conmigo…

-Es que cuando es MagnaAngemon es tan guapo, y fuerte, y varonil y….

Gatomon empieza a hablar de su enamorado y pronto se sumerge en ese mundo feliz en el que entran las personas enamoradas cuando hablan de la persona que quieren, hasta que es interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta.

-¡¡¡Hikari!!!, esto es muy fuerte….- dice Miyako nada más atravesar la puerta de la vivienda.

-¿Has estado yendo al gimnasio?.- pregunta la chica con inocencia.

-¿Qué?… me refiero a que agárrate que vienen curvas….- prosigue Miyako completamente alborotada.

-De acuerdo..- asiente la castaña mientras se agarra con todas sus fuerzas a la silla.

-Hikari…. Es una frase hecha…- intenta explicar Inoue, ante la incomprensión de su amiga.-… cada día te pareces más a tu hermano…

-Gracias… digo… ¡¡no!!.- se apresura a rectificar Hikari al imaginarse lo fea que estaría con la mata de pelo de su hermano.

Mientras Miyako intenta explicar la espectacular noticia a su amiga, y Hikari intenta luchar contra sus genes Yagami, que cada día se van haciendo más presentes en ella, había un digielegido del que hace días que no se sabía nada.

-Pero Taichi… ¿como no la has invitado?.- pregunta Koushiro sorprendido.

-¿Qué?, pero si no me ha dado ninguna señal.- contesta el líder de los elegidos mientras abre la caja de pizzas y empieza a comer.

-¿Pero es que no te recordaba a nadie?.- pregunta el pelirrojo incrédulo ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Si, ¡tienes razón! a…. ¡Hikari!, que por cierto ¿Dónde esta?, aún me tiene que explicar varias co… necesito ir al baño.- dice Taichi mientras se aleja hacia el baño y se da cuenta de que comer esa pizza en ese momento no ha sido tan buena idea como él había pensado.

-¡¡Dios mío!!… esto ya lo he vivido…. Soy como Michael J Fox…. ¡¡¡mi maquina del tiempo funciona!!!.- grita un entusiasmado Koushiro, mientras observa estupefacto como ha vuelto a la brutal fiesta en casa de Takeru..- vale, yo estoy ahí con mi laptop… estaré esperando el mensaje de Mimi…. Que guapo se me ve….

El Koushiro del futuro decide empezar conversación con la persona más inteligente de esa fiesta, es decir, Koushiro del pasado.

-Hi, Kou….

-Aja..- responde el pelirrojo del pasado sin despegar la pantalla del laptop.

-Te contestara… pero la cita será un fracaso y no te enrollaras con ella.- explica el genio del futuro.

-¿Eh?…- pregunta Izumi del pasado que por primera vez despega la pantalla de su laptop y se encuentra con su propia imagen.-….¡mierda!, creo que he bebido demasiado.

-No, no has bebido demasiado Kou… solo te diré una cosa proyecto M éxito…. ¡Ah! y sal antes de que a Taichi se le vaya la pinza y empiece a quemar la casa.- explica el chico con una sonrisa.

-Aja, aja….- asiente Koushiro del pasado, que ya esta sumergido de nuevo en su laptop por lo que no ha prestado ninguna atención a su yo del futuro.

-¡¡Eh!!, Koushiro te duplicas.. ¡no!, te cuadriplicas… ¡estoy viendo cuatro Koushiros!…- dice tambaleándose un ebrio Daisuke.

-¡Tranquilo Daisuke, ya me voy!…. Y por cierto Takeru y Hikari, salen juntos…- afirma Izumi del futuro dejando a Daisuke igual que como estaba, porque al estar borracho no se entera de nada.

-¡Koushiro!, eso es mentira Hikari me quiere a mi… y cuidado con ese elefante rosa… ¡ah, no!, que es Biyomon…- sigue Daisuke con sus absurdeces.

-¡¡¡Buenos días Odaiba!!!.- grita la pequeña Yagami, como si de una estrella de rock se tratase.- sólo quería decir a todos que ¡¡TAKERU Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!!, y me da igual lo que digáis porque nos queremos y nos vamos a cas…

-¡Dios mío!… Koushiro es un adivino….- dice para si mismo un estupefacto Daisuke, hasta que comprende que es lo que ha dicho Hikari.-…. ¿Hikari con Takeru?… ¿es verdad?….. ¡¡¡¡Noooooooo!!!!

Mientras tanto, Koushiro del futuro ya ha salido de esa fiesta y empieza a hacer sus propias reflexiones.

-¡¡Eres tonto Kou!!… inventas una maquina del tiempo y solo se te ocurre viajar a la fiesta de Takeru…. ¡no importa!… tengo todo el tiempo para mi… JAJAJAJAJAJA…- ríe de forma maléfica el joven.- mmmm, creo que el próximo lunes tengo examen de las guerras napoleónicas… pues la France… prepárate porque Kou va para allá.

Mientras Izumi sigue con sus planes para dominar el mundo, bueno el tiempo ya ha conseguido dominarlo que es algo muy importante, Miyako por fin consiguió hacerle entender a Hikari la supuesta infidelidad de Sora y esta se lo toma con toda la seriedad que merece una noticia como esa.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja… ay, Miyako… ¡que imaginación tienes!… jajajajajajajajaja.- ríe deforma descontrolada la portadora de la luz.

-¡Va en serio Hikari!…. Les he visto con mis propios ojos… bueno en realidad prismáticos..- explica Miyako, que ya empieza a enfadarse por el hecho de que su amiga no le crea.

-¿Me estas diciendo en serio que Sora le esta poniendo los cuernos al sex-symbol de Odaiba con el desgalichado de Jyou?… jajajajajajajaja… Miyako, por favor… ¡eso es totalmente surrealista!, jajajajajajaja… ¡es más probable que mi hermano consiga novia a que eso sea cierto! Jajajajaja.- prosigue la pequeña Yagami.

Y en ese momento Taichi hace su aparición en el hogar, completamente acelerado.

-Hikari.. ¡dame dinero!..- exige el moreno.

-¿Qué? ¡ni hablar!…- protesta la chica ante esta atrevida acción de su hermano.

-Hikari… que tengo novia, la tengo que invitar.- explica el chico.

-¡Es más probable que mi hermano consiga novia a que eso sea cierto! .- repite Miyako imitando la voz de Hikari, dejando a esta completamente paralizada.

-¿Es eso cierto?… ¿tienes novia?..- interroga la chica con temor.

-Si… mas o menos, es la prima de Iori, es muy guapa e inteligente y en cuanto le enseñe un resguardo medico en el que diga que no soy un enfermo mental, aceptara salir conmigo…. ¡y ahora dame dinero enana!.- exige Yagami, ya harto de dar explicaciones.

-¡No!… ¡si te gastas tu paga en cromos de Dragon Ball es tu problema!.- dice la chica que no esta dispuesta a ceder ante su hermano.

-¿Ah si?… pues luego bien que me pides que te de a Goku de super saiyan 4… porque Takeru no lo tenia y se lo querías regalar.- dice Taichi con rin tin tin

-¡¡Lo tenias repetido!!.- se defiende la castaña.

-¡Muy bien Hikari, ya me tienes harto!… o me das dinero o mañana todo el instituto sabrá hasta que edad te hiciste pis en la cama..- dice el portador del valor que ya ha perdido los nervios.

-Waa… creo que te esta chantajeando… - dice Miyako a su amiga.

-¿Qué dices?… ¡no te enteras!… solo me esta diciendo que si no le doy lo que me pide el contara mi pequeño secreto.- explica Hikari, al ver que Miyako no se entera de que va el tema.

-Hikari… eso es chantajear…- sentencia Gatomon, que en momentos como este siente vergüenza de su compañera.

-¡Dejar de decir paridas!… ¡y dame tu dinero!.- exige de nuevo Yagami mientras rebusca por la cartera de su hermana.

-¡¡Vale toma!!.- accede al final la pequeña Yagami que le da su paga a su hermano y este sale corriendo gritando incoherencias.

-¡Y tu!… ¿podrías hacer algo?… ¡se supone que mi compañera tiene que defenderme!.- grita con enfado Hikari a Gatomon.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo maravilloso que es MagnaAngemon?.- pregunta Gatomon con ojos de enamorada, demostrando una vez más que no le estaba haciendo ni caso a su amiga.

-Hikari… centrémonos en lo importante… ¿hasta que edad estuviste meándote en la cama?.- pregunta Miyako con expectación.

-Yo… no… ¡¡tenia terrores nocturnos, vale!!.- se apresura a contestar una nerviosa Hikari.

-De acuerdo.- asiente Miyako con cara de "ahora entiendo porque nunca quiere hacer fiestas pijama".- bueno, el caso es que … ¿me crees ya?

-Si, de acuerdo, tenias razón… mi hermano me ha hecho chantaje…- asiente Yagami ante la desolación de sus amigas.

-¡Que no!… ¡¡me refiero a lo de Sora y Jyou!!

-¡Que me dices!… ¡¡que fuerte Sora esta con Jyou!!.- grita Hikari como si hubiese sido la primera vez que escucha esa noticia.

-Vale Hikari… ¿y que vamos a hacer?.-pregunta Inoue con autoridad.

-Entonces… ¿Yamato esta libre?.- pregunta la chica a su bola pasando de las preguntas de su amiga.

-¡¡Eo Hikari!!.- llama la peli-lila a su amiga pasando la mano por delante de sus ojos.- … estas con Takeru… ¿recuerdas?

-¿Eh?… ¡Oh, si claro!… yo quiero mucho a Takeru… pero es que Yamato me da mucha penita.- comenta la chica con lastima.

-¡Tienes razón!.. No puedo creer que Sora le haya hecho esto….

-¡Además con Jyou!… pensaba que Sora tenia mejor gusto… es como si después de ver _Troya_… en vez de fijarse en Brad Pitt te fijas en el espartano nº 3...- explica la castaña, que aún tiene los pectorales de Pitt en la cabeza tras verla película.

-¿Eh?…..- dice Miyako que no se entera de nada.

-Lo que me refiero es que Yamato es como un dios griego, un Hércules… y Jyou no llegaría ni a hidra..- prosigue la chica con sus símiles de la Grecia Antigua.

-¿Eh?…- vuelve a preguntar Miyako, que suspendió cultura clásica.

-Lo que quiero decir es que Yamato es como el Discóbolo de Mirón y Jyou es como una vasija rota…

-¡¡Quieres parar ya con los griegos!!.- grita Miyako cerrando de golpe todos los libros que su compañera tiene encima de la mesa.

-Vale, perdona…. Pero es que Yamato es tan guapo y tan sexy… y tiene un cuerpo perfecto y esas gotitas de agua pasando por su torso desnudo y….- cuenta la chica como si estuviese recordando una agradable visión de su cuñado, luego se da cuenta de que Miyako la mira estupefacta y se apresura a cambiar de tema.- … ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Hikari… a ti… ¿te gusta Yamato?.- pregunta Inoue ante el total enrojecimiento de su amiga.

-¡No!… claro que no…. Es solo que….. Miyako ¿te puedo contar un secreto?.- pregunta la chica como si fuese a revelar algo importante.

-¡Claro que si!, yo soy muy buena guardando secretos.- confirma la joven intentando dar confianza a su amiga.

-Miyako… toda Odaiba se entero de cuando tuve mi primera menstruación.- dice la pequeña Yagami, recordando que aquel día se prometió no volver a pedir ayuda a Miyako nunca más.

-¡Ah, eso!… ¿Qué culpa tuve yo de que Jun lo escribiese en su blog?.- se intenta excusar Miyako.

-¡Tal vez porque se lo contaste a Daisuke!… ¡¡a Daisuke!!.- grita la castaña, que de nuevo esta reviviendo toda la vergüenza que le hizo pasar su amigo.

-Perdona, pero es que el pobre estaba preocupado por ti… no pensé que seria tan bocazas.- se intenta excusar de nuevo la peli-lila.

-No importa, olvidémoslo… ¡¡¡a Daisuke!!!…

-Hikari por favor… te prometo que ahora ya se guardar secretos… confía en mi….- suplica la joven con cara de perrito lastimoso.

-Esta bien, te lo contare… veras es que… el otro día… vi a Yamato…

-Si, yo hace un par de días que no le veo… dime ¿sigue siendo rubio?.- interrumpe la chica intentándose hacer la graciosa.

-Adiós Miyako..- dice Hikari mientras abre de nuevo sus libros e ignora a su amiga.

-Vale, perdona… no interrumpo más…

-De acuerdo, pues bien, fui a su casa a estar con Takeru… y tenia que ir al baño y… digamos que Yamato no tiene costumbre de echar el pestillo cuando se ducha.- explica la muchacha mientras se le suben los colores.

-¿Le viste desnudo?

-No… casi… tenia una diminuta toalla… pero lo justo para taparle ya sabes… el caso es que desde aquel día creo que siento unas enfermiza atracción sexual por Yamato.- explica al fin la castaña.

-Waa… que fuerte….- dice Miyako mientras toma su móvil y empieza a marcar un numero.

-¿Ken?.. Hola… ¿a que no sabes por quien se siente atraída Hika….¿eh?.- protesta Inoue al ver como su amiga le ha arrebatado el teléfono.

-¡Te he dicho que no se lo cuentes a nadie!… ¡a nadie!.- regaña Hikari con enfado.

-Pero es Ken, es mi novio… no le puedo ocultar cosas…

-De acuerdo, entonces tal vez yo deba enseñarle esa foto tan "sexy" tuya de cuando ganaste ese concurso de aspirar gelatina por la nariz.

-¡Dijiste que la habías borrado!.- grita Inoue ante esta traición de su amiga.

-Me la guarde por si acaso… después de lo de mi menstruación, pensé que algún día me serviría por si tu seguías siendo igual de bocazas.

-Vaya… la que no sabía chantajear…- dice la peli-lila sorprendida. -Hablando de fotos… le hice una foto a Yamato… ¿quieres verla?.- pregunta la chica con picardía.

-Por supuesto que no… yo con mi Ken tengo suficiente.

-Esos cabellos mojados… y esa piel tersa y….

-¡Vale!, pero solo es por curiosidad sobre anatomía humana.- accede Inoue, que desde que Hikari le ha contado la noticia no ha parado de tener esa imagen de Yamato en su mente.

-Aquí esta.- dice la chica con la cámara digital en sus manos.-…no espera, esta no es, ni esta… ah, que gracioso aquí Takeru empezó a imitar a mi hermano… jajajaja… y en la siguiente mi hermano le vio y se enfado… aquí ya esta estrangulándole… y aquí esta en su partido de basket con la camiseta de futbol de mi hermano porque la suya sigue sin aparecer, aquí mi hermano le vio y se enfado, aquí esta estrangulándole de nuevo… y aquí Takeru esta hablando con esa estúpida animadora que le tira los tejos, aquí la animadora después de que yo le tirase mi zumo por la cabeza jajaja… ¡oh mira esta que mono!, Takeru esta dormidito con su Gusiluz… y en esta cuando nos columpiamos juntos en el parque… y esta cuando nos caímos… y esta cuando… ¡esta no te interesa! (Hikari pasa rápidamente la foto en la que salen ella y Takeru besándose)

Hikari prosigue todo emocionada pasando las fotos de su cámara digital, mientras le cuenta las historias y anécdotas de cada foto a su amiga, hasta que Miyako harta de fingir que le interesan las historias de los angelitos, empieza a desesperarse.

-¡¡Hikari!!… ¡quiero ver a Yamato semidesnudo no vuestras cursiladas!.- grita la joven perdiendo todo el rastro de sutileza.

-Vale… perdona… la que solo quería verlo por curiosidad anatómica jejejeje… ¡aquí esta!

-¡Madre mía!… ¡como esta!… ¡como esta!.- exclama Miyako mientras observa cada detalle de la anatomía de Yamato con la boca abierta.

-¿Ahora me entiendes?

-¡Madre mía!… ¡quien fuera toalla!.- prosigue la muchacha sin despegar la vista del rubio.

-¡Miyako por favor!… ¿y que pasa con Ken?..- pregunta Hikari, que ve su posibilidad de vengarse de su amiga.

-¡Eso es un cuerpo!… ¡que pectorales y que abdomen!.- prosigue Miyako a lo suyo.-… ¡Hikari!.. Esto es demasiado bueno para que lo disfrutes tu sola… pásame la foto, Odaiba tiene derecho a contemplar a este ejemplar…

-Yo quería ponerla en My space, pero Takeru igual se enfada… -comenta Hikari, a la que por supuesto ya se le habían ocurrido mil ideas para hacer con esa foto.

-No seas tonta Hikari… si quieres que Odaiba vea una cosa o se entere de algo, debes buscar a la persona indicada….

-¿Tu?

-¡No!… ¡Jun Motomiya!, ¿sabias que Yamato utiliza los calzoncillos de Takeru?.- dice la chica que por supuesto esta suscrita a "La loba feroz".

-Si, algo había oído.- asiente Hikari haciéndose la despistada, puesto que no es plan de decir que ella y su novio se dedican a vender la ropa interior de su cuñado.- ¡Pero un momento!… ¿Qué pasa con Sora?… igual le molesta el hecho de que todas las chicas de Odaiba babeen con su semidesnudo novio.

-¿Sora?… ¡es ella la que le esta poniendo los cuernos a Yamato con Jyou!

-¡¿Cómo?!… ¡¡que me dices!!.- pregunta Hikari como si nuevamente esa fuese la primera vez que escucha esa noticia.

-Si… y tenemos que hacer algo… creo que deberíamos hablar con Sora… o con Yamato.- dice Miyako, confirmando de nuevo que antes que persona es cotilla.

-Pues yo no puedo, tengo que terminar este horrible trabajo sobre la Grecia antigua.- dice Hikari, que ve en sus cuantiosos deberes la excusa perfecta para librarse de ese marrón.

-Pues yo tampoco puedo, aún tengo que prepararme para la cena en casa de Ken.- se excusa Miyako, que obviamente no va a consentir que su amiga le encasquete el marrón.

-Pues alguien tiene que hacer algo…

Y en ese momento de desesperación para las chicas, el timbre de la puerta de la casa de los Yagami suena.

-Hello, darlings!!!.- dice nada más abrir la puerta una chica con un extravagante sombrero de vaquerita.

* * *

N/A: y hasta aquí este nuevo y espectacular capitulo que de nuevo ha despertado varias incógnitas como… **¡¡Dios mío, quiero ver esa foto ya!!.. Esto… jeje jeje…. lo que quiero decir es…. ¿conseguirá Yamato ser astronauta?, ¿y que Jyou deje de reírse de el?, ¿y que su suegro le respete?, ¿conseguirá Taichi ese certificado que le acredite que no es un enfermo mental?, ¿lo falsificara para conseguirlo?, ¿Cuántos cromos de Dragon Ball le faltan a Taichi para terminar su colección?, ¿y a Takeru?, ¿viajara Koushiro a las guerras napoleónicas?, ¿se convencerá Gatomon de que Patamon le quiere, o seguirá pidiéndole que se lo demuestre digievolucionando en MagnaAngemon?, ¿es verdad que Yamato ha dejado los Teen-age Wolves?, ¿Qué hará su fan nº 1 y acosadora oficial, Jun Motomiya, cuando se entere?, ¿Qué hará Sora cuando vea la foto de su semidesnudo novio por Internet?, ¿se la bajara?, ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a Hikari antes de que se convierta en su hermano?, ¿Por qué a Yamato le gusta más One three hill que OC?, ¿Cuánta compatibilidad le salio a Jun cuando hizo el test de compatibilidad con Yamato Ishida?, ¿le saldría mas que a Sora?… eso no es muy difícil… ¿hará el test mil veces hasta que le de un 100% de compatibilidad?, ¿Qué hará Momoe con ese libro de magia negra?, ¿sobrevivirá Jyou a las extrañas aficiones de su novia o morirá cuando a Yamato le llegue el rumor de que esta con Sora?, ¿Quién es esa chica con sombrero de vaquerita que acaba de llegar a la casa de los Yagami?, ¿se acostara Jyou con Agumon?, ¿y con Marifloramon?, ¿Cómo ira la cena de Ken y Miyako?, ¿dejara Miyako de ver el canal de la bolsa y de tomar absurdos apuntes?**….. paciencia que pronto estas dudas se duplicaran en el próximo capitulo… ¡¡sigan leyendo!!


	4. El síndrome Tachikawa

**El síndrome Tachikawa:**

Con la llegada de Mimi Tachikawa a Odaiba, Hikari y Miyako vieron a la persona perfecta para encasquetar el marrón de la infidelidad de Sora, puesto que Mimi era la más indicada, era la mejor amiga de Sora y sin duda la más cotilla del grupo, más que Miyako que ya es decir, pero primero tendrían que hacerse entender con ella.

-Cuanto tiempo sin veros darlings…- dice Mimi mientras se adentra en casa de los Yagami.

-Mimi, hola… ¡¡que sorpresa!!.- dice Hikari mientras contempla como su amiga con todo el morro, se esta comiendo su merienda.

-¡¡Mimi!!…. ¡¡¡que ilusión!!… estas más kawaii que nunca.- dice una entusiasmada Miyako por contemplar a su ídolo de cerca.

-¡Oh, gracias nenas!… ¿no te importa que me queda aquí no?…- dice la chica mientras saca la ropa de sus maletas y empieza a meterlas en el armario de Hikari, sacando la ropa de Hikari por supuesto.

-Yo… eh… bueno…. ¿normalmente no te quedas en casa de Sora?.- dice Hikari, esperando que el marrón de tener a Tachikawa de invitada se lo coma como siempre la pelirroja.

-He ido a la casa donde me quedo siempre, pero un señor me ha empezado a ofrecer dinero para hacerle un favor… creo que es un morboso que quiere espiar a su hija y su novio… me ha dado mal rollo y me he venido aquí… ¿Dónde voy a estar mejor que en casa de mi Sorita?… ¿te has dejado el pelo largo?..- pregunta Mimi extrañada mientras observa a Miyako.

-No Mimi… yo soy Miyako…. Sora no esta aquí… esta es la casa de Hikari..- explica la peli-lila extrañada por los despistes de su amiga.

-Oh… Sora… ¡¡estas aquí!!.- dice Mimi a su bola mientras observa a Hikari..- ¿te has cortado el pelo?

-No… yo soy Hikari… ¡Hikari!.- intenta explicar la castaña.

-Vaya Palmon, que guapa estas.- dice Mimi acercándose a Gatomon.

-No Mimi, yo soy el Gatomon, Palmon es tu compañera.- intenta explicar Gatomon.

-¿Qué?… ¿mi compañera es este ratón orejudo?.- continua Mimi en su mundo mientras observa a Gatomon.

-Claro Mimi… me voy al Digimundo.- dice Gatomon ya que si hay algo que no soporta es que la confundan con un ratón orejudo.

-¿Estas pensando en lo mismo que yo?.- susurra Miyako a Hikari.

-¿Qué el estilo de vaquerita es una horterada y ya no se lleva?.- pregunta la portadora de la luz mientras observa las peripecias de Mimi.

-¡No!… aunque tienes razón, pero a lo que yo me refiero es a que le pasemos a Mimi todo el marrón de lo de la infidelidad de Sora.

-¿Tu crees que es buena idea?.- pregunta Hikari sin convencimiento.

-¿Quieres decírselo tu a Yamato?.- pregunta Miyako con sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Eh!, tengo una idea… ¿Por qué no le pasamos a Mimi todo el marrón de la infidelidad de Sora?.- propone Hikari como si se le acabase de ocurrir.

-No lo había pensado…- dice la peli-lila mientras mira a su amiga con temor, porque cada día la encuentra más parecida a su hermano.

-Mimi… ¿estas bien?.- pregunta Hikari con preocupación al ver como Mimi intentaba encender el microondas con el mando de la televisión.

-Si, … bueno en realidad no… ¿sabéis porque he venido?

-¿Por el festival de la semana que viene?.- pregunta Miyako con entusiasmo.

-No…

-¿Por qué nos echabas de menos?.- pregunta Hikari con emoción.

-Si, claro por eso.- asiente Mimi para quedar bien.- y de paso voy a la boda de mi prima.

-¿La boda de tu prima?… ¿y sabes como se llama?.- pregunta Hikari con escepticismo, ya que desde que su amiga ha venido no ha acertado ningún nombre.

-Por supuesto, se llama Mayumi Tachikawa y se casa el día 10 a las once de la mañana.- dice Mimi como si tuviese la mejor memoria del mundo.

-¿Deberíamos decirle que ya estamos a día doce?.- susurra Miyako a Hikari.

-Mmmmm, creo que es mejor que no.- contesta la castaña al ver lo entusiasmada que esta Mimi probándose el vestido que va a llevar a la boda.

-Chicas, tengo que contaros algo y… ¡Oh my God!… ¿quien es este semental?.- pregunta Tachikawa que como cualquier fémina ha perdido la razón al contemplar la foto de Yamato.

-Este es Yamato… ¿te acuerdas de él?.- pregunta Hikari mientras babea la foto.

-¡Oh si!… el chico con gafas, pesimista y pesado.- dice Mimi con convencimiento.

-Eh… si claro, claro.- asiente Hikari con cara de "es mejor seguirle la corriente".

-Bueno el caso es que quería contaros una cosa que me paso el otro día… si veréis estaba en la peluquería y les dije cortarme un poco las puntas y van y me tiñeron de rosa… cuando me queje, me dijeron que yo les había dicho que me tiñesen de rosa y dije… ¡que demonios si esto súper nice con todo!… ¿a que si?.- dice la chica mientras se quita su sombrero y deja caer una cabellera castaña.

-Esto Mimi… estas de castaña no de rosa.- dice Miyako extrañada.

-¡Ah si!… es que luego fui a que me lo rizasen y me lo volvieron a teñir de mi color, yo les dije ¡eh si os he pedido que me lo ricéis!… y ellos me dijeron que no, que les había pedido que me lo volvieses a poner castaña… de modo que dije ¡Qué demonios si estoy súper nice con todo!… ¿a que si?.- prosigue Mimi con su historia de la que yo personalmente no me estoy enterando de nada.

-¡¡¡Estas súper kawaii Mimi!!!.- grita Miyako, que sigue completamente ilusionada por tener a Tachikawa al lado.

-Muchas gracias Sora…

-Miyako… ¡soy Miyako!.- vuelve a repetir Inoue.- soy la digielegida nueva de la segunda generación… ¿no te acuerdas de mi?

-Miyako, Miyako…. ¡Oh si!… pero tu no eres ella…

-Claro que si Mimi.- asiente ilusionada la peli-lila al ver que su ídolo al fin se acuerda de ella.

-¡No!… Miyako era una chica bastante chillona y extravagante que me seguía como una lapa y le encanta todo lo que yo hago… una auténtica pesada.- explica Mimi con naturalidad.

-Si… esa soy yo.- asiente de nuevo Inoue, ya sin tanta ilusión.

-¡Oh!… vaya cuanto has crecido entonces.- dice Mimi con una sonrisa como si no acabase de ponerle verde.

-Gra… gracias.- dice Miyako, que ya ha perdido completamente la ilusión por volver a ver a Mimi.

-Mimi… ¿y que tal tu cita con Koushiro?.- pregunta Hikari sin ningún convencimiento de que Mimi vaya a responder a su pregunta.

-Wonderful!!… fue súper, como siempre… me llevo al parque de atracciones y luego nos dimos el lote en su casa.- explica Tachikawa encantada.

-¿Cuándo has ido a su casa?… ¿la cita no fue en el Digimundo?.- pregunta Hikari extrañada.

-¡Ah! ¿te refieres a la cita del Digimundo?… ¿entonces con quien me di el lote yo este fin de semana?… ah si… ese chico rubio que vive en la misma ciudad que yo…. Boston.- sigue Mimi a su bola.

-Mimi… tu vives en New York… y el chico del que hablas es Michael no Koushiro.- explica Miyako, que esta empezando a hacerse un gran lío mental.

-Claro… ¿y que he dicho yo?.- continua Mimi, no me pidáis que lo explique porque ni yo lo entiendo.

-¡¡Digimundo!!…. ¡cita!… ¡chico pelirrojo!.- grita Yagami vocalizando al máximo cada palabra.

-¿Qué te pasa en la boca Sora?.- pregunta Mimi al ver como su amiga vocaliza como una tonta.

-Hikari… ¡¡¡Hikari!!!.- grita la portadora de la luz.

-¿Dónde?.- pregunta Tachikawa girando la cabeza a todos lados.- ¡Ay chicas que no os contado mi cita en el Digimundo!… y vosotras menudas amigas estáis hechas que no me preguntáis….

-Mimi… llevamos preguntándotelo media hora.- grita Miyako que ya esta perdiendo los nervios.

-Vale tranquilas… pues veréis yo fui a la peluquería y les dije cortarme un poco las puntas y ellos….

-¡¡¡Eso ya nos lo has contado!!!… ¡¡¡ya sabemos que estas súper nice con todo!!!… la cita con Koushiro… ¡¡Koushiro!!.- interrumpe Hikari que también ha perdido la paciencia.

-¡Oh eso!… pues veréis fuimos al parque de atracciones y…

-¡¡¡Mimi!!!.- gritan al unísono las digielegidas del 2002.

-¿Dónde?.- pregunta Tachikawa mirando hacia todos lados.

Tras varias horas de intensa lucha las digielegidas al fin consiguieron ponerse de acuerdo y llegar a un entendimiento con Mimi.

-Pues eso chicas…. debería haberme quedado de peli-rosa ¿verdad?.- termina Mimi de contar sus absurdas anécdotas.

-¿Y la cita con Koushiro?…- pregunta Miyako completamente abatida por haber escuchado una y otra vez la anécdota de la peluquería durante tres largas horas.

-¡Ah! ya me acuerdo para que he venido.- anuncia por fin Mimi como si hubiese descubierto la pólvora.- estoy enfadada con el goggle-boy.

-¿Con Daisuke?.- pregunta Hikari extrañada.

-Si, supongo…- asiente Mimi, a la que si le habrían dicho "¿con Einstein?", también habría asentido.-… quede con el en el Digimundo y va y me manda a ese nerd que siempre iba con su laptop.

-Mimi… quedaste con Kous… digo el nerd del laptop, no con Daisu… digo el goggle-boy.- explica Hikari, que ya ve que con los nombres no va a conseguir nada.

-¡¡No!!… yo quede con ese chico moreno, atlético y con una mata de pelo gigante… ¡¡¡mira se parece mucho al chico de esta foto!!!.- dice Tachikawa emocionada mientras contempla una foto de Taichi.

-¿Pensabas que Koushiro era mi hermano?.- pregunta la pequeña Yagami alarmada.

-¿Este es tu hermano?… se parece mucho al chico que me gusta….- sigue Mimi contemplando la foto de Taichi.

-¿Te gusta Taichi-san?.- pregunta Miyako más alarmada aún.

-No, claro que no… me gusta ese chico moreno, atlético, con una mata de pelo gigante, que siempre iba con unas goggles.- explica Tachikawa como si estuviese dando una información completamente nueva.

-Mimi… ese es mi hermano, Taichi.- dice Hikari con convencimiento.

-¡No!… imposible, la hermana del goggle-boy era una niña mística y enfermiza que le poseían todos los espíritus del Digimundo y que nos servía de linterna y sin necesidad de pilas.- explica Tachikawa con naturalidad.

-Si… esa soy yo.- asiente Yagami con frustración.

-¡Vaya!, pues cuanto has crecido…- sigue Mimi en su mundo.

-Oye Mimi, tenemos una misión para ti.- dice Miyako, que aún se tiene que memorizar unas cuantas frases de política para su cena, por lo que no esta dispuesta a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con Tachikawa.

-¡¡Súper cool!!… ¡¡let´s go!!.- grita Mimi todo entusiasmada mientras se dirige a la puerta.

-¡Espera Mimi!… aún no te hemos dicho de que se trata.- se apresura a decir Hikari mientras retiene a su amiga.

-Veras Mimi… creemos que Sora le esta siendo infiel a Yamato con Jyou y queremos que hables con ellos.- explica Inoue.

-Vale… de acuerdo.- asiente Mimi como si se hubiese enterado de algo.

-Mimi… ¿te has enterado de lo que tienes que hacer?.- pregunta Hikari, que no se fía ni un pelo de su amiga.

-Por supuesto… es fácil… Miyako engaña a Daisuske con Sora, mientras Taichi y Yamato se van de copas con Koushiro y Jyou es el tipo de la foto semidesnudo… y lo que tengo que hacer es conseguir que me la firme… ¿no?.- ¿explica? Mimi, no lo comentare.

Las dos digielegidas se miran con cara de "esto va a ser muy difícil", e intentan que Mimi al fin comprenda lo que tiene que hacer.

-¡Vale chicas!… entendido… no os preocupéis, yo me encargo de todo.- dice Mimi con autoridad mientras sale de la vivienda.

-¿Crees que es buena idea enviarla?.- pregunta Hikari con temor a su amiga.

-No, pero no tenemos mejor opción… además creo que al final lo ha comprendido.- dice Miyako con cara de "no me lo creo ni yo".

-¡Una cosa Sora!..- dice Mimi asomándose por la puerta.- ¿y que hago cuando me ligue a Takeru?

Mientras Hikari y Miyako tratan de que Mimi por fin se entere de algo, ya que ella piensa que aún esta en Boston… digo New York y esta intentando quedar con Michael…, el más joven de los digielegidos seguía con su propósito de volver a catar ese vino que bebió en la fiesta de Takeru y puesto que su digimon no le hacia el menor caso, Iori había optado por pedir ayuda a otro digimon que tampoco es que este en su mejor momento precisamente.

-Bien… solo tienes que entrar a esa tienda y conseguirme vino.. ¿lo entiendes?… y si no te lo dan digievolucionas y les amenazas.- explica Iori a un digimon gusano, que lleva un traje de flores.

-¡¡¡Pero es que Marifloramon me espera para terminar nuestro ensaño!!!.- se queja el digimon mientras practica pasos de baile.

-A ver Wormon, soy tu compañero y tienes que hacerme caso.- explica Iori que ve en la amnesia de Wormon la posibilidad de conseguir un compañero que no le ignore.

-¿Tu eres mi compañero de verdad?.- pregunta Wormon extrañado.

-Si, claro….

-Pero a mi me suena que mi compañero era un tipo malo que llevaba un ridículo traje y unas gafas y que se dedicaba a pegarme latigazos a mi y a cualquier digimon y exigía que le llamase Digimon Emperador.- explica Wormon, al que obviamente la amnesia no le hace recordar los momentos mas agradables junto a Ken.

-Eh… si ese era yo… jejeje…- asiente Iori con convencimiento.

-¡¡¡Cabrón!!!… ¿creías que no me dolían tus latigazos?… ¡¡¡te voy a matar!!!.- grita como un poseso Wormon mientras se tira a Hida.- ¡¡¡RED PEGAJOSA!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!… ¡¡Armadillomon, ¿por que nunca estas cuando te necesito?!!.- grita el chico mientras empieza a correr para salvarse de la furia del pequeño Wormon.

En un parque cercano a ese lugar, se encontraban dos chicos que a cada segundo intentaban librarse de su pesada carabina para poder estar al fin un rato a solas.

-Eh… chicos… por fin os encuentro….- dice Jyou jadeando.- cuando dijisteis lo de jugar al escondite pensé que era solo en Odaiba no en todo Tokio….

-Si, pero al final nos has encontrado ¿eh?.- dice Sora con cara de "ya esta otra vez este pesado, tendríamos que haberle dicho que el juego se extendía a todo el territorio de Japón".

-¡Eh Jyou!… ¿Por qué no jugamos ahora a pillar?… tu la llevas.- se apresura a decir Yamato mientras toma la mano de su novia y salen corriendo.

-¡¡Esperad chicos!!… vengo corriendo desde Shibuya… ¡¡necesito tomar algo de aire!!..- grita Kido mientras intenta seguir el paso de sus amigos.

-Vale, creo que al fin le hemos despistado.- dice Yamato escondido, mientras observa como Jyou agoniza de un lado a otro.

-¡Por fin!… algo de intimidad.- dice Sora con una sonrisa mientras acerca sus labios a los de su chico.

-Hello darlings!!!.- grita una chica con sombrero vaquero mientras se interpone entre ellos como salida de la nada.

-¡Mimi!… ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunta Sora sorprendida.

-¡Ah!… pues veréis yo fui a la peluquería y les dije cortarme un poco las puntas y….

-Esto Mimi… muy interesante.- se apresura a interrumpir el rubio.- pero ahora si no te importa estamos ocupados.

-Claro que estáis ocupados… ¡estáis con Mimi!.- dice la chica entusiasmada.

-No Mimi… lo que queremos decir es que estamos… - intenta explicar Sora.

-¡Oh mira!… ¿ese de ahí no es Yamato?… ¡¡¡hello!!!.- empieza a gritar la castaña a Jyou.

-¡Mimi!… para.- se apresura a callar Sora a su amiga.- y ese no es Yamato… ese es Jyou…

-Yamato soy yo..- sentencia Ishida.

-¡No!… no es verdad… Yamato era un chico un poco emo, solitario y antisociable que tocaba su armónica por los rincones y que de vez en cuando se le iba la pinza e intentaba matarnos a todos..- explica Mimi con naturalidad.

-Si, ese soy yo…. Y en mi defensa tengo que decir que solo intentaba matar a Taichi… ¡Taichi!.- grita Ishida como si estuviese solucionando algo con esa información.

-Vaya Taichi… pues cuanto has crecido.- dice Mimi con una sonrisa de "es la primera vez que veo a este chico en mi vida".

-Mimi… eh… ¿Qué haces aquí?.- se atreve a preguntar Takenouchi.

-¡Oh!… pues veréis yo fui a la peluquería y les dije…

-¡Mimi!… me contaste la anécdota de la peluquería el otro día por teléfono.. ¿recuerdas?.- interrumpe Sora, que lo último que quiere es revivir esas tres largas horas colgada al teléfono escuchando las peripecias de su amiga.

-¿Qué dices?… yo le conté la anécdota a Sora….

-Mimi… yo soy Sora.- sentencia la pelirroja.

-¡No!… Sora era una chica un poco tomboy que llevaba un ridículo casco y que iba detrás de mi querido goggle-boy.- explica Mimi con naturalidad.

-Si esa soy yo… ¡¡pero no iba detrás de nadie!!.- se defiende la chica.

-Vaya… cuanto has crecido…

-¿Qué?… ¿ibas detrás de Daisuke?.- pregunta Yamato alarmado.

-Creo que se refiere a Taichi.- explica la portadora del amor.

-¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!… ¿ibas detrás de Taichi?.- pregunta Yamato, que preferiría mil veces que se hubiese referido a Daisuke.

-¡Claro que no!… además Yamato, hay una foto tuya semidesnudo abrazado a Jun con los pechos al aire navegando por Internet… ¿estas seguro de que te interesa empezar un ataque de celos?.- pregunta, aunque suena a auténtica amenaza, Takenouchi a su novio.

-¡Oh!… que monos… Takeru y Miyako.- dice Mimi mirando a la pareja.

-¿Dónde?.- gritan al unísono Yamato y Sora mientras buscan esa extraña pareja con la mirada.

-¡Que graciosos sois!.- vuelve a decir Tachikawa con una sonrisa.

-Creo que se refería a nosotros…- confirma Sora al ver como Mimi les mira como si estuviese viendo su telenovela favorita.

-Chicos… vengo de casa de…. (Mimi se mira el nombre que Hikari le ha apuntado en la mano)… Ikara… ¡y no sabéis la de mano que te meten en el metro!… ¡mucho más que en Boston!.- dice Mimi, demostrando que no calla ni debajo del agua.

-¿Ikara?… ¿Boston?.- pregunta Yamato extrañado.

-Creo que se refiere a Hikari y a New York.- explica Sora, que tras tantos años ya empieza a entender el idioma Mimi-Humano, Humano-Mimi.

-Esto Mimi… ¿y para que has tomado el metro?… la casa de Hikari esta ahí en frente.- dice Yamato señalando el edificio de en frente.- ¡mira!… desde aquí se puede ver a Hikari… creo que esta con Miyako… ¿Qué hace con unos prismáticos?

-Si, supongo que he dado un pequeño rodeo… sólo he tenido que hacer tres transbordos… y he llegado hasta Kioto… luego he tenido que tomar un nuevo tren que me ha llevado al monte Fuji… y ya que estaba ahí he hecho unas cuantas fotos,… ¿queréis verlas?.- pregunta todo ilusionada Tachikawa, que aunque le digan que no va a enseñar las fotos de todos modos.

Tras contemplar las más de 200 fotos de la cámara de la Tachikawa y escuchar unas diez veces la anécdota de la peluquería, a Sora se le ocurre una gran idea de cómo poder usar a Mimi en su beneficio y de paso librarse de una vez por todas de Jyou.

-Yamato… tengo una idea.- susurra Sora a su novio con disimulo.

-Si yo también… atar a Mimi a la vía del tren ¿verdad?.- dice Yamato que como vuelva a escuchar otra vez la palabra peluquería no va a dudar en poner en marcha esa idea.

-¡No!… Yamato no digas tonterías.- se apresura a decir Takenouchi.

-Y entonces les dije que me lo rizasen y….- prosigue Mimi que esta a años luz del mundo en el que vivimos todos los demás.

-Bueno dejemos lo de las vía del tren para el plan B.- asiente Sora, al ver que Mimi por décimo quinta vez consecutiva empezaba a contar de nuevo su historia.- lo que quiero decir es que tengo un plan para librarnos de Jyou de una vez por todas y para eso necesitamos la ayuda de Mimi.

-Sora… cuando te pones en plan yakuza me asustas… ¿en serio crees que es necesario matar a Jyou y cargarle el muerto a Mimi?.- pregunta el rubio con temor.

-¡No vamos a matar a nadie!…- se apresura a desmentir Sora, luego mira a Mimi y añade.- … aún…. Lo que he pensado es que hagamos que Mimi se haga unas fotos de forma insinuante con Jyou y así chantajear a Jyou con esas fotos.

-¡Es buena idea!… pero yo creo que seria mejor que hiciésemos unas fotos insinuantes de Mimi con Jyou y luego le dijésemos a Jyou que como no nos deje en paz se las enseñamos a su novia.- explica Yamato, como si hubiese tenido él la idea.

-Si… mucho mejor que mi idea… donde va a parar.- dice Takenouchi, que sabe que las próximas navidades va a tener que regalarle un diccionario a su novio.

-¡Mimi!… ¿nos dejas tu cámara de fotos?.- pregunta Yamato intentando sonar amable.

-Yo no tengo cámara de fotos.- responde con convencimiento la portadora de la inocencia mientras sostiene en la mano su cámara con la que lleva dos horas enseñando fotos a sus amigos.

-Mimi… es eso que tienes en la mano.- dice Yamato mientras señala la cámara.

-¿Esto?…¡no!… esto es mi Mp4....- explica Mimi con total naturalidad.

Yamato y Sora se miran con cara de "será mejor seguirle la corriente", y le piden prestado su particular "Mp4".

-Mimi… ahora ¿por que no vas a saludar a Jyou?.- pregunta Sora con amabilidad.

-Claro…- dice Mimi mientras se acerca a Yamato y le dice.- ¡Hi, Jyou!… ¿así?.

-Si, muy bien… pero ¿Por qué no vas a saludar a ese chico con gafas de ahí?.- dice Sora señalando a un desfallecido Jyou.- y se amable… ya me entiendes, dale un abrazo y algún besito.

-De acuerdo…- asiente Mimi con total decisión.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?.- pregunta Yamato mientras mira extrañado a su amiga.

-No se…. Creo que deberíamos decirle que Jyou es el chico que esta a 3 metros de ella.- dice Sora mientras observa como Mimi esta abrazando y besando a un señor con gafas que mínimo tendrá 40 años.

-¡Mimi!.- grita un sorprendido Jyou, al volver en si y encontrarse enfrente a su amiga.

-¡Ah!, hello… ¿te conozco?.- pregunta la chica mientras se separa del sorprendido hombre de 40 años.

-Claro… soy Jyou del Digimundo…

-¡No!… Jyou era un chico desgalichado, pesado, pesimista y que no servia para nada que solo era un estorbo.- explica Mimi con naturalidad.

-Si, soy yo…- asiente Kido con melancolía.

-Vaya.. Pues cuanto has crecido.- sigue Mimi con una sonrisa.

-¡Ahora Yamato!... Mira están hablando… y Mimi se le esta acercando… ¡saca las fotos!.- ordena Sora sin perder detalle de lo que hacen sus dos amigos.

-¡Si!, tranquila no me estoy perdiendo detalle…- contesta Yamato todo ilusionado, Sora le mira y ve que el objetivo de la cámara no apunta a sus amigos precisamente.

-Yamato… ¿Qué haces?…

-Eh… ¡mira!, ¡mira!… ¿a que los he sacado bien?… que gracioso… - dice Yamato con entusiasmo mientras le enseña a su novia fotos de dos perros apareándose.

-¡Yamato!… deja de fotografiar tonterías… ¡concéntrate en Jyou y Mimi!.- vuelve a ordenar Takenouchi, cuya paciencia ya ha llegado al límite.

-Vaya… ¿así que te tiñeron el pelo de rosa?.- pregunta Jyou con interés, ya que de momento es la primera vez que escucha la historia de Mimi.

-Si… ¿y sabes?… voy a contarte un secreto….- empieza la vaquerita acercándose más a Jyou.- no debería decírtelo… pero es que creo que sino Sora nunca se va a atrever… veras… esta enamorada de ti…

-¿Qué?.- pregunta Jyou, que acaba de sufrir una parada cardiaca.

-Pues eso… siempre que hablamos por teléfono me habla de ti… de lo maravilloso que eres y lo mucho que te quiere… cosa que no entiendo porque teniendo el bombón de novio que tiene… no se porque se fija en ti… que eres un desgalichado sin ningún encanto… pero bueno… ¡¡así es el amor!!.- explica Mimi con su encantadora naturalidad.

Mientras Jyou procesa toda esta nueva información y Mimi se va a tomar un refresco con el hombre de 40 años, Yamato y Sora por fin han conseguido esas fotos comprometidas de Kido y ahora pondrán en marcha su plan, por lo que llevan a su carabina a una cafetería y al más puro estilo de poli bueno, poli malo expondrán a Kido cual es la situación.

-¡¡¡Observa estas fotos Kido!!!… y dime que piensas.- dice Yamato arrojando con desprecio unas fotos a la mesa.

-Pues… esta muy buena, bonitos pechos y bonitas piernas y….- empieza Jyou mientras contempla las fotos que la entregado Yamato.-… pero ¿Por qué me enseñas fotos de Sora desnuda?… ¿ya sabes lo nuestro?

-¿Sora?.- dice Yamato con sorpresa al ver las fotos.- no, me he equivocado jejeje… estas son de uso personal….

-¡Tienes fotos mías desnuda!… ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres?.- grita Sora con furia mientras intenta arrebatar esas fotos de manos de su novio.

-Pero tranquila… que solo las veo yo… jejeje… de verdad… ha habido un error.- intenta excusarse el chico, que lo último que quiere es perder esas valiosas fotos de su novia.

-¡Dame eso!.- exige al fin Takenouchi.

-Vale toma…- accede el rubio con cara de "menos mal que las tengo guardadas en el ordenador".

-¡Camarero un te!.- pide Jyou a su bola.

-¿Qué haces?.- pregunta con enfado Yamato al ver que su chantaje esta siendo una ridiculez y no esta asustando a nadie.

-Tomar un te… ¿queréis algo?.- pregunta el peli-azul con naturalidad.

-¡¡Se acabo Kido!!… te tenemos en nuestras manos… ¡¡déjanos en paz o tu novia vera estas fotos!!.- grita Yamato, que de nuevo ha perdido la paciencia mientras tira esta vez las fotos de Jyou y Mimi.

-Bonitas fotos… sobre todo las de los perros apareándose…- empieza a comentar Jyou con tranquilidad.

-¿A que si?… ¡mira!…he fotografiado todo el proceso.- dice Yamato con entusiasmo mientras comenta las fotos, luego mira a su novia y su cara de amenaza y de nuevo cambia de actitud.- ¡¡no cambies de tema Kido!!… diremos a Momoe que le estas engañando con Mimi..

-¿Ah, no lo sabéis?… he cortado con Momoe…- explica el chico con calma.

-¿Ah si?… vaya entonces el plan del chantaje como que pierde fuerza.- dice Sora con cara de circunstancias.

-Sora… no disimules, ya lo se todo.- dice Kido con una sonrisa mientras toma las manos de Sora y dando una muestra de valentía puesto que no le importa que Yamato este observando cada movimiento.

-¿El que sabes?… ¿que te estábamos chantajeando?.- pregunta Takenouchi con temor mientras se suelta de las manos de Jyou.

-Sora… se que estas enamorada de mi… no hace falta que disimules y quiero que sepas que yo estoy dispuesto a corresponder con tus sentimientos, Yamato lo siento pero el amor es así.- explica el portador de la sinceridad, dejando a Sora con auténtico temor y a Yamato completamente paralizado.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!…. ¡¡¿estas enamorada de Jyou?!!… ¡¡¡¡¿de Jyou?!!!!.- grita Yamato como un histérico saliendo de su trance.-…. Que estuvieses enamorada de Taichi… no lo comprendería, pero aún puesto que siempre habéis tenido un vinculo especial, …de Koushiro… no lo comprendería, pero aún puesto que es un genio… ¿pero de Jyou?… ¿de Jyou?… que no tiene ningún encanto, no es guapo y es un debilucho…..

-Gracias Yamato… creo que eso que va por ahí es mi autoestima.- dice Jyou mientras señala al suelo.- pero lo siento… Sora me quiere a mi… tendrás que aceptarlo.

-Jyou… creo que ha habido un error… yo amo a Yamato, no a ti.- explica Takenouchi con cara de pánico mientras se sujeta con fuerza al brazo de su novio.

-Pero Mimi me ha dicho que….- empieza Kido.

-¡¡¡MIMI!!!…- gritan al unísono Yamato y Sora con cara de "eso lo explica todo".

-¿Si, darlings?.- dice la castaña que estaba en otra mesa con el sospechoso hombre que podría ser su padre.

-Mimi… ¿tu le has dicho a este que mi novia esta enamorada de el?.- pregunta Yamato, que ve como la idea de atar a Mimi a las vías del tren se hace más fuerte en su cabeza.

-Lo siento Miyako (refiriéndose a Sora) pero tuve que contarlo…

-¡¿Mimi cuando te he dicho yo que estoy enamorada de Jyou?!.- grita la pelirroja que ya ha perdido los nervios.

-¿De Jyou?… nunca… siempre me dices lo maravilloso que es Yamato y lo mucho que le quieres, cosa que no entiendo ya que tu novio esta mucho más hot que el flacucho de Yamato.- explica Mimi mientras señala a Jyou.

-Mimi, Yamato soy… déjalo.

Yamato opta por no intentar explicarle nada más a su amiga y con una cara de autentico sicópata se dirige hasta su amigo Jyou.

-Jyou… ¿que es eso de que estabas dispuesto a corresponder con los sentimientos de MI novia?….

-Eh… esto… Yamato… que mal entendido más tonto ¿eh?… jejeje…- intenta excusarse Jyou para poder salir con vida de ahí.

-¡¡¡¡¡LARGO!!!!!.- grita por todo lo alto Yamato a su amigo y este opta por hacerle caso y salir corriendo despavorido.

Con la salida de Jyou, nuestros chicos al fin vieron que iban a poder disfrutar de su ansiado momento de intimidad.

-Mi amor, vámonos de aquí ahora mismo… quiero llevarte a un sitio en donde voy a demostrarte quien es el único que corresponde con tus sentimientos.- dice Yamato con muy poca sutileza mientras agarra a Sora de la cintura y le empieza a besar el cuello.

-¿A dónde vamos?.- pregunta con todo el morro Tachikawa interponiéndose en medio de sus amigos.

-¡Oh, no!… ahora esta pesada no por favor.- suplica Yamato, que ya esta completamente desesperado.

-No te preocupes Yama, tengo una idea para deshacernos de ella.- susurra la pelirroja a su novio.

-¡De acuerdo!… voy a por las cuerdas…- asiente Yamato completamente decidido.

-No, nada de cuerdas ni de trenes.- dice Takenouchi deteniendo a su decidido novio.- tu sígueme la corriente.

-Señorita ¿le conocemos?.- pregunta Sora a Mimi como si fuese la primera vez que la ve.

-Claro que la conocemos Sora… es Mimi ¡Mimi!… ¿es que tanto rato con ella ya se te han pegado sus despistes?… jajajajaja… auch.- se queja Yamato por el codazo que ha recibido de su novia y entonces es consciente de cual es el plan de Sora.-… ¡Oh, si!… ¡ya entiendo!… no te conocemos Mimi.

-¡Que decís babys!… soy yo Mimi….

-Creo que te has confundido.- prosigue Sora, mientras pone la mano en la boca de su novio para que no la vuelva a cagar.

-Pero… si somos amigas… vosotros sois Hikari y Koushiro… ¡¡¡estuvimos juntos en el Digiplaneta!!!.- grita Mimi con gran convencimiento, porque según ella nunca se confunde.

-Lo siento señorita pero se confunde.- afirma Sora con convencimiento mientras toma la mano de Yamato y sale de la cafetería dejando a una Mimi completamente desorientada, hasta que vio algo muy familiar para ella.

-¡Goggle-boy!, ¡goggle-boy!.- repite una y otra vez la castaña, mientras señala las goggles que lleva un chico en la cabeza.

-¡Mimi!, … ¿que haces?.- pregunta confundido el joven Daisuke, al ver como su amiga le señala como si fuese un fantasma.

-¡Goggle-Boy!, ¡tu eres el goggle-boy!.- grita completamente entusiasmada Tachikawa, luego mira a la cara del chico y pregunta extrañada.- ¿te has cortado el pelo?

-¿Eh?… sólo las puntas.- contesta Motomiya que esta un poco alucinado por la obsesión que tiene Mimi por sus goggles.

-No importa, estas guapo y este debe ser Tentomon.- dice la chica convencida señalando a V-mon y refiriéndose a Agumon.

-No, es V-mon, ¡V-mon!.- grita Daisuke, porque como la mayoría de los humanos hace si alguien no entiende algo, en vez de explicárselo de nuevo se grita más fuerte.

-¡Oh!, cuanto habéis crecido… ¿vamos a tomar algo?.- pregunta Mimi con encanto.

-¿Me compras galletitas con forma de dinosaurio?.- propone el muchacho, para haber si cuela.

-Claro…

-Daisuke, ¿y yo puedo comer?.- pregunta el hambriento V-mon.

-¿Te has terminado la mata de hierba seca?

-No, pero es que no me gusta.- se intenta excusar el digimon.

-Pues hasta que no te la termines no hay galletas.- sentencia el moreno.

-¡Goggle-boy!, ¿Dónde venden esas pastas con forma de árboles que me has pedido?.- pregunta Mimi, que aunque tenga de cerca a su "supuesto" goggle-boy, ella sigue a u bola.

-¡Por fin solos!… tu idea ha sido genial, aunque lo de los atarla a la vía tampoco habría sido mala idea.- comenta Yamato, que desde que vio un capitulo en el que el coyote ataba al correcaminos en una vía cuando venia un tren lleno de explosivos marca ACME, quiere realizar esa "divertida" idea con alguno de sus amigos.

-Olvidémonos ya de todo y vamos a disfrutar de nuestra intimidad..- dice la chica acercándose a su novio con picardía.

-Tienes razón… y te voy a llevar a un sitio genial…- empieza el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Yamato te recuerdo que ese horrible motel que huele a pis, no es un sitio genial..- dice Sora, que ya conoce demasiado bien lo que para su novio son sitios geniales.

-Tranquila cariño… nada de moteles cutres… te voy a llevar a… ¡un hotel!.- anuncia el joven con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Un hotel?…..pero… ¿con recepcionista y todo?… ¡¡como los de las películas!!.- grita la chica con total incredulidad.

-¡Si! y con servicio de habitaciones y ascensores y hasta chofer…- prosigue el portador de la amistad.

-Pero… ¡un momento!… ¿y como lo vas a pagar?.- pregunta la pelirroja con escepticismo.

-No te preocupes por eso…. Invita nuestro querido amigo… ¡Jyou Kido!.- dice el rubio con entusiasmo sacando la tarjeta de crédito de su amigo.

-¡¡Yamato!!… ¿le has robado la cartera a Jyou-senpai?.- pregunta la pelirroja con voz recriminatoria.

-¡No!... Claro que no… solo se la he quitado cuando el no miraba.- explica el muchacho con normalidad.

-Yamato… eso es robar….

-Sora… ¿quieres ir a un motel o a un hotel?.- pregunta el chico que ya esta empezando a perder los nervios.

-¿Qué dices?… ¿que Jyou te ha dejado su tarjeta de crédito?.- se inventa las cosas la pelirroja para no sentirse culpable.

-No digo que..- empieza Yamato sin captar las paridas de su novia, hasta que pilla por donde va su chica.-… ¡Oh si!…. ¡Jyou me ha dejado su tarjeta!

De esta forma nuestros necesitados amantes fueron a un hotel para dar rienda suelta al fin a su pasión.

-Una habitación… con vistas a… ¿a dónde quieres las vistas cariño?.- pregunta con encanto Ishida a su novia.

-Me importa una mierda las vistas… solo necesitamos una cama… ¡una cama!.- grita Takenouchi, demostrando que las hormonas también dominan en ella.

-Me encanta cuando te pones romántica cariño.- dice Yamato con una divertida sonrisa, ya que disfruta cuando su novia esta tan "necesitada de amor".

-Lo siento mucho… "amantes del tanabata"… pero no nos quedan habitaciones.- anuncia el recepcionista.

-¿Qué?… ¡no puede hacernos esto!… ¡¡no sabe el tiempo que llevamos sin hacerlo!!… ¡¡necesitamos hacerlo!!.- suplica Yamato, que empieza a ver que en su futuro próximo de nuevo va a quedarse a dos velas.

-¡¡Yamato!!… ¿se puede saber que leches le importa a este hombre la frecuencia de nuestra actividad sexual?.- grita Takenouchi completamente roja.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡danos una habitación ya!!!!!!!

Sora, que en momentos como este parece doctor Jekyll y mister Hyde se ha subido al mostrador y empieza a zarandear al pobre recepcionista mientras grita insultos e incoherencias.

-Sora… me encanta cuando te pones salvaje..- susurra para si mismo un Yamato, que en este momento esta temiendo por su vida.

-Se… se … señorita… la última habitación se la han quedado esos dos jóvenes de ahí…- dice el recepcionista, con absoluto temor, mientras apunta a dos jóvenes que ya están subiendo las escaleras.

-Vamos… aún podemos alcanzarles.- dice Sora dirigiéndose a los jóvenes con total decisión.

-Esto Sora yo… quiero hacerlo, pero creo que aún no estoy preparado para este tipo de orgías con otra pareja y…- se atreve a decir el rubio, que no sabe lo que a su novia se le puede estar pasando por la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber de que hablas?… vamos a pedirle la habitación no a enrollarnos con ellos.- contesta la pelirroja harta de escuchar tantas paridas por parte de su novio.

Los chicos corren y al fin consiguen interceptar a la otra pareja de jóvenes y al mirarse es como ver su propio reflejo en un espejo.

-Hi… ¿podrías darnos vuestra habitación?.- pregunta sin rastro de sutileza Takenouchi a la otra chica, con la que tiene un gran parecido físico.

-¿Disculpa?.- pregunta la chica sorprendida por este comentario.

-Veréis… necesitamos hacerlo y vosotros tenéis la última habitación… por lo que ¿nos la dais?.- intenta razonar Yamato.

-Lo siento mucho chicos, pero es que nosotros también necesitamos hacerlo.- contesta un rubio.-… ¿verdad Sona?

-Si… es que en mi casa no podemos porque mis padres odian a Yanato dicen que es un músico sin talento y en casa de el esta todo el día su hermano pequeño tocando las narices.- explica la joven repartidora de pizzas (exacto son Yanato y Sona).

-¡Oh!… de acuerdo… pues que lo disfrutéis.- accede al fin Takenouchi al ver que esos chicos necesitan la habitación más que ellos.

-Esos chicos si que lo tienen difícil para hacerlo…- comenta Yamato mientras salen del hotel.

-Si, y nosotros quejándonos…. Por cierto… ¿no te recordaban a alguien?.- pregunta Sora confusa.

-¿Bromeas?… era como mirar un espejo… de…. ¡¡¡Hikari y Takeru!!!.- grita Yamato que aún esta en estado de shock por este encuentro.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-¿Te apetece ir de compras?… aún tenemos la tarjeta de crédito de Jyou….- propone Yamato mostrando la tarjeta.

-De acuerdo…- acepta Takenouchi, que ya no le importa tanto haber robado la tarjeta a su amigo.

Un rato más tarde en el centro comercial….

-¡Yamato!, cuando te dije que me iba a probar esta falda me refería a que lo hacía sola, no a que entrases tu a quitarme la que llevaba…- intenta decir Takenouchi en el probador de una tienda, mientras su novio la besa por todos lados sin descanso.

-Cariño… esto es mejor que cualquier hotel.- dice el joven mientras arrebata la camiseta a su novia.

-Yama… ¿y no habrá cámaras de vigilancia?.- pregunta la pelirroja angustiada.

-Claro que no…

-¿Y esa lucecita roja de ahí arriba?

-Eso es solo para asustar, mi amor… relájate.- prosigue el joven, que ya ha perdido los pantalones.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de seguridad del centro comercial.

-¡¡Mira!!… hay unos chicos haciéndolo en un probador.- dice el vigilante que observa los videos.

-Dale al zoom y ponle audio.- dice su compañero mientras toma asiento sin perder detalle.

Los chicos prosiguen con lo suyo hasta que una vez más son interrumpidos.

-Ups… perdón… - dice una señora al abrir el probador y encontrarse ese panorama, luego mira bien y.-… ¿Yamato?… ¿Sora?

-Esto… hola mama… creo que ese vestido te quedara muy bonito.- dice Yamato como puede mientras tiene a su novia a horcajadas contra la pared.

-Si… ese color se lleva mucho ahora..- dice Sora mientras intenta taparse un poco con su novio.

-Yo… yo… me voy a casa… recordarme que nunca más utilice un probador de esta tienda.- dice Natsuko cuyo pálido de la cara tardara en desaparecer.

-Genial Yamato… ¿es que no sabes echar el pestillo?- pregunta la pelirroja mientras aparta a su novio con enfado.

-Lo siento… no tengo la costumbre de echar el pestillo, pero bueno ahora lo echo y seguimos.- dice el rubio todo convencido.

-¡Yamato!, que tu madre nos haya visto me ha cortado todo el rollo.- dice la muchacha mientras se adecenta la ropa.

-¡Oh vamos!, ¿Qué mas da?… tus padres también nos pillaron y no pasa nada.- intenta convencer el joven.

-¡Gracias por recordarme ese momento Yamato! ¿te das cuenta de que casi hemos hecho pleno en nuestros progenitores?, solo nos queda hacerlo delante de tu padre y ya esta todo en familia.- grita la joven haciendo gala de su ironía.

-¡Ah!, no te preocupes por eso… ¡mi padre ya nos pillo!… ¿no te lo comente?.- dice el chico con naturalidad.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!, ¡No Yamato!, ¡¡no me lo comentaste!!.- grita la joven, que esta al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

-Casi no nos vio, cuando abrió la puerta y nos vio en mitad del asunto se fue… supongo que no te enterarías porque estabas en ese momento en el que pones los ojos en blanco y gritas… "Yamato eres maravilloso, te amo".- dice el chico divertido imitando la voz de su novia.

Sora, que la próxima vez que vaya a casa de su suegro necesitara un burka para que no le puedan ver la cara opta por irse a su casa y Yamato desiste de seguir intentando convencerla para hacerlo en los ascensores del centro comercial y se va también a casa. Pero lo que no sabe es que cuando llegue su madre ya estará ahí y ya habrá puesto a su padre al día sobre su actividad sexual.

-Yamato, hijo… ¿en unos probadores?… si necesitas un sitio te dejo la furgoneta.- dice Hiroaki a su hijo en cuanto llega.

-¿La furgoneta?… Hiroaki sigues siendo igual de cutre.- dice Natsuko como si estuviese recordando algo muy concreto.

-¡Oh, vamos!… le pones un poco de ambientador y unas velas y queda muy romántico.- explica el Sr. Ishida, como si tuviese una gran experiencia en ese tema.

-¿Romántico?… Hiroaki por favor, que no eres como el pobre Yamato que no tiene sitio para hacerlo, tu tienes dinero para poder ir a un buen hotel.- reprocha Takaishi las cutres técnicas de su marido.

-Vaya, ¡que remilgada te has vuelto! Yamato que sepas que aquí la "damisela francesa" no tuvo ningún problema en concebirte en el asiento trasero de mi viejo coche.- dice Hiroaki con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Hiroaki!!, ese tipo de cosas no le interesan al niño.- protesta Natsuko con total vergüenza.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de cosas que nunca quise saber sobre mis padres, hoy: "La concepción de mi hermano"…- dice el pequeño Takeru mientras se adentra en el salón, ya que como de costumbre estaba con la oreja pegada escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

-Yamato… ¿vas a querer la furgoneta o no?.- pregunta Hiroaki, mientras ignora a su hijo menor.

-Papa, por favor, aún me queda algo de dignidad, no voy a llevar a Sora a tu maloliente furgoneta.- dice el chico con desgana mientras se adentra en su habitación. Acto seguido toma el teléfono en sus manos y marca un numero muy conocido por sus dedos.

-¡Sora!, soy yo, ¡¡¡tengo un nuevo sitio para hacerlo!!!.- dice el muchacho totalmente entusiasmado.

* * *

N/A: y hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo que de nuevo ha despertado interesantes dudas como….. **¿Qué le pasa a Mimi?, ¿es así o es cosa del jet lag?, ¿será el síndrome Tachikawa contagioso?, ¿encontrara al fin Iori un digimon que no le maltrate?, ¿y que le compre vino?, ¿lo harán Yamato y Sora en la furgoneta de Hiroaki?, ¿Qué tal les fue a Yanato y Sona?, ¿os recordaban a alguien?, ¿conseguirá Hikari terminar su trabajo sobre Grecia?, ¿y Daisuke comer al fin sus galletitas con forma de dinosaurio?, ¿se encontrara al fin Mimi con el goggle-boy que de verdad le gusta?, ¿aparecerá el video de Yamato y Sora en los probadores en Youtube?, ¿volverá con vida Koushiro de las guerras napoleónicas?, ¿Qué hará Mimi cuando se entera de que la boda de su prima ya se ha celebrado?, ¿se volverá a Boston o a New York?, ¿le volverá a pedir Jyou a Momoe que sea su novia?, ¿atara Yamato a Mimi a las vías del tren?, ¿y a Jyou?, ¿conseguirá Gatomon que Patamon digievolucione por fin en MagnaAngemon? Y por cuarta vez pregunto… ¿Cómo ira la cena de Ken y Miyako?**… esperemos que todas estas dudas se solucionen en el próximo capitulo ya que es el último… ¡¡sigan leyendo!!


	5. De vuelta a casa

**De vuelta a casa:**

La noche cayo en la ciudad de Odaiba, pero había una chica que no se encontraba en esos momentos ahí sino que estaba en Tamachi puesto que la ansiada cena con los padres de su novio al fin había llegado.

-¡Hi Ken!, ¿llego tarde?, ¿llego pronto?… ¡¡llego tarde verdad!!… ¡¡respóndeme Ken!!.- grita como una posesa Miyako nada más entrar en la vivienda de su novio.

-Miyako tranquila, llegas a tiempo, no te preocupes.- intenta tranquilizar el joven a su cardiaca novia, luego mirando las tres bolsas que trae de su supermercado pregunta extrañado.- ¿Qué es todo eso?

-¡Ah esto!, solo es el postre… pensé que podía traerlo del súper de mi familia, pero como no sabia que les gusta a tus padres he traído un poco de todo.- explica la muchacha.

-Vaya, creo que con todo esto vas a ahorrar que mi madre tenga que ir a la compra durante un mes entero.- dice el chico asombrado por la cantidad de comida que ha traído su novia.

-¿Están ahí verdad?, ¡Mierda y yo con estas pintas!, ¡necesito peinarme!… ¡no!, necesito ir al baño… ¡no!, mejor me voy y ya vuelvo luego y…- empieza Miyako, que esta al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

-Miyako, tranquila… mis padres son muy normales, ya veras como les caes bien…- intenta tranquilizar, inútilmente, el peli-azul a su histérica novia.

La esperada cena en casa de los Ichijouji empezó y Miyako no tardo en poner en marcha su estudiado plan.

-En mi opinión la Bolsa de Nueva York que es el mayor mercado de valores del mundo en volumen monetario y el primero en número de empresas adscritas. Su masa en acciones fue superada por la del NASDAQ durante los años 90, pero el capital de las compañías……..- habla Miyako como si estuviese recitando un poema dejando estupefactos a todos los presentes.

-Muy interesante Miyako-chan, pero… solo te he preguntado si te gusta el sashimi.- interrumpe con temor la Sra. Ichijouji.

-¡Oh!, ¡el sashimi!, jajajaja… es que me pongo a hablar de la bolsa y me emociono enormemente, porque soy una persona muy culta e interesante.- sigue Miyako a su bola.- pues debo admitir que el sashimi te ha quedado delicioso, ¿sabe? el nombre sashimi viene de la cola de pez que se ponía junto a las rodajas, de manera que se pudiera reconocer de qué tipo era…...

Ken, que al igual que sus padres esta escuchando con la boca abierta toda la parafernalia que esta haciendo su novia, decide al fin intervenir.

-Voy a traer el postre, ¿Miyako me ayudas?.- pregunta con amabilidad Ichijouji.

-Por supuesto que si… porque yo soy una persona muy amable y solidaria..- sigue Miyako hablando con sus suegros mientras se levanta.

Ken lleva a su novia a la cocina, lejos de los oídos de sus padres y ahí le pedirá al fin una explicación.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?.- pregunta con enfado el chico.

-¡Bingo!, ¡lo estoy bordando!, se están quedando con la boca abierta, jajajaja.- habla la chica completamente ilusionada.

-¡Como no se van a quedar con la boca abierta!, ¡si no paras de hablar de cosas que no entienden ni ellos!.- grita Ken, que aún esta flipando por el comportamiento de su novia.

-¡Lo se!, lo he sacado todo de la Wikipedia, ¿a que soy un genio?.- prosigue la chica, que no presta la más minima atención a la recriminación de su novio.-Escucha esto (la chica saca un papelito y lo lee) ¿sabías que las primeras teorías mercantilistas desarrolladas a principios del Siglo XVI estuvieron marcadas por el bullionismo?

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?.- pregunta el joven que ya esta apunto de perder la paciencia.

-No tengo ni idea, ¿pero a que suena bien?, es por si me quedo en blanco, tus padres deben de estar alucinado conmigo.- sigue Inoue en su nube.

-Si, eso no lo dudes.- asiente Ken, que obviamente no tiene la visión tan optimista de su novia.

-Creo que ahora atacare con política, o con química, ¿Qué tal se les da la química a tus padres?.- sigue Miyako a años luz de su novio.

-¡Y yo que se!... Miyako por favor, deja de hacer el tonto, quiero que mis padres conozcan a mi novia, no a una repelente enciclopedia.- dice Ken, que finalmente ha perdido la paciencia.

-Pero Ken, si yo solo lo he hecho para no hacer el ridículo delante de tus padres, que piensen que soy digna de ti.- dice Miyako con tristeza.

-Cariño, ¿Qué tonterías dices?, claro que eres digna de mi, y quiero que mis padres conozcan a la verdadera Miyako Inoue, la chica de la que estoy enamorado y no esta farsa que has montado, con esas estúpidas conversaciones y este ridículo vestido.- dice el chico con dulzura.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestido?.- pregunta Miyako extrañada, ya que lo del vestido no lo había preparado para sus suegros, sino que es uno de sus favoritos.

-¡Ah!, nada… es muy bonito.- intenta disimular Ichijouji.-… pero creo que le falta una cosa.

El chico, con ternura y delicadeza saca una pañoleta de su bolsillo y se la ata a su novia en la cabeza.

-Así esta mejor, ¡es tu símbolo!.- dice el joven mientras le ata la pañoleta.

-Gracias Ken, eres muy amable.- contesta Miyako sonrojándose.

-Y ahora vamos a terminar esta cena y se tu misma por favor…

-De acuerdo Ken, seré yo misma.

Los chicos se adentran de nuevo al comedor, ante la atenta mirada de los Srs. Ichijouji, la cena continua su curso y Miyako puede ser al fin ella misma.

-¡Oh!, ese debe ser Osamu, ¿verdad?.- dice la chica señalando una foto del fallecido hermano de Ken.-… Ken me explico que le atropello un coche, Ken lo paso muy mal, vosotros también lo pasaríais muy mal, ¿verdad?, jajajaja yo a veces también deseo que se mueran mis hermanos, pero en broma claro y…

-¿Sabíais que las primeras teorías mercantilistas desarrolladas a principios del Siglo XVI estuvieron marcadas por el bullionismo?.- se apresura a interrumpir Ken, que al ver las caras descompuestas que estaban poniendo sus padres se ha dado cuenta de que es demasiado pronto para que su novia sea ella misma delante de sus progenitores.

En ese mismo momento en Odaiba, había dos chicos que aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche por fin iban a intentar tener ese momento intimo que tanto ansiaban. Yamato le había prometido a su novia que al fin todo saldría bien y que el lugar donde la iba a llevar sería maravilloso y estupendo.

-¿La furgoneta de tu padre?… ¡¿este es el sitio tan maravilloso y estupendo?!… ¿una furgoneta?.- pregunta la pelirroja atónita al encontrarse en frente de la furgoneta de los Ishida.-… aunque no se de que me sorprendo, debí de haberlo imaginado cuando me pediste que trajera ambientador de pino…

-¡Vamos Sora!, échale un poquito de imaginación, ahora ponemos unas velitas y este cd de baladas románticas que he traído y ya veras que queda un bonito nidito de amor.- explica el rubio completamente entusiasmado.

Sora, cuyas necesidades hormonales son más fuertes que su sentido común, y del buen gusto, accede a la idea que ha tenido su novio y cuando abren la puerta ambos jóvenes se quedan totalmente paralizados.

-¡Yamato!, ¡Sora!… esto no es lo que parece…- se apresura a decir un sorprendido Sr. Ishida.

-No, no es lo que parece, a no ser que parezca que tu padre y yo estábamos limpiando la furgoneta y ambos nos caímos desnudos y… ¡¡¡comprobábamos los amortiguadores!!!.- intenta decir ridículas excusas una sorprendida y avergonzada Sra. Takaishi.

-Si, eso… amortiguadores… hay que comprobarlos a diario porque son una causa de accidente muy común..- prosigue Hiroaki completamente nervioso.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo… nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿verdad Yamato?.- se apresura a decir Takenouchi, cerrando de golpe la puerta, mientras Yamato sigue completamente paralizado.

-Ya vamos empate, jajajaja… ¿no sabía que tus padres estaban otra vez juntos?.- pregunta Sora, que encuentra esta situación tremendamente divertida.

Yamato no responde, sigue con un pálido bastante preocupante y sus ojos se empiezan a enrojecer, puesto que lleva varios minutos sin pestañear, como si en su mente continuase esa imagen de sus padres.

-Cariño, ¿cariño?… ¿te encuentras bien?, anda vamos a casa, necesitas descansar.- dice Sora empezándose a preocupar por su estático novio.-… por cierto… ¿te has fijado que tu padre llevaba puesta la ropa interior de tu madre?

Tras ese inoportuno encuentro, los días fueron pasando, Yamato tuvo que asistir a terapia para poder borrar esa imagen de su cabeza y Takeru cuando se entero opto por chantajear a sus padres con un aumento de paga, aunque lo único que consiguió que sus padres le aumentasen fueron los gritos y bofetadas dirigidas a él, pero al fin todo acabo. La vivienda de los Takaishi estaba reconstruida por lo que Takeru y Natsuko pronto hicieron las maletas para volver a su nuevo y reluciente hogar.

-Takeru… creo que esa televisión es nuestra.- dice Yamato al ver como su hermano intentaba meter la televisión en una de sus maletas.

-¡Oh, si!… que estúpido soy, jejeje.- intenta disimular el astuto Takaishi.-… el ordenador si lo traje yo ¿no?

-Takeru, deja de robarme cosas.- exige Yamato al cotillear las maletas de su hermano y ver que la mitad de las cosas que había metidas eran suyas.

-Vale, solo quería llevarme algún recuerdo.- dice el pequeño rubio en un claro intento de dar lástima a su hermano.

-El despertador de Hello Kitty es mío y… ¿Qué es esto?… ¡¡Flopy!!, al fin te encuentro, después de tantos años.- dice Ishida, mientras abraza completamente emocionado un feo y roto peluche que estaba en la maleta de su hermano.

-¿Qué haces?, déjalo, es mío… y no se llama Flopy, menudo nombre más ridículo, se llama ¡Flapy!, ¡¡¡Flapy!!!.- dice Takeru enfadado mientras arrebata el peluche de las manos de su hermano.

-¿Qué dices?, ¡es Flopy!, y por supuesto que es mío, este peluche tiene más años que tu, me lo robaste cuando se divorciaron papa y mama.- dice Yamato como un poseso mientras vuelve a recoger el peluche, del que no esta dispuesto a desprenderse otra vez.

-¡Yo no te lo robe!, me lo diste… ¡y es Flapy!.- grita Takaishi también enfadado amarrándose a una de las patas del viejo conejito de peluche.

-¡Suéltalo lo vas a romper!, ¡¡y es Flopy!!, ¡¡y es mío!!.- grita Yamato mientras se abraza al peluche con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No!, es mío, ¡mío!

-¡Mío!…

-¡Es mío Yamato!, ¡me lo diste!

-¡Ni hablar!, ¡me lo robaste!…

-¡Yamato!, ¿quieres dejar de hacer el tonto y darle ese ridículo peluche a tu hermano pequeño?.- grita con enfado Hiroaki.

-Lo dices como si aún tuviese tres años, el también es mayor.- grita el rubio enfadado porque una vez más todos se ponen del lado del adorable Takeru.

-¡Tu hermano tiene razón Takeru!, ya eres mayorcito, ¡deberías madurar de una vez!.- recrimina Natsuko a su hijo menor, luego mira atónita como su ex-marido esta sacando una ridícula lamparita de una de sus maletas.- Hiroaki, ¿Qué haces?, esa lámpara es mía.

-¿Qué?, ni hablar, nos la regalo mi madre, por lo que me la quedo yo..- dice Hiroaki con enfado, al ver que el regalo de su madre llevaba diez años en posesión de su ex-mujer.

-Si tu dijiste que era horrorosa, ¡a mi me gusta!, ¡dámela!.- exige Natsuko, que no esta dispuesta a perder el único regalo que le ha gustado de todos los que le hizo su suegra.

-¡Ni hablar!, es mía, me la quedo…

-¡Es mía Hiroaki!, tu no sabes ni como funciona…

-Natsuko, es una lámpara, no un reactor nuclear… creo que descubriré como funciona.- se defiende el periodista, mientras examina la lámpara.

-¡Oh, vamos!, si he comprado una mesita perfecta para colocarla, tu acabaras poniéndola en el fregadero… ¡dámela!.- dice desesperada la Sra. Takaishi, en un intento de que su marido entre en razón.

-¡¡Pues regálame la mesita también!!, ¡porque la lámpara se queda aquí!.- sentencia Hiroaki, dando por zanjado el tema.

-De acuerdo, quédate con tu estúpida lámpara.- dice Takaishi con enfado.

-De acuerdo, quédate con tu estúpido peluche.- dice Yamato con enfado.

-No Yamato, quédatelo tu, toma es tuyo..- dice Takeru ofreciéndole el peluche a su hermano mayor.

-¿De verdad?.- pregunta el rubio intentando contener la emoción.

-Claro Yamato, ¿sabes porque me gustaba tanto este peluche?

-¿Porque era mío y te gusta hacerme rabiar?.- pregunta Ishida mientras contempla a su querido Flopy.

-Si porque era tuyo, pero no porque me gustase hacerte rabiar sino porque me recordaba a ti, he pasado todo mi infancia abrazando ese peluche para dormir.- explica Takeru intentando contener las lagrimas.

-Takeru yo… - empieza el chico haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no llorar.-… toma, quédatelo tu, lleva diez años contigo, creo que preferirá seguir contigo…

-De acuerdo.- se apresura a decir Takeru con una sonrisa triunfal y arrebatando a su hermano su amado peluche, del que en ningún momento había estado dispuesto a desprenderse.

Yamato, que una vez más ha caído en las tretas de su hermano para dar lastima, no le queda más remedio que resignarse, mientras su madre que ha estado contemplando la conversación de sus hijos intentara poner en practica ese plan para recuperar su querida lámpara.

-Hiroaki, esa lámpara me recuerda a ti…- empieza Natsuko en un claro intento de dar lastima.

-No sigas Natsuko, yo no soy tan blandito como Yamato, la lámpara se queda aquí.- sentencia Ishida, que ya conoce demasiado bien a su ex-mujer.

-¡Imbécil!… - es lo único que le viene a la cabeza a una frustrada Natsuko.

-¿Quieres que te haga la mudanza en la furgoneta o no?.- pregunta el Sr. Ishida con una encantadora sonrisa.

A Natsuko no le queda más remedio que ceder y olvidarse de su lámpara, mientras Takeru se dispone a despedirse de su hermano y a darle un regalo de despedida.

-Toma Yamato, he hecho un pastel de despedida, ya veras como te gusta.- dice el chico completamente ilusionado mientras le ofrece a su hermano un pastel, que sorprendentemente tiene muy buena pinta.

-Gracias Takeru, pero es que estoy a dieta..- intenta excusarse el rubio, que la última vez que probo algo cocinado por su hermano tuvo diarrea durante tres semanas.

-Puedes comerlo Yamato, le di el cambiazo al suyo por uno que he hecho yo..- susurra con disimulo Natsuko a su hijo mayor.

Con esa nueva información, Yamato recuerda que los pasteles están permitidos en su dieta y decide aceptar el regalo de su hermano.

-Yamato, ven a ver a Flapy más a menudo que antes, ¿de acuerdo?.- dice Takeru, esta vez con emoción de verdad.

-De acuerdo… aunque se llama Flopy… y tu ven a ver esa lámpara… que en estos momentos mama se esta guardando debajo de la chaqueta….- empieza a narrar Yamato sorprendido al ver como Natsuko no ha renunciado a su lámpara ni mucho menos.-… quiero decir… ¡ven a verme a mi!

-Eso esta hecho hermano…

Ambos hermanos se despiden como si no fuesen a verse en años, y eso que viven solo a tres manzanas, y al fin Natsuko y Takeru regresaron a su reconstruido hogar dejando a Yamato de nuevo solo en su pequeña casa, que en momentos como este parecía mucho más grande de lo que es.

-Otra vez solo…- dice para si mismo un desanimado Yamato mientras pasea por su hogar.

El chico que durante semanas ha estado añorando la soledad de su hogar, después de cinco minutos ha descubierto que odia estar solo por lo que no duda en pedir ayuda a su querido digimon y sacando el ordenador del wc, decide iniciar contacto con él.

-¡Gabumon!… ¿quieres venir a casa un rato?… ¡mira he sacado el ordenador del wc!.- dice el rubio, mientras habla con su digimon por el ordenador.

-Eh… lo siento Yamato, pero es que estoy ocupado.- se excusa Gabumon, mientras al fondo se oye a Biyomon.

-Venga Gabu… lo pasaremos bien, ¡tocare la armónica!.- intenta convencer un desesperado Yamato.

-Lo siento Yamato, pero es que Biyomon me ha propuesto un plan más interesante… lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

Con estas definitivas palabras el digimon corta comunicación dejando a Yamato completamente abatido y solo, de modo que empieza a darle vueltas a lo que quiere hacer con su vida y pronto recuerda su sueño de ser astronauta, por lo que decide ponerse a estudiar, ya que necesitara unas notas medias muy altas para que le acepten en la universidad donde quiere estudiar, hasta que es interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta.

-Hi guapo!, me han dicho que estas solo en casa.- dice una chica pelirroja nada más abrir la puerta.

-Sora… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes hoy?.- pregunta el muchacho con desanimo, ya que sabe que su chica habrá tenido que dar una ridícula excusa a sus padres para ir a verle.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi amor…- dice la chica colgándose al cuello de su novio.-… mis padres han desistido con su prohibición de verte, ya no hay más excusas, ni carabinas, ni nada que ocultar.

-¿De verdad?.- pregunta el joven entusiasmado.-… entonces… podemos…. ¡¡estudiar juntos!!

Al escuchar esa propuesta a Sora se le desencaja por completo el rostro, ya que era lo último que esperaba oír de su novio y como su escasa vestimenta mostraba, la intención de Sora no era ayudar a su novio a estudiar precisamente. Pero Yamato esta totalmente decidido y lleva a su chica hasta el salón donde tiene abierto un montón de libros.

-Yama, cariño… ¿en serio vamos a estudiar?.- pregunta estupefacta la muchacha.

-Claro, tengo que subir mi media, para ser astronauta tengo que tener notas de sobresaliente.

-¿Pero aún sigues con eso?.- pregunta la pelirroja extrañada ya que pensaba que ya se le habría olvidado esa peculiar idea.

-¡Por supuesto!, lo tengo más claro que nunca…- dice Yamato entusiasmado.

-Yamato, que tu te emocionas en seguida.. ¿recuerdas cuando viste _Patch Adams_?, estuviste un mes entero diciendo que querías ser payaso de hospitales, y luego cuando te diste cuenta de que Patch Adams era médico ya se te paso…- explica Takenouchi recordando aquel largo mes en el que Yamato se compro hasta una nariz roja de payaso.

-Pero esta vez va en serio Sora… quiero demostrar a todos lo que valgo, que tu padre no me vuelva a decir que soy un fracasado, que mi madre diga con orgullo que tiene dos hijos en vez de uno, que Taichi no vuelva a poner en duda que no podré mantenerte y también es por mi, para demostrarme que puedo conseguir cualquier cosa.

-Yamato…

-Verás Sora, lo que tuve fue como una revelación… como cuando tu te diste cuenta de que querías ser maestra de ikebana…

-¡Yo no quiero ser maestra de ikebana!.- interrumpe la chica completamente alterada.-… llevo toda mi vida huyendo de eso, ¡Yamato!… ¿es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

-¿Quieres un trozo de pastel mi amor?.- ofrece amablemente Ishida, que se da cuenta de que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-¿Lo ha hecho tu hermano?.- pregunta la portadora del amor ya un poco más calmada y recordando aquellas tres semanas en las que estuvo sufriendo las consecuencias de la última vez que probo algo cocinado por su cuñado.

-No te preocupes, lo ha hecho mi madre..- tranquiliza el joven mientras toma un trozo de pastel.

Al escuchar eso, la pelirroja se tranquiliza y accede a probar ese delicioso pastel.

-Yama…. ¿les echas de menos?

-¿Qué?, ¿a quien?.- pregunta el rubio intentándose hacer el despistado.

-Ya sabes de quien hablo, de tu hermano y de tu madre….

-¡Claro que no!.- se apresura a contestar Ishida haciéndose el duro.

-Yama…

-Igual un poco… pero nada…. o igual un poco más… o un mucho, … vale si de acuerdo los echo de menos, me ha encantado volver a vivir con ellos, ¿contenta?.- dice al fin Yamato, maldiciendo que su novia con una mirada sea capaz de sonsacarle todos sus sentimientos.

-Si, mi amor.- asiente la chica con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Sabes lo que me he dado cuenta ahora que estoy otra vez solo?

-¿De que para mantener la casa limpia es necesario fregar?…- dice la chica que ya empieza a ver en la basura que hay por el suelo las consecuencias de que Natsuko se haya ido.

-¡No!, algo mucho más importante, Sora me he dado cuenta de que es lo que quiero en la vida, y que es lo que no quiero, no quiero estar solo, yo quiero una familia que haga que la casa nunca este vacía.- dice el chico completamente ilusionado mientras toma las manos de su chica.

-Eso esta muy bien Yamato…- contesta la pelirroja con cierto temor, puesto que ve a su novio demasiado ilusionado.

-¡Me alegro que pienses eso!, porque mira, lo tengo todo pensado, nos casamos el año que viene en cuanto acabemos el instituto y luego a tener hijos, unos seis, si luego queremos más pues tenemos más, así a un hijo por año podremos tener una familia feliz y numerosísima cuando nosotros tengamos 25 años.- explica Yamato, que cinco minutos más solo y ya habría firmado una hipoteca.

Sora, que ha estado escuchando a su novio, cada vez más aterrada, ya que en un minuto se ha visto rodeada de un montón de chibi-Yamatos y chibi-Soras mientras su marido esta por ahí descubriendo estrellas intenta buscar una explicación a las locuras de su novio.

-¿Este pastel lleva algún tipo de licor?…- pregunta la muchacha completamente nerviosa y más al ver la cara de ilusión con la que esta hablando su novio.

-¿Eh?, no lo se… bueno ¿Dónde quieres que vivamos?, ¿en la ciudad o en las afueras?.- sigue Yamato a lo suyo.

-¡Mi amor!.. ¿y que hay de lo de ser astronauta?, no podemos tener hijos si estas por ahí en el espacio, ¿Cómo me vas a inseminar?...¿por bluetooth?.- dice Takenouchi, que por primera vez ve como una buena idea lo de que su novio sea astronauta.

-Vaya, no había pensado en eso… pero no importa, no voy a estar todo el día en el espacio, cuando este en casa hacemos hijos.- dice Yamato, que cree realmente que ha tenido la mejor idea del siglo.

-¡Lo que me faltaba!, yo en casa cuidando de tus hijos mientras tu estas por ahí… ¡ni hablar!..- dice al fin la pelirroja, que no esta dispuesta a seguir dando cuerda a las absurdas ideas de su novio.

-Entiendo… no quieres formar una familia conmigo..- dice Yamato, cuya cara es el reflejo de la más absoluta tristeza.

-Yama, mi amor… claro que quiero formar una familia contigo, pero más despacio y menos numerosa, tal y como me lo has contado de repente he sentido que envejecía 40 años…- dice Sora con dulzura mientras acaricia el rostro de su novio.

-Igual, me he dejado llevar por el entusiasmo… supongo que podemos esperar dos o tres años…

-O diez..- añade la pelirroja, que de momento esta muy feliz con su figura y no tiene intención de cambiarla tan pronto.

-Sora, dime la verdad, a ti ¿te parece bien que quiera ser astronauta?

-Cariño, te amo y si es lo que quieres hacer yo te apoyare en todo.- responde la muchacha dando un suave beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-¿De verdad?… aunque supongo que será duro para ti…

-Si ya se, es una profesión peligrosa y estarás fuera mucho tiempo, pero no me importa…

-¡No!, si yo lo digo, porque ya no voy a ser estrella de rock y ya se que a ti te encantaba ser la novia de una súper estrella…- interrumpe el chico, cortando la romántica declaración que estaba haciendo su novia y dejando a esta desconcertada, porque tantos años juntos y Yamato aún no se entera de nada.

-Yamato… ahora que lo has dejado puedo decírtelo… no soportaba tu grupo.- dice con contundencia Takenouchi.

-¿Qué?… ¿Cómo que no?… entonces ¿porque salías conmigo?.- pregunta incrédulo el compañero de Gabumon.

-¿Qué?, ¿crees que salía contigo porque tenias un grupo?- pregunta la chica, que esta al borde del enfado.

-Bueno, te pasaste la vida ignorándome y te empezaste a fijar en mi cuando forme el grupo.- habla Yamato con naturalidad, sin saber que la esta cagando por todos lados.

-¡Esto es increíble!, ¡yo no te ignoraba!.- se defiende la portadora del amor.

-¡Claro que lo hacías!, ibas detrás del goggle-boy.- dice Yamato con rin tin tin, recordando la conversación con Mimi.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, sabes que Taichi siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y era la persona que mas conocía en el Digimundo es normal que me acercase a él, además ¿a caso tu me hacías algún caso?, tu solo estabas pendiente de Takeru, ¡eras un antisociable!.- grita la chica, que ya esta enfadada.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, yo también me preocupaba por ti… y cuando te fuiste del grupo, después de que Taichi desapareciera con Etemon yo me puse muy triste y.. y… .- empieza el chico angustiado.

-¿Y que Yamato?.- pregunta Sora ya mas calmada al ver como a su novio le ha afectado ese comentario.

-Nada….

-Dímelo Yamato.- insiste la chica, que ve como a su novio aún le cuesta expresar sus más profundos sentimientos.

-Pues que, cuando te fuiste yo me di cuenta de que no quería que te volvieses a ir de mi lado, de que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y de que estaba enamorado de ti.- dice al fin el chico, sin mirar a la cara a su novia, ya que era la primera vez que le contaba eso.

-Yama… ¿recuerdas cuando tu también te fuiste?, yo también te eche mucho de menos.- dice Sora con dulzura sentándose en el regazo de su novio.-… por eso no importa lo que seas y lo que hagas, no importa que seas una estrella de rock, astronauta o domador de leones, porque para mi siempre serás Yamato Ishida ese chico solitario y gruñón del que me enamore en el digimundo….

-¡Mierda!.- dice el chico, haciendo que Sora detenga de golpe el acercamiento de labios que había iniciado.

-No es la respuesta que una chica espera recibir por parte de su novio cuando hace una declaración romántica, pero bueno….

-No, lo que tu has dicho ha sido precioso mi amor, pero es que me he dado cuenta de que no solo para ti va a ser así.- intenta explicar Ishida.

-¿A que te refieres?.- pregunta la pelirroja extrañada.

-Que al igual de que para ti siempre voy a ser el mismo, por mucho que haga y muy alto que llegue, para tu padre siempre voy a ser "el cabrón que se acuesta con su hija"… nunca me ganare su respeto.- explica Yamato completamente abatido.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi padre acabara queriéndote al igual que yo y ahora… ¿por que no vamos a gruñir un poco al dormitorio?….- propone la chica mientras comienza a dar besitos a la cara a su novio.

-¿Gruñir en el dormitorio?.- pregunta Yamato divertido al escuchar el vocabulario de su novia.-… waa, me encanta cuando te pones romántica.

-¡Cállate de una vez! y llévame a tu águila centenaria….

-Es halcón milenario, cielito.- corrige el chico con dulzura mientras lleva en brazos a su novia en dirección al dormitorio.

Mientras Sora y Yamato al fin pueden expresarse su amor en la más absoluta intimidad, Takeru y su madre estaban organizando las cosas en su reconstruido hogar.

-¡Mira!, ¡mira!… ¡tengo una cama!, ¡¡una cama para mi solo!!… ¡y con la colcha de Naruto!.- grita Takeru, como si fuese la primera vez que ve una cama.-Waa… ¡y que baño!, ¡que wc más bonito!, ¡¡y no tiene un ordenador dentro!!

-Hijo, me alegro de que estés tan feliz, yo ahora tengo que salir un segundo, tu vete ordenando tus cosas.- dice Natsuko mientras se mira el reloj con nerviosismo.

-¿A dónde vas mama?.- pregunta el chico con curiosidad.

-Pues voy a… a… ¡hacer la compra de Navidad! Si eso es…- se excusa muy torpemente la mujer.

-¿Navidad?, pero mama si aún quedan más de tres meses.- dice el rubio extrañado.

-Si, bueno, pero ya sabes que a mi me gusta organizar las cosa con tiempo y… y… ¡¡¡soy tu madre y no tengo porque darte explicaciones!!!.- grita al fin Takaishi, que ya ha perdido los nervios frente a las preguntas de su hijo.

-De acuerdo mama.- asiente al fin el joven, pero cuando su madre esta a punto de salir añade.-… cuídate, que no quiero tener mas hermanitos.

La mujer completamente avergonzada sale murmurando insultos a su hijo hasta que llega a una furgoneta aparcada a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡Por fin!, ya era hora… ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?.- pregunta Hiroaki con ansiedad.

-Tenia que darle una buena excusa a Takeru, es muy sensible y no quiero que se haga ilusiones..- explica la mujer.

-¡Ah! ¿y que le has dicho?

-Eh… no importa, no se la ha creído…- dice resignada Takaishi, que sabe que si dice a su marido su ridícula excusa de la Navidad va a estar riéndose de ella durante mucho tiempo.

-No importa… mira, Yamato me ha recomendado un motel genial…- empieza entusiasmado el hombre.

-Si… o… ¿podríamos volver a probar los amortiguadores?.- dice de una forma seductora Natsuko mientras pasa a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta.

Takeru, que aún esta completamente ilusionado contemplando el retrete de su nuevo y reluciente hogar decide llamar a alguien muy especial para compartir su alegría.

-Takeru, ¿me has traído aquí para ver un wc?.- dice Hikari desconcertada al ver lo ilusionado que esta su novio tirando de la cadena una y otra vez.

-Eh… ¿no te parece bonito?.- pregunta el chico, que esta como si estuviese contemplando las obras del Louvre.

-No se… es un retrete los veo todos iguales… excepto los de ese antro al que me llevaste una vez...- contesta la chica asqueada por recordar aquel antihigiénico baño.

-¡Esta bien!, te enseñare otra cosa… ¡mi madre me ha comprado la colcha de Naruto!, ¡ya veras que chula!

El chico toma la mano de su novia y se dirige camino de su habitación hasta que una voz hace que se detenga de inmediato.

-¡¡¿A dónde te crees que vas con mi hermana?!!.- grita como un poseso un moreno que esta parado en la entrada.

-Yo… yo… solo iba a enseñarle mi colcha.- tartamudea Takeru intentando sonar lo más inocente posible.

-¿Crees que me voy a creer el viejo truco de "ven voy a enseñarte mi colcha"?.- dice Taichi enfadado, como si el hubiese utilizado ese truco en más de una ocasión.

-Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunta Hikari extrañada por la presencia de su hermano.

-Hikari, soy tu hermano mayor y como tal, tengo pinchada tu línea de teléfono al igual que intercepto todos tus e mails, por lo que siempre se donde estas..- explica Taichi, que en momentos como este da auténtico miedo.-… y por eso cuando he escuchado que Takeru te invitaba a su reconstruida vivienda he pensado en que tendríamos que hacer una…..

-¡¡¡¡FIESTA!!!!.- interrumpe Daisuke, entrando en la casa como un poseso y abriendo una caravana de digielegidos y digimons.

-¡Si!, ¡fiesta!.- grita el pequeño Iori, en un intento de integrarse en el grupo.-… Takeru… ¿Dónde esta ese vino tan rico de tu madre?

-¡Que ilusión!, ¡no me lo puedo creer!… ¡por fin voy a estar en una de las famosas fiestas de Ken!.- grita Mimi, desde su mundo de flower-power.

-Pero… ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho que iba ser una fiesta de disfraces?.- pregunta Miyako extrañada al ver a Koushiro con un atuendo digno de Napoleón.

-Si… claro, fiesta de disfraces eso es….jejeje.- disimula Koushiro, ya que debe mantener en secreto que acaba de llegar de la batalla de Waterloo.

-¡Miyako!, habla con tu hermana por favor y dile que me perdone.- suplica Jyou mientras no para de rascarse toda la cara por una urticaria que le ha salido.

-¡No me metas en tus líos!, ¡no quiero que mi hermana haga magia negra también conmigo!.- se intenta excusar Inoue.

-¿Magia negra?.- pregunta un sorprendido Ken.-…entonces, ¿por eso te ha salido esa urticaria en la cara?

-¿Eh?… ¡No!, esto es porque ayer comí miel y soy alérgico.- contesta Kido con naturalidad.

-Si, la magia negra de mi hermana no produce urticaria… no tienes de que preocuparte, solo produce caída de pelo, diarrea, vómitos e impotencia.- explica Miyako con tranquilidad.

-Y yo que creía que solo me había pillado un resfriado….- se queja el chico, justo antes de ir a inaugurar el reluciente inodoro de Takeru.

-¡¡Atención!!, va a dar comienzo al espectáculo de música y variedades de más éxito del Digimundo.- anuncia un entusiasmado Hawkmon mientras sostiene un micrófono en la mano.-… ¡¡Marifloramon y el coro de las flores!!

Los digielegidos aplauden con ilusión, mientras se apaga la luz y un foco, que en realidad es Tentomon haciendo mini-truenos, ilumina al gran Marifloramon, que lleva un vestido de flores y un tocado de frutas en la cabeza, escoltado por Wormon y el propio Tentomon. Marifloramon toma el micrófono en las manos y al son de la música del can-can, empiezan a dar rienda suelta al peculiar show.

-¡Deja eso!, ¡y no toques eso!, ¡Agumon ni se te ocurra abrir ese armario!.- grita como un histérico Takeru de un lado a otro, mientras intenta que sus amigos no destrocen de nuevo su casa.

La fiesta ya esta en marcha y por mucho que intente hacer Takeru sus amigos no se van a ir de ahí tan fácilmente, por lo que agradeciendo que esta vez su madre no haya dejado el vino a la vista decide resignarse e intentar disfrutar de la fiesta, hasta que tiene que ir al baño y…

-¡Mi inodoro!, ¡no!, ¿Qué es esto?… ¡con lo bonito que era!…. ¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!!!!!.- grita como un histérico el pobre Takaishi al contemplar como ha quedado su querido wc después de la visita de su amigo Jyou.

**Epílogo…**

Hikari, acompañada de Gatomon, se encontraba en su hogar pero puesto que en estos momentos Gatomon no era más que un deprimido zombi comiendo tarrinas y tarrinas de helado y lamentándose de que su querido Patamon no le quiere no servia de mucha compañía para la portadora de la luz. Menos mal que también estaba con ella el digielegido más listo de todos, Koushiro, que estaba ayudándole con un asunto que tenia pendiente.

-¡¡Vendidas!!, ¡lo conseguí!, muchas gracias Koushiro, sin ti nunca podría haber vendido todas las camisetas de Yamato por eBay.- grita una entusiasmada Hikari, al ver como alguien ha comprado sus casi 5000 camisetas de Yamato de bebe.

-Te dije que Leonardo DiCaprio tiene más tirón que Yamato Ishida.- explica el genio Izumi mientras contempla la venta.

-¡Si!, es genial… no puedo creer que alguien se haya tragado ese cuento….

En esos momentos en New York…

-¡Si!, ¡4996 camisetas de Leonardo DiCaprio cuando era bebe!, me encanta DiCaprio.- grita una entusiasmada Mimi delante de su ordenador.- a que es guapo Gomamon.

-Mimi… que me llamo Palmon, ¡Palmon!, y ese chico me suena mucho…- contesta la compañera de Mimi mientras observa extrañada como el chico de la foto lleva una camiseta que pone YAMATO.

-¡Claro que te suena!, es un actor muy famoso, es el de _Siete años en el Tíbet_ ¿verdad?.- sigue Tachickawa con su preocupante "jet lag".

De vuelta en la habitación de Hikari…

-¿Y por cuanto lo has vendido?.- pregunta ansioso el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh!, por…. 200000$… ¿eso es mucho?.- pregunta con inocencia Yagami, ya que no esta acostumbrada a los cambios de moneda.

Koushiro que al escuchar la cifra casi sufre una parada cardiaca se apresura a contestar lo más sinceramente a su amiga.

-¿200000$?… pues al cambio resultara como…. 2000 yens.- dice el chico con expectación a la reacción de su amiga.

-¿2000 yens?.- pregunta la castaña extrañada, Koushiro le mira con cara de "mierda me ha pillado", y Hikari prosigue.-… pero eso es…. ¡fabuloso!, ¡Dios mío 2000 yens!, ¡no se que voy a hacer con tanto dinero!, bueno aunque la mitad tendré que dártela a ti Koushiro porque tu me has ayudado mucho.

-¡No te preocupes por eso Hikari!, quédate con mi parte, es más te doy yo ahora el dinero y yo me encargo de cobrar los dólares.- se apresura a decir Izumi mientras entrega 2000 yens a su amiga.

-¡¡Gracias!!, eres muy amable.- dice la chica mientras contempla entusiasmada su billete.

-Si, para que están los amigos jejeje…- intenta disimular el chico acto seguido saca su móvil y mantiene una de sus intrigantes conversaciones.-… ¡ya esta!, ¡tengo la financiación!, ¡por fin podremos poner en marcha el proyecto X!, jajajajajajaja….

Hikari se queda un poco asustada al escuchar la risa maléfica de su amigo, y este al verla es consciente de ello e intenta disimular.

-¡Vaya!, ¿ya as terminado tu trabajo sobre los griegos?.- pregunta el chico, en un claro intento de cambiar de tema, mientras observa el sobresaliente que esta impreso en el trabajo de Hikari.-… ¡que buena nota!, ¿y lo hiciste siguiendo el consejo de tu hermano de ver películas de época?, si quieres yo te podría haber dejado mi maquina del tiemp… digo mis apuntes, si eso es ¡mis apuntes!, jejeje…

-Si… aunque también hice algo de trampa…- empieza la joven, que ni se ha dado cuenta de la habilidad de su amigo para cambiar de tema.

-¿Ah si?.- pregunta el chico extrañado.

-Si… es que me fije que mi profesora le miraba mucho el culo a Yamato, por lo que pegue una fotito de él, para ganarme algún punto extra jejejeje…- explica la castaña mientras enseña la foto del semidesnudo Yamato.

-¡Un momento!, ¿me estas diciendo que has pegado esa foto relacionándola con "Griego"?.- pregunta el pelirrojo incrédulo.

-Si… ¿Qué hay de malo?.- pregunta la chica con la más absoluta inocencia.

-¿Eh?.. Nada, nada… bueno yo me voy que tengo que conquistar el mund… digo… ¡terminar un trabajo!

Con esto Izumi abandona la vivienda dejando a Hikari un poco desconcertada, ya que no entendió por que su amigo se sorprendió tanto cuando vio la foto de Yamato en su trabajo de los Griegos, pero había una chica, que es ese momento estaba en casa de su novio que si se sorprendió de verdad.

-Yamato, especialista en griego, deja que este futuro astronauta te meta su cohete por tu agujero neg…. ¡¡¡¡¡YAMATOOOOO!!!!!.- grita como una histérica Sora, que estaba leyendo una particular página de Internet.

-¡Que no!, ¡Qué no se griego!… bueno francés me defiendo…. ¡¡¡ese tipo de clases solo se las doy a mi novia!!!, ¡¡no doy esa clase de servicios!!, ¡deja de llamarme pervertida! Y… ¿eres tu Miyako?…- grita el joven extrañado al darse cuenta de que la que estaba a la otra línea del teléfono era Inoue.

-¿Te lo puedes creer?.- dice Yamato indignado mientras entra en el salón donde esta su novia.-… me han llamado la profesora de historia, la de ingles y el profesor de matemáticas… que me ha dado muy mal, rollo todos pidiéndome extraños "servicios", también me ha llamado mi abuela felicitándome por mi actuación en Titanic y Mimi, preguntando por Jyou… que quería saber si los labios de Angelina Jolie son naturales y… (Sora le enseña la pantalla del ordenador a su novio)… ¿Por qué salgo en un anuncio de contactos de una pagina X?

-¡¡Eso es lo que llevo preguntándome media hora!!.- grita la pelirroja completamente enfadada.

-Pero… yo... eh... no... ¡un momento!, ¿se puede saber que hacías tu leyendo ese tipo de paginas?.- pregunta el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo… eh… estaba en youtube… y apareció un anuncio y… - intenta excusarse la chica, hasta que se da cuenta de que solo hay una forma de salir de estas situaciones tan comprometidas.-… ¡que caliente estoy!

Con esto la chica se cuelga a horcajadas de su novio, pero Yamato es un hombre fuerte, que no se deja dominar por el sexo femenino.

-Eh… eh… Bien ahora vamos a meternos en la habitación… pero para seguir discutiendo este asunto… y… (Sora empieza a besar peligrosamente el cuello de Yamato)… o supongo que también puedo decirte mis tarifas… jejejeje….- dice el chico y acto seguido corresponde los besos de su novia mientras la dirige a su cama y cuando entran….

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!.- grita como una histérica Takenouchi al no poderse creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-¡Gabumon!, ¡te he dicho un millón de veces que cuando te traigas a Biyomon a casa pongas en la puerta un cartelito de no molestar!.- recrimina Ishida, luego dirigiéndose a su horrorizada novia intenta tranquilizarla.-… no te preocupes, cuando ya les has pillado unas 17 veces empiezas a acostumbrarte….

Mientras tanto, Hikari ajena a todo lo que su foto y trabajo habían generado por culpa de mentes perversas, ya que el anuncio fue puesto como no podía ser menos por "La loba feroz", seguía completamente ilusionada pensando que iba a hacer con su merecido dinero, hasta que su hermano irrumpe es su tranquilo hogar.

-¡Hikari, dame dinero!.- exige el moreno como un poseso.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!.- contesta la castaña indignada.

-¡Oh, vamos!, por fin he conseguido que Akane salga conmigo.-dice Taichi con cara de "y además han salido nuevos cromos de Dragon Ball".-… ¡gracias hermanita!

Taichi con todo el morro roba el billete de 2000 yens que Hikari estaba contemplando y con esto se dirige otra vez a fuera pero es detenido por una voz.

-¡¡Taichi!!, ¡no te vayas!, ¡quédate y quemamos algo!.- dice Agumon, que siente como su amigo le empieza a dejar de lado.

-Lo siento Agumon, pero el único que va a arder aquí soy yo jejeje... no se si me entiendes..- dice el chico con picardía.

-Hasta un niño de tres años te habría entendido.- sentencia Gatomon indignada por la falta de sutileza del moreno.

-¿El que?.. ¿necesitas un bombero?.- pregunta Hikari, cuya inocencia no le deja captar los comentarios fuera de tono de su hermano.

Taichi, ignorando a su hermana y digimons sale en dirección de su cita, no sin antes pasar por el kiosco donde venden los cromos de Dragon Ball, dejando a Hikari de nuevo abatida y pobre.

-¡Y tu Gatomon!, ¡podrías defenderme!.- grita la chica furiosa.

-Patamon no me quiere…….buaaaaaaaa.- llora sin descanso una deprimida Gatomon.

-¡Oh, vamos!, no digas eso..- intenta animar la castaña, pero es interrumpida por una milagrosa aparición.

-¡Hola guapa!, ¿te vienes a volar un rato?.- pregunta con voz seductora el imponente MagnaAngemon, asomándose por la terraza.

-¡MagnaAngemon!, ¡has digievolucionado!.- grita Gatomon emocionada al contemplar a su querido amigo.

-Pues claro…. Que ¿te vienes?.- sigue el digimon sagrado mientras hace poses seductoras.

-¡Si!… Gatomon…. Shinka….. Angewomon.

La digimon ángel vuela al lado de su querido MagnaAngemon ante la atónita mirada de Hikari, puesto que el compañero de Takeru aún tiene la orden de alejamiento contra ella.

-Por cierto Hikari, si te interesa, Takeru esta en el hospital… es que cuando digievolucione me emocione tanto que se me olvido recogerlo, pero tranquila no es grave solo una pierna rota y un par de costillas…. - cuenta MagnaAngemon con total naturalidad.

-Hikari… no me esperes levantada… no se si me entiendes.- dice Angewomon, imitando el comentario de Taichi que hace un segundo tanto le desagrado.

Con esto los dos imponentes ángeles abandona la vivienda dejando a Hikari y Agumon de nuevo solos.

-¡Mierda!, y encima no se molestan ni en llevarme al hospital para ver a Takeru…- se lamenta la pequeña Yagami.

-Si quieres te llevo yo..- se ofrece Agumon en un intento de seguir teniendo un vínculo especial con un Yagami.

-Vale…

-Pero… una cosa… ¿podemos quemar algo por el camino?

-De acuerdo…- asiente la chica, que empieza a pensar que hacer arder cosas puede ser muy divertido.

-Oye Hikari, creo que cuando eras pequeña eras bastante más madura que ahora….

-¡¡Que tonto eres Agumon!!….

**-OWARI-**

* * *

N/A: y se acabo!! Aclaración importante: se que en este fic he puesto a la mayoría de los digielegidos, a ver como lo digo para que suene bien… ¡si, ya lo tengo!, limitados mentalmente… bueno es que no pude evitarlo, los chistes me salían solos, y para eso debían ser un poco cortitos… Bueno pongamos de explicación que les ataco un potente virus digimon, por ejemplo,… (a Mimi le ataco la cepa más fuerte)

Ya os dejo con las grandes dudas e incógnitas como… **¿Qué es el proyecto X?, ¿conseguirá Koushiro dominar el mundo?, ¿Qué tal le ira la cita a Taichi?, ¿y su colección de Dragon Ball?, ¿Cómo le fue a Jyou con su particular urticaria?, ¿Qué tal les ira a Marifloramon y el coro de las flores en su gira por el Digimundo?, ¿seguirán Hiroaki y Natsuko con sus encuentros clandestinos?, ¿acabaran cuando Hiroaki vea que su ex-mujer finalmente le robo su lamparita?, ¿tendrán Takeru y Yamato un nuevo hermanito?, ¿se acostumbraran los padres de Ken a las impertinencias de Miyako?, ¿sobrevivirá Takeru a su nueva caída?, ¿y al hecho de que Jyou dejase inutilizable su nuevo y querido inodoro?, ¿recuperara Yamato a Flopy?, ¿y a Flapy?, ¿pondrá Gabumon un cartelito en la puerta la próxima vez que quiera intimar con Biyomon?, ¿superara Sora el trauma de haber visto a su compañera en ese estado?, ¿y que su novio salga en un anuncio de una pagina X?, ¿y su afición por visitar ese tipo de páginas?, ¿seguirá Miyako llamando a Yamato por sus servicios?, ¿y Mimi preguntando por su próxima película?, ¿volverán Taichi y Agumon algún día a quemar cosas juntos?, ¿y Daisuke a comer galletitas?, ¿accederá Sora a tener seis hijos como es el propósito de Yamato?, ¿se convertirá Hikari en la nueva compañera de Agumon?, ¿reconocerá Iori su problema e ira a alcohólicos anónimos?, ¿se enterara alguna vez Hikari de cuanto es de verdad el cambio a yens de 200000$?, ¿Cuánto le durara la digievolucion a MagnaAngemon?, ¿Qué hará cuando vuelva a su forma de Patamon?, ¿tirara otra vez a Takeru de la terraza?**… por desgracia las respuestas a estas preguntas ya nunca las sabremos…. ¡¡espero que les haya gustado!! **soratolove/sorato4ever**

¡¡Gracias por leerlo!!


End file.
